A Matter of Magic
by Sworn2Kill
Summary: Six months after Ash leaves to make up for his mistakes, Mary-Lynnette discovers just how hard life without a soul mate really is. The sisters decide to reunite the couple with a trip to Vegas, but there're a few bumps in the road. Mary-Lynnette is cursed by an unknown witch. Will Ash and Mary-Lynnette's love pull them through? Can Circle Daybreak find a cure before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever Fanfic so sorry for any mistakes or anything, just bare with me. I hope you guys enjoy this story, I'll try to update as often as possible, although be warned, I'm a slow writer! Also feel free to leave a review but please don't be too harsh, I upset easily. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Night World series, that honour is all for the lovely L.J Smith.**

* * *

"Mary-Lynnette!" Claudine shouted up the stairs, her shrill voice making me cringe. I groaned and shoved my face further into my pillow, trying to form a physical barrier around my ears.

"Mary-Lynnette, you get yourself down here right now!"

"Okay, I'm coming," I called back, annoyance making me snappy. God, what did she want now? Surely the weekend was excuse enough to stay in bed. Apparently not.

I pulled myself off of my mattress, and then proceeded to pad down the stairs. The floor felt cold against my bare feet as I made my way into the kitchen. Immediately I saw Claudine leaning back against the counter, her mass of dark curls framing her frowning face. Behind her was Mark, fiddling around with the dishes.

"What's up?" I grumbled taking a seat at the small dining table. Claudine placed a mug of steaming hot tea in front of me, and I began to sip it gently.

I peeked a look at the clock on the oven and saw that it was almost eleven o'clock. Wow, maybe I'd slept in longer than I thought I had.

Last night I'd stayed out on the hill for hours looking up at the stars, wondering if maybe Ash was looking up at them too. Was he thinking of me?

Watching Claudine's angry face, I could only assume I was going to be in for another lecture on staying out past midnight. It wouldn't be the first time. It seemed that lately I was spending more and more time out on the hill, each stargazing session longer than the last.

"I think you need to get out more," Claudine said, taking a seat opposite me. I stare at her in surprise. This was not what I was expecting.

Before I can open my mouth to respond, Claudine holds up a hand to stop me. "I know what you're about to say, but stargazing doesn't count. You need to go out with actual people, socialise, have fun." I felt my lips form a pout. Stargazing for me was fun; people just didn't get how to appreciate the beauty that was right above us.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, taking a sip of tea to disguise my hurt. "I do see people. I see you, dad, Mark."

"You're turning into a hermit, Mary-Lynnette," she said bluntly, almost making me spit my tea out in surprise. In the background I could hear Mark snickering.

"I am not a hermit!" I protested. How could she think that? It wasn't as if I never left the house, in fact like I said, I'd been spending more and more time outside with the stars. And it wasn't exactly like I had anyone to hang out with anymore, not since my werewolf best friend went up in flames along with my truck after he tried to turn me into a werewolf as well. I admit that I may have problems, but being a hermit wasn't one of them.

"Come on Mary-Lynnette, you never leave the house unless you're going to the hill by yourself, you never see any of your school friends. In fact have you even spoken to any of them since the summer started?"

"Uh…yes. I speak to them all the time. You just don't see it that's all." Even I could hear the lie in my voice. Claudine raised her eyebrows at me, clearly not fooled.

"Well so what if I haven't spoken to them," I said, trying for a different approach. "No one speaks during the summer anyway, they're probably all on holiday anyway. It's not a big deal."

"Mark speaks to his friends. He's always either round Ben's or with Jade, so don't go giving me all of that rubbish. You've been avoiding everyone for the past few months and you know it." I began to retaliate again but stopped when met with her serious gaze. Since when did Claudine turn so motherly?

I looked past her to Mark who had been listening intently in to our conversation. When his blue eyes met mine he just shrugged and said, "Don't look at me, Mare. I actually agree with her."  
_Traitor,_ I thought to myself. I had to give him some credit though; his eyes had held some sympathy for me. I took a deep breath. "So what do you propose that I do? You can't force me to hang out with people."

Claudine nodded her head slowly, taking in and processing my words. Finally she spoke up. "Why don't you go with Mark to the Redfern's, you always used to be round at the farmhouse. I'm sure the girls will be delighted to see you. Mark tells me that they're always asking about you." Yeah, as well as calling me, and texting me, and sending me messages via Mark. You'd think that once I'd stopped replying they'd get the message. At one point I'd seriously considered changing my number.

"Uh, I don't think they'd_"

"They'd love to see you," Mark interrupted. I shot him a glare but he only smiled darkly at me over the top of his mug. Before I could argue anymore, Claudine slammed her hands softly against the table, a bright smile illuminating her face. "It's settled then, you'll be going with Mark to the Redfern's and you're going to have a wonderful time." Unlikely. "I'll drive you," she said perkily before rising out of her seat.

"But," I tried again, but was immediately cut off. "No buts. Now hurry up and get ready, if you're not down here in half an hour I'll drag you down those stairs myself."

I scowled at her but quickly rose out of my seat and made my way back to my bedroom. I didn't doubt that she'd act on her threat.

Once I'd washed and brushed my teeth, I flung on a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Only five minutes had passed since I'd found out that I'd be visiting the Redferns, but already a small amount of anxiety was starting to creep through me.

It'd been maybe a couple of months since I'd actually seen them, more than that since I'd talked to them. But there was a reason -and a pretty good one at that- why I'd been avoiding them. They reminded me too much of _him._ Ash Redfern, my soul mate that I'd sent away in order for him to right all of the wrongs that he'd committed. I knew it wasn't an easy task, maybe even an unfair one. He was a vampire after all, one who'd only recently seen humans as something other than just food and playthings.

Before I'd met him I never knew you could care about someone so much, and I'd never realised how much I could depend on someone before I sent him away. Oh god, why had I done that? I never would have done it if I'd realised being apart from him would hurt this much. It was times like these that I really hated the soul mate bond. I'd gotten on just fine before I'd met him, but then everything had changed.

And now I can't even stand to be around his sisters because they remind me too much of him. It'd been almost six months since he'd left, but it seemed like a lifetime. In all fairness I'd lasted about three months with his sisters before it became too hard. I'd constantly be picking out the features each one shared with him, little things they'd say that sounded so much like him. I wouldn't be able to focus on a conversation, my thoughts would be consumed with the image of him, and remembering the fact that he wasn't here by my side like he should be. I didn't even know where he was now. He could be anywhere. It's not like he called or anything, not even to tell me he was okay. That was the reason I'd decided against changing my number, hoping that maybe one day he'd contact me. Surely he couldn't be gone for that much longer. I knew I was the one who'd sent him away in the first place, but now all I wanted was to have him back. One thing was for certain. Soul mates were never meant to be apart.

"Mare! We're leaving!" Mark called up the stairs. My breathing hitched slightly as the butterflies in my stomach increased. Oh god, this was it. I'd have to endure another day of thinking about him, being reminded of him. When I was alone in my room I could easily keep my mind occupied on other things, whether it be a homework project or astronomy. I could almost forget that Ash had ever entered my life; I could go back to before.

"Relax, Mary-Lynnette," I told myself taking calming breaths. "It's just one day, you can get through one day." I _would_ get through one day. I wouldn't let my thoughts be consumed with Ash. I would have fun.

Despite my avoidance of them I had actually missed the sisters, even Kestrel who I was sure didn't particularly like me. I'd missed Jade's outgoing nature and Rowan's easy going one. Maybe today wouldn't be so hard after all.

I took a deep breath and began to descend the stairs once more, armed with the knowledge that I'd be okay. It'd be good to get out and socialise with someone besides Mark. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt too much.

"Call me when you want picking up," Claudine called as she pulled away from the farmhouse in a cloud of dust. I looked nervously up at Mark before ascending the porch steps and making my way to the door, careful to avoid the hole in the wood. I felt a pang of longing shoot through my chest. I'd missed this place.

Just as Mark raised his hand ready to knock, I grabbed his arm in a sudden flare of panic. "Mark, wait! What if they don't want me here? What if they're angry that I shut them out?"

"Mare, relax. They're not going to be angry. I wasn't lying when I said they'd love to see you again, I think they really have missed seeing you around. And besides," he said with a shrug. "What're they going to do, send you home again?"

"They're vampires!" I hissed. "They can do a lot more than just send me home."

With a roll of the eyes and an exasperated sigh, he rapped on the door despite my look of worry. "Trust me, Mare." Mark said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine." I gave him a reluctant nod, just as the door swung open.

Before I could even take in who had opened it, I was almost knocked off my feet by a blonde bomb shell. Jade's arms tightened around me, pulling me into a suffocating hug. "I thought I heard you out here," she squealed. "It's been so long and we've all missed you so much, even Kestrel said she missed seeing you. Can you believe that? Kestrel? I know you're having a hard time, what with Ash being away and all, I couldn't imagine being away from Mark for this amount of time." I couldn't focus on any of her words as I was to busy concentrating on my lack of oxygen, thanks to her airtight hug. I was pretty sure my face would turn blue at any moment if she didn't let me go soon.

Thankfully, Mark came to my rescue, drawing the small girl off of me. "Whoa there Jade, humans need air," he said pulling her into his chest and softly kissing the top of her head. Seeing them like that felt like someone had jammed a knife right into my heart. I had to supress a groan. Ash and me should have been like that, being all cute and coupley. Of course I wasn't exactly sure if Ash was the sort of guy who would take part in cute coupley stuff, but a girl could dream.

"Oh, my gosh, Mary-Lynnette I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Jade gushed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile at her concern. I really had missed her.

"I'm fine," I laughed. It felt so good to laugh; I couldn't remember the last time I'd properly laughed.

Rowan soon appeared in the doorway, Kestrel at her shoulder. My unease suddenly returned. Just because Jade was glad to see me didn't mean the other two would be. "Hey," I said awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Hey," Rowan returned, taking in the scene before her. Although her greeting wasn't quite as enthusiastic as Jade's had been, she didn't look hostile or angry in any way. She looked more surprised than anything, and it wasn't easy to surprise a vampire.

"Look, I'm sorry about," I started, but was soon cut off by Rowan shaking her head, dismissing my apology. "You don't have to apologise, Mare-Lynnette. We understand why you felt as if you needed to keep your distance. It can't be easy being separated from your soul mate, even if it was your own decision." The look in her eyes was that of such kindness, and her voice was filled with so much sincerity that I felt the beginnings of tears prick the back of my eyes. Everything seemed too good to be true.

"So, you're not mad at me? You're not angry that I ditched you guys, or anything?" I asked, still not quite believing it. Rowan smiled warmly at me, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Jade beaming. "Don't be silly," she said, stepping closer to me. "We could never be mad at our brother's girlfriend."

I had to fight the urge to wince, but luckily as Rowan pulled me into a hug, not quite as tight as Jade's, I brushed it off. I couldn't blanch at every mention of Ash. They said that time heals all wounds; I wondered when I would finally stop hurting.

"We really are glad to have you back," Rowan whispered in my ear, although I was sure the other vampires, with their heightened hearing, also heard. The wave of relief that overcame me was overwhelming. Up until this point, I hadn't realised just how much I'd needed to hear that. Especially from Rowan. Out of all of the sisters, she was the one who seemed the most motherly, the one with the most authority and the most wisdom. I'd been happy when Jade had accepted me back, but Jade forgave everyone, despite what she was, she was just so innocent. I'd almost felt like her love and forgiveness was given too easily. Acceptance from Rowan was something completely different, no more important, but more fulfilling.

"Me too," I whispered back, and was shocked to feel just how true it was. It had been my decision to pull away from them all, to close myself off, just like it had been my decision to send Ash away. It turned out I wasn't too good at making big decisions, but with Ash I knew I'd done the right thing, no matter how painful it'd been. But leaving the sisters had been my biggest mistake ever. I'd thought I couldn't be around them, interact with them because they reminded me too much of Ash, but maybe, just maybe that was exactly what I needed. People who I could rely on no matter what, people who understood the hard time I was going through. I'd thought I needed to be alone to take my mind off of my absent soul mate, but all I needed was to be with people who cared about me.

Severing all my ties to Ash had only made things harder, lonelier. I discovered I needed all of the things I'd tried to escape. The things that made me think of him, that although they reminded me he wasn't here, they also reminded me of just how much I loved him.

Pulling away from Rowan, I looked at the last remaining sister. Her golden hair was wild and her eyes were a liquid silver that made me think she'd just come back from a hunt. Out of all of the sisters, Kestrel was the one who most reminded me of Ash, with her snarky and unpredictable nature. It made her remarkable, but it also made her dangerous.

I smiled weakly at her. Her gaze remained on me, steady and unwavering, but unlike the other two girls, her eyes were not filled with warmth and forgiveness, they were hard. I swallowed a lump in my throat, as I felt everyone's eyes on us. "So," I began, taking a nervous step forward. She raised her eyebrows in an unimpressed manner. I stopped in my tracks, raising my hand in a half-hearted wave. "Hey, Kestrel. It's been a while."

"Mary-Lynnette," she said stiffly, her posture rigid. "It's good to see you." Somehow I seriously doubted she meant that. Everything about her made me think she thought just the opposite. My heart plummeted; perhaps I was stupid to think that I would be accepted back into their ranks without fault.

"Yeah, you too," I said softly, but Kestrel had already turned her back on me, disappearing into the house. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. Disappointment spread through me. When I'd left the house this morning I'd been worried about coming here, afraid of the memories I'd be bombarded with. But never had I thought the most troublesome thing about my visit would be a sulky vampire.

"Why don't we all go inside," Rowan said cheerfully, ushering us through the open door. Jade walked a head in her graceful stride, dragging Mark by the hand after her. He had that look of complete adoration on his face as he let her lead him through to the living room. I only felt a small spark of jealousy as I watched them, but couldn't linger on it for too long. I was glad that Mark had found someone to be with, and was even more pleased that it was someone as gentle as Jade. They seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and I couldn't help but wonder if that's what people thought when they saw Ash and me together.

"She'll come around you know," Rowan said from behind me, making me jump. I'd almost forgotten she was there. "Just give her time." I nodded my head in agreement, but somehow I wasn't so sure Kestrel would let this go so easily. I didn't know why she'd taken badly to my reappearing. Was it because I'd offended her by leaving? Out of all the sisters I would think she'd be the one least affected by my departure. Or was she just pissed that I'd come back again? Maybe she'd liked not having me around.

Whatever the reason, I didn't think Kestrel would be warming up to me any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! So this is chapter two, and it's in Ash's POV, just to give you a heads up. Feel free to leave reviews, I would love to hear what people think of my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series, nor do I own any of the characters.**

* * *

It had been six months since I'd left Briar Creek to fulfil the task of making up for my past mistakes. I in no way missed the pokey town with its run down gas station, small population and lack of anything to do, but I did miss my Mary-Lynnette. I missed her strong will, beautiful smile and the way she'd look at me when she thought no one was watching. Hell, I even missed the way she used to kick me in the shins.

James had once told me that I'd fall in love and it'd hurt, and boy I'd fallen hard. Never before had I felt something so strong as when I'd first laid eyes on her, the instant connection I'd felt. I'd never truly believed in the soul mate principal before I'd met Mare. I'd never thought that amount of love could be possible. I'd never understood how people could so completely put another persons happiness before their own. But now I knew. I'd do anything for Mary-Lynnette, even if it meant leaving her to right all of my sins, a list that was too long to comprehend. But for her I'd do it.

I was in a nightclub; the music was hammering at my sensitive ears and the flashing neon lights made me want to squint. I shoved my way through the masses of grinding bodies, shifting like the sea as they danced.

In the corners of the large room, dark figures lurked in the shadows, stalking the club with hungry eyes. I knew from past experiences that this was a vampire hotspot, lots of sweaty bodies and pumping veins to pick from. It was the perfect place to lure in prey. The lights disguised the predatory glitter in the vampire's eyes, and the humans were too intoxicated with alcohol to realise anything was wrong until it was too late. It was the perfect hunting ground. Lots of choice, vampires liked choice.

My sharp eyes spotted movement in my peripheral, and I trained my stare on the vampire as he made his move. The guy had long shaggy blonde hair that changed colours with the lights; his body was bulging with muscles. I could just make out the whites of his pointed fangs indenting his lower lip.

As he made his way onto the dance floor, his graceful walk screamed: danger, but the dancers were either too drunk or too oblivious to care, as he eyed them in turn. Finally he came to a stop near the centre of the floor and tapped a pretty girl with dark brown curls on the shoulder. For a second I was stunned by her resemblance to Mary-Lynnette, so surprised that I almost missed the blonde vampire whisper into her ear. Dismissing the pang of longing I felt for her, I strained my ears.

I couldn't make out exactly what he said thanks to the overpowering music but it wasn't hard to guess. The girl gave him a big smile and nodded her head enthusiastically, before letting the vampire drag her by the hand to the edge of the dance floor. A few of the girl's friends gave her questioning looks but soon dismissed her departure, carrying on with their own dancing. Idiots. Didn't they know they'd probably just seen their friend for the last time?

_Not if I can help it,_ I thought to myself as I kept level with the girl and the vamp, walking parallel to them, never taking my eyes off of the two. On closer inspection the girl bore little resemblance to my soul mate other than her hair, in fact she looked as if she was from Hispanic dissent. She was also much taller than Mare, her height emphasised by her stiletto heels, which would only make it so much harder for her to run away from her attacker. Why were humans so clueless? Why did they insist on making themselves such easy targets? Even when I myself was the hunter, I'd found it irritating. They could at least make an effort to make themselves and more importantly their blood, more of a challenge to get to.

I slipped a wooden stake out of my jacket pocket as the vampire lead his victim towards the back door of the club. The wood felt rough against the palm of my hand, but the weight was comforting. The steak, as well as a variety of knives made out of silver and iron, had been my weapon of choice for the past few months. All of them were currently stashed neatly into the inside of my leather jacket.

I lost sight of the couple as I cut across the tightly packed dance floor, bobbing heads hindering my view. I shoved a middle-sized man wearing a hideous lime green shirt out of the way in my annoyance, desperate to get back my view of the subjects at hand. "Move!" I hissed, pushing past another group of maniac dancers.

"Hey, dude! Did you just shove me?" A huge man rounded on me, his body towering above me. He clearly didn't notice the stake I was holding in my hand. But even without the weapon, I still had no doubt that I could take him. Still, that would make a scene, and the last thing I wanted to do was draw attention to myself. Instead I just shrugged, holding my hands up in surrender. "Sorry, man, it was him, not me. You see the guy with the green shirt?" I indicted to the middle-sized man I'd shoved out of my way earlier. "Him?" Asked the man I was currently facing off, pointing at green shirt. "That's the one," I said, already moving past him. I still hadn't regained my line of sight on the vampire, but was confident I'd find him again.

"Thanks, man," said the guy walking past me, no doubt to confront the guy with the green shirt. Poor, guy. He had no idea what was coming.

Just as I was approaching the edge of the dance floor, I saw the back door swinging shut. That had to be the vampire and his victim leaving the building. I had to hurry, to save the girl before it was too late.

I broke into a run, crossing the rest of the distance to the door at vampire speed. The cold air hit me as I entered a dark alleyway, the chill of the night digging into me. It didn't bother me. The alley was a perfect place for a vampire to have a midnight snack, it was secluded, the only visible entrance was the door I'd just come through, the other end blocked off by dustbins. The moon that was at the moment only a crescent, served the only light. The darkness would be very hard for human eyes to adjust to. It wasn't however a problem for my heightened vision, I could see as clearly as if it was day.

Two figures were at the end of the alley, near the row of over spilling bins. The vamp had the girl pressed against the wall, his back to me, his focus solely on the girl's neck and her aorta. I smiled to myself. This was going to be too easy.

I poised my stake and raced forward, grabbing the blonde vampire by his bulging shoulder. He spun around fangs fully extended, and hissed like a cat protecting its dinner, which I suppose he was in a way. A quick look to the girl determined that she was okay, terrified out of her wits, but okay. Her tanned neck bore no bite marks, and was free from blood. It was the best I could hope for.

The vampire took a swing at me, but his movements despite being fast, were clumsy. He was obviously a newbie, maybe only recently turned. I dodged the attack with ease, ducking under his fist and ramming him into the wall with my shoulder. With a squeak, the girl just managed to get out of the way before being squashed by the hulk of muscle.

He struggled against my grip for a few seconds, it was clear he was relying on his bulk alone, hoping it was enough to defeat me. Fat chance.

I held the point of the stake just above his heart, applying just enough pressure to tear open his shirt and pierce his skin. A small amount of red blossomed on his chest. I heard the girl gasp behind me and had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

The vampire hissed again, but this time in pain. His eyes were liquid silver and I could only imagine mine were the same. A satisfied smile spread across my lips at my victim's discomfort. "It's not nice being the one who's hunted is it?" I joked with a cruel laugh. "It can actually be quite unpleasant." I pressed the stake further into his chest, not enough to kill him, but enough that it would start to be hurting like hell.

My mind flashed back to six months ago when the werewolf Jeremy Lovett had hit me over the head. He'd tried to kill me, tried to turn Mary-Lynnette into a creature of the night, and I'd been absolutely useless. Mary-Lynnette had been forced to not only save herself, but save me too.

The girl behind me, with her hair long brown curls, wasn't Mare, wasn't anything like her. This girl wasn't strong enough to save herself, she needed someone to do it for her, and I could only hope that Mary-Lynnette would be proud of what I was doing. Saving innocents. I could only hope she would be proud of _me._

It was jerks like the guy in front of me, like the person I used to be, who made the world a dangerous place. Those who didn't really know what they were doing were wrong. It was just a game to them, humans acting as pawns. Not everyone could have a strong, brave, shin-kicking girl to open their eyes for them. By killing them I was doing them a favour. Maybe in death they would have a second chance. That's if vampires went anywhere after death, it's thought that they just simply go out, like a candle. How depressing.

With that thought, I thrust the stake further into the vampire's chest, digging it in until I feel it pierce his heart. His mouth opens in a silent scream, and his eyes lose their silver gleam, turning blank like a stone. His skin turns to a deathly pallor and wrinkles like tissue paper.

I let the body fall to the ground and then proceed to hide it behind the dustbins. I loved it when things were conveniently placed like that. No one would find him until morning.

I turned around to face the girl who had pressed her back up against the brick wall, looking as if she wanted nothing more than for it to just swallow her whole.

I took a cautious step toward her, my hands raised in a placating gesture. I approached her as if she was a wild animal that could bolt at any second. Her eyes only widened further in terror, her gaze shooting towards the stake in my hand.

Carefully and very slowly, I slipped the weapon back into my jacket pocket, and held my now empty hands in front of me. "I'm not going to hurt you," I said in my most soothing voice. I wasn't used to comforting people. It felt weird.

The girl whimpered and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "What's your name?" I asked, staying on the spot as to not frighten her further.

"S-Sarah," she replied in a shaky voice. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself; I saw they were covered in tiny goose bumps. I'd forgotten how cold it was. It must have been freezing for a human, especially one in a short party dress. I felt the urge to hand her my jacket, just like any proper gentleman would do, but feared that the weapon lined pockets would only freak her out further. I decided the best option was to get her back inside.

"Look, Sarah," I said, finally taking another step closer to her. She looked at me wearily, still with a hint of fear, but she didn't shy away from me. I counted that as a success. "You need to get back inside okay? Get your friends and go straight home, you understand? Don't stop until you're tucked up nice and in bed, and tomorrow this will all feel like a horrible dream. Okay?" She nodded her head obediently and began towards the back door to the club.

Before she opened it she let her hand rest on the handle for a second, and looked over her shoulder to face me. She still looked as if she was in shock, I guess almost having your blood drained and then seeing your attacker murdered right in front of you did that. She still managed to stutter out, "Th-thank you, for saving my life." I waved her words away, giving her a small but sincere smile. "Don't mention it, it was nothing." She nodded her head once more before turning and disappearing back into the club, hopefully to find her friends and go home. She looked scared enough to follow my instructions, but with humans you could never be sure.

I slumped back against the wall in exhaustion. It'd been over a day since I'd last fed, and killing bad guys really took a lot out of you. I tilted my head back to look at the sky above me. It was quite clear, a few wispy clouds roamed the dark void, but the stars were still visible, tiny pinpricks in the blackness. It was a nice enough night that I was sure Mary-Lynnette would be outside, probably on the hill, looking up at them too. Was she thinking of me, or had she moved on? Part of me hoped she had, so that she wouldn't have to experience all the pain of being separated. But then another part of me felt like it would die if she'd forgotten about me, just shrivel up and fade away. I was scared that if I didn't have her I'd go back to being the man I once was.

I tuned in to the connection that was always between us, the silver link that joined us. Through it I couldn't tell much, just that she was okay and not in danger. But that was good enough for me. Along as she was okay, I could get by. I could hold out until I'd put things right. I had no idea how long that would take, or how much I needed to do but I would do it. For her.

I didn't really know how much good I was actually doing by picking off lone targets like I'd done tonight. I'd been going through the same routine for the past six months now. Stake out a club or a bar, find the bad guys and when the right moments came I would pounce, saving the day. Playing Ash the hero.

Still, after six months of doing this, I still felt as if I'd hardly done anything. Nothing to make myself worthy of Mary-Lynnette's love. I needed to aim higher, think bigger. I needed to do something to make her really proud of me. If only I knew what. Perhaps it would come to me in the morning.

I picked myself up from the wall and made my way back through the club until I came out on the other side, the cold air once again hitting me. I was glad that I hadn't seen Sarah anywhere in the club. She must have done as I'd asked and gone home. Good.

I made my way down the street, towards my temporary apartment. I'd been staying there for the past three days and knew I'd have to move on soon, before the vampires and other Night Worlders got wind of my presence. There weren't any laws about killing other Night World members, but I doubted my peers would take kindly to me killing their friends.

However despite this knowledge, I couldn't seem to drag myself away from this place. Vegas has always seemed like a home to me and I was reluctant to leave. At first I'd considered staying with my cousins Thea and Blaise Harman, but feared they'd see the change in me and ask questions. If they found out I was in love with a human, it would mean a death penalty for both Mare and me. I couldn't let that happen.

Even though there had been whispers of a movement against Night World law, where humans and vampires, witches, shape shifters, werewolves, had broken the rules just like I had, and fallen in love, not everyone would be so sympathetic. There was no way I was risking Mare in hope that my cousins were part of the resistance. I was almost certain Blaise would have no part of it, that was one of the reasons we'd always gotten on so well. Humans were beneath us, there for our own amusement. I wanted to strangle that guy I used to be for thinking such things.

As I walking down the street, movement up ahead grabbed the attention of my tired eyes. I guy and a girl was walking down the path, it looked as if they'd just exited a nightclub themselves. From the swagger in his graceful walk it was clear that he was a vampire. The girl, although she possessed no less grace, was clearly human. I could hear her heartbeat from here.

Further ahead, my eyes picked out two other figures lying in wait in the shadows. I could only assume the first vampire had planned some sort of attack on the girl, and that she knew nothing of it, otherwise I doubt she would be looking so calm.

Despite being outnumbered three to one, I knew it was my obligation to get this girl out of trouble. Being a hero was turning out to be a full time job.

I moved into the shadows myself to keep out of sight as I followed my latest damsel in distress. As I neared them I could see the vampire was young and handsome, with an angular face and brown wavy hair. The girl was tall, even though she wasn't wearing heals, thank god, her hair was long and as black as midnight. Even from my position in the shadows I could make out her brilliant emerald green eyes, glinting with something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

The two were nearing the alley where the other vampires were lying in wait. I saw the vamp with the wavy brown hair's eyes flick briefly toward his crew, a silent signal to make their attack.

In that second I made my move. From the way he'd seemed to be giving the orders, it was clear that wavy hair was the leader, meaning it was essential that I take him out first. Luckily he hadn't been expecting me, I had the element of surprise on my side.

Even with my advantage the vampire was still a tough component. He span around at the speed of light as I neared him and lunged straight for my throat. I barely had time to move out the way before he was striking again. His eyes kept darting to the stake that was now back in my hand. He laughed a humourless laugh. "So the vampire becomes the vampire hunter," he said, shifting from foot to foot. He was clearly trying to distract me, get me talking so that he could find an opening, grab the stake and plunge it into my heart.

"You could say that," I said, ducking as he swung a fist in my direction. He proceeded to bring up his knee, landing a hit right in my stomach as I dodged his first attack. Pain blossomed through my abdomen at the impact, but adrenaline soon phased it out, allowing me to focus only on my attacker.

This guy was good, not a newbie like most of my other victims, but a seasoned vampire who knew how to control their strength and speed for maximum effect. Luckily, I was just as good.

Without hesitation I swung out with my stake, leaving a long gash across his cheek, before following up with an uppercut to the jaw using my fist. I heard a crack and couldn't help a cocky smirk. "Need a bit more practice, huh?" I taunted.

Having sparked the vampire's anger, I anticipated the round of furious blows he launched at me, dodging each one with precise efficiency. I was vaguely aware of another fight going on behind me, leaving me to wonder what had caught up this guy's comrades.

Before I could linger on this thought anymore, I saw the perfect opening. Whilst attacking me, wavy hair had left his chest and torso wide open, vulnerable to attack. Quickly before the opportunity was missed, I slipped the stake underneath his ribcage with experienced ease. I locked it into place, finding his heart with the deadly point.

In his eyes I could see faint admiration, it obviously wasn't often that he got beat in a fight. He'd never come across anyone as good as Ash Redfern then, I gloated to myself.

Wasting no time, I slid the weapon out of wavy hair's chest, the second I knew he was dead. Turning to face my next two victims, I stared in shock at what I saw. One vampire lay dead on the flaw, his skin shrivelled like a prune with three long scratch marks torn into his forehead, and a wooden sword protruding out of his chest. Whilst the other was already half way down the street, running away in terror.

I looked around to see who could've caused such damage, but there was only the girl who I'd been trying to save. She bent down to retrieve her sword from the dead vamp's chest, wiping the blood on her jeans as she did so. She then concealed the weapon in an oversized coat that fell down to her knees. There wasn't even a bulge to identify a hidden weapon. No wonder the vampires' had so much confidence; I doubt they would have been so careless if they'd know their victim was carrying a deadly sword.

"Nice job," I said, stepping over the dead bodies, approaching the girl. She turned to me, quick as a flash, anger shining in her eyes. "What the hell were you doing?" She commanded, tossing her dark hair over one shoulder.

I stood frozen to the spot, completely taken aback. "What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. Why was she so angry? I'd just tried to save her life; she could at least attempt to sound grateful.

"I had them," she said, throwing out a hand to gesture to the dead bodies. "I had them, and thanks to _you_, one of them got away." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, looking in the direction that the third had guy ran off.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" I tried, through lack of anything else to say. "I thought I was being helpful, I was trying to save your life."

"Well I didn't need saving! I was doing just fine all on my own." I threw my hands up in the air in disbelief. "Well I can see that now. But how was I supposed to know you were Buffy the vampire slayer? I was just trying to do the right thing."

"Well you didn't," she snapped, turning her back on me and beginning to walk away.

"Hey, wait up," I called. No way was I letting her get away. I'd been trying to figure out a way I could do more good, and I thought I just found it. Alone I could take on a fair amount of bad guys, but with another badass vampire hunter by my side? We could do double the amount of damage.

"What's your name?" I asked, quickening my pace to keep up with her. "Why would I tell you?" She replied in annoyance, cutting me a death stare from the corner of her eye. I held back a smile. I liked this girl, she kind of reminded me of Mary-Lynnette.

"Well I did just save your life." She shot me a full on glare this time. "You didn't save my life. I was handling it without you." I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, but you have to admit we made a pretty awesome team."

She narrowed her eyes at me, looking me up and down from head to toe. No doubt processing how much of a threat I was. "If this is some sort of attempt at hitting on me, I have to tell you that I'm already spoken for."

"And let me guess. If I try anything you'll rip my balls of and feed them to a pack of wild dogs," I finished for her, earning me a small, amused smile on her part. "Something like that," she said, and I noticed that her posture relaxed ever so slightly.

"Well you have nothing to worry about," I continued. "I already have a girl back home, and I can tell you that she'd totally kick my ass if I tried anything with someone else." This earned me a full on laugh. "Good on her," said the girl with the midnight black hair. I laughed a little too. "Yeah, good on her."

We walked for another couple of minutes in silence. I had no idea where we were going, but I knew that with each step, we were travelling further and further away from my apartment. It was a good thing I knew this city by the back of my hand. "You know, I wasn't kidding when I said we made a good team. How about we become partners in crime? You know, double the trouble, two minds are greater than one and all that," I began, looking at her from the corner of my eye to take in her reaction. She turned to face me, her eyebrows raised. "Sorry, but I already have a team, and a whole pack of minds is greater than two."

I was surprised into silence. Wow, had I possibly just stumbled onto a gold mine of do gooders. I had to assume that the people she was working with weren't just ordinary vampire hunters; otherwise I could safely say I'd already be lying on the ground with that wicked sword poking out of my chest. "Really?" I said, not even trying to cover my surprise.

"Yep," she said nodding her head. "There's quite a few of us, although we actually have bigger priorities right now, than just getting rid of local thugs. Hunting vampires is actually just a hobby of mine." She flashed me a dangerous smile that was probably supposed to disconcert me, but only made a small smile twist the corners of my mouth. "That's a pretty bad ass hobby. And what exactly is this group you work with?" If I could get in with this pack, it could be the ticket I was looking for to prove myself to Mary-Lynnette. It was the perfect opportunity.

"That knowledge is confidential," the girl said, shattering my hopes. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "You can't seriously think I can't be trusted. I just saved your life!"

"You didn't save my life!"

"Still, surely killing a bad guy vampire dude is enough to prove that I have good intentions." She gave me a slow considering look; I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Maybe," she said at last. "What was your name again?" I laughed without humour. "So your good enough to know my name, but not the other way around? That's hardly fair."

"You have nothing that I want," she said shortly, putting me back in my place. "I, however, clearly have something that you want. So I suggest, if you ever want to meet the people I work with, you tell me your name." She lifted her eyebrows in expectancy, like a schoolteacher scolding a naughty child. I bowed under her stare.

"Ash, Ash Redfern."

At my words, her face showed both recognition and wariness. It was clear my name meant something to her, although perhaps it was just my surname. The Redfern family were well known, my father especially. Recovering her composure she nodded her head slowly.

"Then I trust you know of Thierry Descouedres," her words weren't a question but a statement. Of course I knew who Thierry was. Everyone knew who Thierry was. I nodded my head.

She sighed as if finally making her mind up about something. I just hoped her decision was a good one. "Tomorrow morning, come to Thierry's mansion. I'll introduce you to the group, from there it'll be up to everyone else whether they let you join or not."

"How do you know I want to join? Perhaps I'm just mildly curious," I said in a teasing manner, trying to lighten the mood. She gave me a disbelieving smile before saying, "then I guess you don't need to come tomorrow then, and I'll tell everyone to avoid all contact with you. Or maybe I'll just make you my next victim. That should be fun, I feel like I need more of a challenge," she trailed off, and I shook my head in amusement.

"Okay, okay, point taken. I'll be there tomorrow, bright and early," I said cheerfully, but despite my easy-going tone, I felt a bout of nerves creep up on me. If Thierry was part of this group, it must be a pretty important organisation. I couldn't miss out on the opportunity to join such a group; it was the perfect way to prove my worth to Mare.

At the girl's doubtful look, I said, "Seriously, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it." The girl nodded her head and began to walk away. "See you tomorrow then," she said. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. What if the others didn't let me into the mansion? Even if she warned them of my arrival, what if they mistook me for an intruder?

"Hey," I called after. "Whom should I ask for?"

Just before disappearing into the shadows altogether, she looked over her shoulder, a small smile forming across her lips. "Ask for the Cat. They'll know who you mean."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! This next chapter doesn't really have a lot happening, sorry about that, but I needed it to lead into the main part of the story. Things should probably really start to get going within the next couple of chapters, if all goes to plan! As always, please feel free to leave a review giving your opinion or any suggestions you may have. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how're you doing?" Rowan finally asked. It was the first time since I'd arrived that we'd finally been alone. Mark and Jade were off in the garden, supposedly to look at the scenery, but everyone knew they really meant to make out. And Kestrel was off somewhere doing whatever Kestrel did.

So far I'd managed to avoid anything that would remind me of Ash, dodging dangerous topics of conversation, and keeping myself occupied to avoid any of my thoughts from wandering. So far I'd been doing good.

"I'm fine, I guess," I answered Rowan after a brief pause. I'd been doing so well, no way was I going to ruin it all now. Rowan raised her eyebrows into two perfect arcs, clearly not believing my response for even a second. "Really?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Really," I replied in a pitch that was slightly too high to be convincing. This earned me another look from Rowan. Taking a deep breath I said, "Look, Rowan, I'm not going to poor my heart out to you. I only just managed to pluck up the courage to come here in the first place, and don't get me wrong, I'm so glad I did,"

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' coming in?" She interrupted, staring me down. "BUT," I continued, emphasising the word. "It's hard enough being constantly reminded that he's not here, without having to talk about it."

I gave her puppy dog eyes, willing her to understand. At last, after what I assumed was an internal debate, she nodded her head in understanding. "Okay," she said in a light voice. "I won't question you any further about my brother."

"Thank you," I sighed, but was cut off when she raised a hand. "For now. But I won't let you try and shut us out again. If I see or even suspect that you're going to crawl back into that hole you've dug for yourself, I will pull you back out kicking and screaming." I smiled, despite the horrific image Rowan's words had implanted in my head. "Sounds like a deal."

Just then the back door burst open and in came a giggling Jade, Mark's arms wrapped around her waist. I averted my gaze, unable to control the wave on longing that rolled over me. For all my strength I'd had today, blocking Ash from my mind, I couldn't help but think of our practically non-existent relationship, when my brother's blossoming one was shoved right under my nose.

I saw Rowan cast her eyes in my direction, no doubt checking my reaction towards the lovebirds. I cursed myself for showing such weakness, especially after I'd just given my speech about being fine. But I still couldn't bring myself to look at the happy couple. I gave Rowan a rueful smile. She gave me a sympathetic one in return.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," I announced pushing myself up from the couch. As if noticing for the first time that there were other people in the room, Jade turned to me, her face stricken. "Oh, Mary-Lynnette, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you were in here, we didn't mean to,"

"Don't apologise," I said, interrupting her rambling. "You shouldn't have to stop having fun together and being happy together, just because I'm here." Jade continued to give me a worried look. "Seriously, I'm fine though. I really do just need some fresh air, I'll be right back." The doubtful look remained on her face, but I continued on my way to the back door. Why would no one believe that I was okay? I was getting on just fine. It still felt as if I was trying to reassure myself more than anyone else.

"I'm fine," I whispered to myself, slipping out the door.

My lungs filled with the warm outside air as I tilted my head back to allow the sun to shine down upon my face. A slight breeze toyed with my hair as I continued to take deep lungfulls.

It would have been the perfect moment if Ash had been beside me, his hand in mine, gently tracing patterns across my palm. Perhaps he would have leant down to whisper something in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. I'd laugh and he'd press a kiss to my forehead, then draw me in close so that I could rest my head against his chest.

"What are you smiling at?" A sharp voice shocked me out of my imaginings with a jolt. I jumped back in surprise as I noticed Kestrel standing not two feet away from me.

"What're you doing here? You almost frightened the life out of me!" I exclaimed, taking a steadying breath to calm my racing heart. "Well, I do live here," she returned leaning back against the side panelling of the house.

Kestrel had made numerous appearances throughout the day, but all had been brief, with not much said on her part. At first I'd tried to make conversation with her, but she'd either just blank me, or openly glare. After those short encounters, I didn't really know where we stood with each other.

Despite her earlier frostiness, she now seemed completely at ease. Her prowling eyes looked me up and down, silently judging me. Self consciously, I crossed my arms protectively around me. "What do you want, Kestrel?" I muttered, but I knew that with her vampire senses, she'd hear me.

She laughed at me, a delicate laugh that also managed to sound dangerous at the same time. "What do I want? I don't want anything from you, Mary-Lynnette," she said. Somehow I found that hard to believe. "Then why are you here?" I asked, insistent on getting an answer.

She made a grand gesture with her hands, indicating the house and garden around her. "Like I just said, I live here. If you haven't realised that yet, then you're slower than I thought you were." I didn't know whether to be offended by her comment or not, instead I just pressed on with my questioning.

"You know what I mean. I meant why are you here, here. You've been ignoring me all day, and now you suddenly decide to come out to chitchat. I find that hard to believe."

She just shrugged her shoulders, as if she had no answer for the question herself. Realisation dawned on me. "Rowan sent you out here to make up with me, didn't she?" I asked, suddenly feeling extremely tired. I didn't need to be treated like a child, forced to hug and make up after every falling out. Rowan may have been the oldest, with the most authority, but technically, that authority didn't stretch over me.

Kestrel gave me a big smile, flashing her fangs. "Got it in one," she said, before reaching into her pocket and fishing around for something. I stood wide-eyed in shock, as I watched her pull out a pack of cigarettes, extracting one and lighting it up. She slid the rest of the pack back into her pocket, and took a big puff.

"Since when do you smoke?" I asked in disbelief. Clearly I'd missed more than I'd thought when I'd been away.

"Since I realised that I'm a vampire and can't get lung cancer. I can do whatever I want." She turned her gaze back onto me, taking in my disgusted expression. She seemed deeply satisfied to have been the one to cause it. "Why?" She asked. "Does it bother you?" With that she blew a big cloud of smoke in my direction, causing me to choke and splutter.

With one hand I waved the cloud away, making my vision clear again. "No, it doesn't bother me," I said sweetly, trying to hold back another fit of coughs. "Just don't smoke them around Mark. He's asthmatic, and doesn't need you blowing your fumes around everywhere."

She laughed at my concern for my brother, making a spark of annoyance shoot through me. "My _fumes?_ What do you think I am, a chimney?"

"You might as well be," I said, refusing to back down. Giving me a sidelong look, she nodded her head in agreement. "Point taken, I won't smoke them around your brother."

"Thank you," I sighed in relief. At least she listened to me about something. I wondered whether it had more to do with my warning, or whether it was fear of Jade ripping her head off if she were to be the one who caused Mark to have an asthma attack. I guessed it was the latter. Still, as long as she wasn't a danger to Mark, I was happy.

"Sooo…" I began again. As long as Kestrel was here, I might as well try to get to the bottom of why she'd reacted so badly to my turning up. "What was up with you earlier with the whole giving the death glare? I didn't think you cared whether I'm here or not," I started. Staring at her gorgeous profile, the smoke curling up from the cigarette in the space before her, the sunlight framing her face in a golden glow, I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty.

"I don't care," she began, tapping ash onto the ground. "It's just I like some warning when my latest source of entertainment disappears and reappears out of the blue." She said it so nonchalantly, that I was reluctant to admit that I felt a small amount of hurt. Was that all I was to her, a source of entertainment? I refused to believe it.

"And it's not because you missed me, that you may have felt a little bit betrayed when I stopped coming over to this place?" I prompted, hoping to get more of a reaction out of her. She cut me a narrow eyed look. "Are you trying to get me to hate you?"

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Just trying to get to the truth, that's all."

"Well," she said, throwing the lighted cigarette onto the ground, stomping it out with her foot. I winced at the mark it would leave on the woodwork. "If you want to know the truth, here it is. This town is a dump, okay? Briar Creek is a pokey old trashcan of a town with nothing to do. I came here, escaped from the island so that I could have my freedom, so that I could live my life, as _I _wanted it. And look where it got me!" She flung an arm out, emphasising her point by gesturing to the empty hills on the horizon. Anger fuelled both her actions and her voice. "When you came along, and you accused us of murdering Aunt Opal, and fell in love with my brother, and brought an angry werewolf to our door, I thought this is it. This is the life I want, full of excitement and danger. I thought that maybe it'd all been worth it. But then my brother left, and you dug yourself into a pit of despair, and all the excitement just went away." She finished her speech, taking a breath she didn't actually need.

Kestrel didn't look at me; she kept her gaze focused solely on the horizon. I on the other hand was forced to look at her in a different light. Never before had I seen Kestrel as someone who needed others to make her life better. She was always the one who seemed the most in control, who knew what they wanted from life and would go out of her way to get it. I'd noted on a number of occasions that Kestrel was not the sought of girl who suited small towns such as Briar Creek. She was built for big cities, with lots of nightlife and wild parties. I just didn't realise how badly she depended on it.

"Surely things can't be _that_ bad," I tried, attempting to come up with something to make her feel better. My mind came up blank.

She let out a harsh, bitter laugh. "Oh yeah? I spend my weekends watching cooking shows with Rowan, which is absolutely pointless because we don't even need to eat proper food."

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped my lips. In that second, I couldn't think of anything more hilarious than Rowan forcing Kestrel to watch Jamie Oliver make the perfect curry, on a Saturday night. Another fit of giggles passed over me, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep them back.

Kestrel turned to glare at me, but it only made my laughter that much worse. I had to hold onto the house for support. Her stormy look softened, and a small smile played at the corners of her mouth. Nudging my shoulder with her elbow she whined, "It's not funny, Mary-Lynnette! This is my actual life. Do you realise how many times I've had to watch repeats of Gordon Ramsay's kitchen nightmares? I could probably name for you half of the contestants."

It felt as if my stomach may actually implode with laughter as I bent over, trying to pull myself back together. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed this hard. It felt both good and torturous at the same time.

Finally, I managed to contain myself, although tiny giggles kept erupting from my mouth. "Okay, in all seriousness, if you're that bored staying here, why don't you go somewhere else. Not like permanently, I know you couldn't leave your sisters, but you know, just like a trip or something?"

She looked wistful at the idea, as if imagining it in her head, but I could see in her eyes that she knew it would never happen. "Rowan would never let me go by myself, and she'd completely freak if I went without her permission."

"Couldn't you all go?" Even though I'd been the one to just suggest it, the thought made my insides cripple. I couldn't imagine a Briar Creek without the sisters in it. We'd been reunited for less than a day, and already I was coming to depend on them again. How had I ever managed to tear myself away the first time?

Kestrel shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the floor. "I don't know," she said, "Jade would probably never leave Mark behind, and Rowan would never leave Jade. Even if she knew that she was completely safe stopping here. So as a result, here I am, stuck in this pit of a town." I forced myself to brush off her insults of my home town, relieved despite myself, that it didn't look like the sisters would be going anywhere anytime soon. "Couldn't you just go by yourself? I'm sure Rowan would understand."

Kestrel laughed again, humourless. "You haven't seen Rowan get angry then. It's bloody terrifying. So it looks like I'm staying here with the rest of you," she sighed.

I immediately felt guilty for wanting the sisters to stay when I saw Kestrel's trapped expression, and her longing for something bigger. It reminded me of one time when I was little and mom was still alive. Both of my parents had taken Mark and me to the zoo on a family outing, it had been one of the best days of my life. We'd laughed, ate a picnic, and just generally had fun as a family. But just when we'd been getting ready to go, we'd walked past the tiger enclosure, and the cat had looked so lost within its glass prison. At the time I'd almost cried, just wishing that someone would let it free, to go back to the wild, where it belonged.

Looking at Kestrel now, she reminded me of that tiger, fine, healthy, but not exactly happy. I'd wished that maybe someone could set that tiger free, and perhaps now I could do just that for Kestrel.

I smiled as a plan started to formulate in my head.

"So let me just get this straight," I said slowly, trying to order my thoughts into a coherent flow. "You said that you couldn't go anywhere without Rowan, and Rowan wouldn't go anywhere without Jade, right?" I asked, even though I already knew what she'd said. Kestrel just nodded her head, giving me a look as if she thought I was an idiot. "Yeah, that's what I said. But you're also missing out the part where I mentioned that Jade won't go anywhere without Mark." "Hang on. I wasn't done. Like you just so kindly pointed out, Jade won't leave my brother behind whilst she goes off on vacation. But." I looked to Kestrel to see if she was following my trail of thoughts. She nodded her head to me, encouraging me to go on. "If Mark were to go as well, then Jade wouldn't have a problem with leaving, and by knock on effect, neither would Rowan. And voila, you have a trip!" My plan didn't quite get the reception I was hoping for. Instead of looking overjoyed at the prospect of getting out of Briar Creek, Kestrel looked skeptical more than anything else. "What?" I said, slightly defensive. "It's a good idea!"

Kestrel lifted one eyebrow in that cool way that I'd never been able to pull off, not looking at all convinced. "And you'd be happy to let your baby brother go off into a foreign city, hundreds of miles away, with a bunch of vampires," she said, tilting her head to the side.

I scoffed at the suggestion. "Of course not, I'd be going with you of course."

"So what, you're just willing to pack up and go. Miss school, explain to your dad why you've suddenly just decided to go on a city break, and leave?" I swallowed back any protest. I hadn't exactly considered all of those factors when I'd made the suggestion, but now I was already set on the idea. When I set my mind on something, I found it extremely difficult to let it go.

"Summer vacation is only a couple of weeks away. Dad won't have a problem with Mark and me getting away for a few days, especially if we're going with friends. Besides, if he does have a problem with it, I'm sure Claudine will talk him round. She'll be thrilled to see me getting out of the house. We'll make it work, I promise."

Despite my reassurances, she only looked slightly more on board with the idea. What did this girl want from me?

"So, me, you, Rowan, Jade and Mark all are going to some city on a weekend getaway? That kind of sounds more like the lead up to a family outing than a good time. No offense, Mary-Lynnette, but you and Mark aren't exactly the most exciting people I've ever met."

I narrowed my eyes at her, taking offense anyway. "Very well then," I said, turning to go back in doors. "Have fun watching cookery shows with Rowan for the rest of your days."

"Hang on," she said, reaching forward to reluctantly grab my elbow. I looked over my shoulder at her, already guessing her response. No matter how against my idea she was, I knew there was no way she'd turn it down.

I was right. "Despite your plan sounding very much like the makings of an extremely bad film about a messed up family road trip," she said, withdrawing her hand from my arm, sweeping back a long lock of golden hair that had fallen into her face. "It has to be better than staying here. So I'm willing to give this trip of yours a shot."

I couldn't help the excitement that surged through me at the prospect of getting out of Briar Creek, even if it was only for a short amount of time. I loved this town, I really did, but a girl needs some breathing space. It'd be nice to get away.

Also, my reasoning for pushing this trip into motion wasn't all out of the goodness of my heart, to save Kestrel from a slow death via boredom. I needed to get away. Away from the place where I'd first laid eyes on Ash, where we'd had our first kiss. Where I'd found out that he was my soul mate, and that we were forever bound. The place we'd said goodbye.

Perhaps a new location would bring with it a new mindset. No more missing the man I loved, or staying at home and wondering whether he still thought of me when he looked up at the sky. I needed to go somewhere where my thoughts could be completely Ash free.

Who knew, perhaps going to wild parties would be the perfect distraction. Maybe I could prove Kestrel wrong; I could be an exciting person if I allowed myself to let go. I _would_ let go. I was going to have an amazing time, and no one was going to stop me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've just been so busy with school and stuff, I've got an insane amount of exams at the moment. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner, which was originally part of this chapter but I decided I didn't want to wait any longer until the next update, so.**

**Any way, I hope you enjoy this, and like always feel free to review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Night World belongs to L.J Smith.**

* * *

As I ascended the steps to the mansion before me, I almost felt the edge of nerves bordering on my consciousness. The impressive grounds that stretched around me in every direction, the perfectly green grass freshly mown, could nearly make you forget that you were in fact still in the city of Vegas. It gave you the illusion of being in the countryside, walking up the drive to a marvelous stately home from the 1800s.

But the appearance of the house, standing tall in all its glory, was not what was making my palms sweat. It was the occupants inside that made my heart thunder in a nervous anticipation.

This was it. This was the moment when I'd either be accepted, able to take the next step up in my bid to fix my mistakes, or I'd be rejected, forced to carry on down the lonely path of a hunter. _Calm it, Ash._ I thought to myself. Everything would fine. Everyone would love me, vote me into their little club, and I'd be fine.

An image of Mary-Lynnette rose up in my mind. Not that I wasn't already constantly thinking of her, but this image was more vivid. I'd do well; my future with Mare depended on it. Okay, maybe that was taking it a bit too far. I knew Mary-Lynnette would accept me back whether this moment went right or not, the soul mate principal guaranteed it. But still, it would be nice to become part of something bigger than myself, something she could be proud of.

Subconsciously, I'd reached for the silver chord that always kept us connected. _"Wish me luck,"_ I whispered down it, even though I knew no one would hear. The chord was like a phone line. It only worked when the other person was listening on the other end.

I raised my hand and rapped sharply on the front door three times. I only had to wait a few seconds before the door swung open, revealing a small pixie like girl with a froth of strawberry curls.

The girl took in my appearance, slightly ragged after staying too long in a manky motel room. "Um, hi," I said after a couple of minutes had ticked by without either of us saying anything. "I'm Ash," I continued. "Ash Redfern." I added my surname for good measure. If the girl last night had recognized it, maybe this one did too.

"Hey," the pixie girl said. Her voice was naturally light, slightly lilting. "I'm Winnie, we've been expecting you." I raised my eyebrows. Well that sounded like a good sign, they'd been expecting me. That meant "the Cat" as she'd told me to call her, had mentioned that I'd be turning up. Hopefully she'd passed on how much skill I'd used in the fight, and that I'd actually been trying to save her, even if a rescue attempt wasn't necessary in the first place. But it's the thought that counts, right?

"I was told to ask for the Cat?" I said, but it came out more like a question. I didn't realize how stupid I'd sound asking that question until the words left my mouth.

Winnie nodded her head, her curls bouncing. "I know," she said. "She told us that you wanted to join and that we'd need to take a vote."

"Let me just tell you, I think I'd make a wonderful new addition to the team," I said, flashing her my most charming smile. She giggled, but also rolled her eyes. "Good to know it."

She stepped back from the threshold, opening the door slightly wider, which I took as a cue to come in.

The inside of the mansion was even more impressive than the outside. A grand staircase rose up in front of me, with ornate wooden bannisters that were polished to a shining quality. The marble floors, spotless, reflected the light of the large diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Corridors branched off in opposite directions, seemingly endless. I had to admit, Thierry Descouedres lived in style.

Seeing my awe at the magnificent hallway, Winnie said, "Pretty incredible, huh?" I nodded my head, lost for words. "When I first came here I was terrified to touch anything, scared that I'd somehow mar the perfection of it all. But don't worry, you get used to it. Thierry doesn't really care if things get messed up, he's pretty laid back actually."

I scoffed at that. I'd never formally been introduced to Thierry, but no way could I imagine one of the leaders of the Night World, being laid back. "Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. "Because Thierry doesn't exactly strike me as the kind of guy you'd describe as easy going. There's a reason most of the Night World is terrified of getting into trouble with him." I tried not to think about the time I'd almost handed Poppy over to him, knowing she'd get executed for breaking Night World law.

Winnie shrugged off my suspicions, unbothered by my doubt in her judgment. "It's not like that here at circle Daybreak, we're like one big happy family. Well, maybe not always happy. There's a lot of arguments," she stage whispered at me, making me smile.

"And besides," she continued. "People change." Boy, did I only know that all too well. An idea popped into my head. Maybe, like myself, Thierry had met someone, a very special someone who'd turned his life around.

"How do you mean 'changed'?" I prompted. For some reason I felt as if I needed to get to the bottom of this. In my lifetime I'd only known three sets of people who'd found their soul mates. The first had been James and Poppy; the second was my sister and Mark. And the last pair had been Mare and me. Now that was a lot of soul mates finding each other in a short space of time. I'd heard rumors on the street that the soul mate principal was on the rise. Perhaps that rumor had some truth to it.

Unaware of my internal ramblings, Winnie answered my question with a new sense of excitement. "I mean, that after years of waiting for the love of his life to be resurrected, him and his soul mate were finally reunited."

"She was an old soul, huh? Or was it just some creepy witchy voodoo?"

She scowled at me, her lips forming into a pout. "Witches can't bring people back from the dead, Ash! And there's nothing creepy about their story, it's romantic."

I couldn't help but be amused over her defense of the happy couple. It was kind of sweet, the way she was sticking up for them.

Winnie lead me out of the hallway, into a small living space that contained a couple of sofas, and a small TV in the corner. I didn't sit; instead I leant back against one of the couches, crossing my arms lazily over my chest.

Continuing with our earlier conversation I said, "So if this girl was, _is_ an old soul, I'm assuming that Thierry met her in some past life?" I wasn't one for epic love stories, but I found this concept genuinely intriguing. Did Thierry have to live through the death of his soul mate, forced to wait until she came back around again? I couldn't even imagine losing Mary-Lynnette. I think if she died, I must just die right along with her. That may sound morbid, but I'm completely serious when I say I don't think I could live in a world without her. Perhaps Thierry was a stronger man than I could ever be.

Winnie looked extremely uncomfortable at my question. "It's complicated," she said quickly, busying herself with straightening the already perfectly straight couch cushions. That was weird.

I was about to question her for further information when another girl walked in. She looked around the same age as me, with long blonde hair and a pretty face. My eyes were instantly drawn to her cheek, where a large birthmark adorned her skin.

The girl smiled at me, she had a friendly nature that made me think she smiled at everyone. Winnie immediately straightened up, looking guiltily towards the blonde girl in the doorway. "Speak of the devil," she said hurriedly, her cheeks flushing a deep red at the prospect of being caught gossiping.

"Ash, meet Hannah Snow. Hannah, this is Ash Redfern, the one Rashel warned us was coming." Hannah nodded her head appreciatively towards Winnie after the introduction, and then held out a hand towards me. I took the hand, briefly shaking it, before returning to my leaning posture on the couch and giving her a disarming smile.

She was totally unaffected by my charm but smiled kindly at me, taking up a position similar to mine against the wall. "So, Ash, I hear from Rashel that you'd like to join our ranks here at circle Daybreak."

I nodded my head. "That's right." I assumed Rashel was the girl I'd talked to last night, the one with the midnight black hair and kick ass vampire hunting skills. I kind of felt like I'd achieved something by learning her real name. If nothing else came of today, at least I had that.

"I'm just trying to make the world a better place and free the earth of bad guys, it'd be nice to have some help." I made myself purposely sound more heroic than I actually was. I felt like I was in a job interview.

Hannah laughed softly, it sounded almost like wind chimes, a sweet melody that drifts with the wind. "Well you could certainly say that circle Daybreak is trying to make the world a better place, and I suppose to an extent we're freeing the earth of bad guys. But we actually have a bit more on our plates right now."

From behind me I heard Winnie snicker. "I'd say we a have more than just 'a bit', Hannah. We're trying to stop the apocalypse and the Night World from taking over and possibly enslaving all human life. That at least qualifies as 'a lot more' on our plate right now."

"Fair enough, " Hannah replied, giving the other girl a rueful smile. "I was just trying to ease him in gently. It's a lot to take in."

I'd actually heard a fair bit about this impending apocalypse; I'd have had to be living in a box not to, or possibly just Briar Creek. I'd also heard about the movement of people going against it: circle Daybreak, or to the Night World, the damn Daybreakers. I just hadn't realized that when I'd talked to Rashel last night that I was actually trying to sign myself up to an organization trying to stop the destruction of the human race.

Surely saving her entire species would impress Mare. There was no way I was walking away from this thing now.

I flashed both of the girls a crooked smile, hoping that my charm alone would get me into this group. I seriously doubted it would work, but it was worth a try. "Don't worry about it, I'm a quick study," I said.

Winnie giggled, holding one of her dainty hands over her mouth in an attempt to quash it. Hannah rolled her eyes, shaking her head in exasperation. "Oh, I bet you are." Maybe winning this one round with my charisma would be more difficult than I'd first planned on.

"Seriously," I continued, dropping most of my flirtatious charade. "I'd really like to be a part of what you have going on here. There're people that I care about that I really don't want to be harmed by this apocalypse thing. So if there's anything I can do to help stop it, I'll do it."

"Anything?" Hannah asked, and I couldn't quite place her tone. She wasn't fully skeptical, but neither was she fully understanding. It was a mix between the two.

I nodded my head in all seriousness. "Whatever it takes."

A small smile played at the corners of her pale pink lips, making me think that I'd answered correctly. "You could be just the sort of person circle Daybreak is looking for, Ash Redfern."

At her words, a huge grin broke across my face. A real grin as well, not the half kind that said: I'm too good for you. My mood and enthusiasm skyrocketed at finding a place where I could actually fit in and do something good. It wasn't even about Mary-Lynnette, not totally anyway, it was about me finally being able to make a difference. Of course Mare and the apocalypse made the stakes ever more higher, but those things only made it more thrilling.

Not able to control my excitement any longer I asked, "So when can I join?" I felt like a kid in a sweetshop, giddy with enthusiasm. I didn't even care that I was seriously losing my cool reputation.

Hannah chuckled softly. My excitement was contagious. "We'll probably have to take a vote, and not everyone's here at the moment. But until they get back you can just hang out for a bit, I'll show you to your room."

I knew that I wouldn't necessarily gain membership status to circle Daybreak; there was every possibility that they'd vote against my joining. But the fact that Hannah had decided to give me a room was a promising sign. Besides, having Thierry's soul mate on my side had to get me popularity points.

Hannah led me out of the small living space back into the grand hallway, Winnie following hot on her heels. We stopped in front the staircase, Hannah turning around to face me.

"While you're stopping here, the kitchen is just through their," she said, indicating a room branching off of the hall. "It acquires to everyone's needs, so if you're feeling hungry there're blood bags in the fridge. Of course we have nothing against our members satisfying their needs, uh, elsewhere, but if you hurt anyone you will be immediately barred from the premises." She eyed me when she said the last parts, giving me a warning both with her stare and her words.

"Hey, I won't hurt anyone, I promise," I said, raising my hands in the air. When she still looked a little disbelieving I cocked my head to the side, giving her my best pouty expression. "Would you like me to pinky swear?" I held up my little finger.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she continued. "Just off of the kitchen is the main living space, which is probably where we'll hold the vote. And through that wooden door there, is Thierry's office. If you have any queries, his door is always open. Except if he's in a grumpy mood," she said, whispering as if she was letting me on some big secret. "I wouldn't go near him if he's in a grumpy mood. Just a note of warning."

"She's not wrong," Winnie agreed. I nodded my head trying to remember everything I'd been told. "Okay, I think I've got it. Kitchen that way, living room that way, Thierry's office that way. And don't bother him if he's grumpy. Did I miss anything?"

"Got it in one," Hannah said with a smile. "You'll get to know the place better if you move in, most of our members do."

"Well, duh!" Winnie interrupted. "It's a freaking mansion, who wouldn't want to live here?"

After I'd been told a little bit more about how things would run when everyone got back, including the vote, Hannah excused herself from the group, ordering Winnie to show me to my room with an air of natural authority. I guess being partnered with a guy like Thierry would do that to you. She then made her way to the room she'd pointed out as Thierry's office.

Just before disappearing into the room, she looked over her shoulder and called out to me. "Oh, and Ash?" She said, a confident smile on her face. "I think you have a real good chance of getting in. You have my vote." With a wink, she vanished into the office, closing the door behind her.

"You have my vote too," said a voice from beside me. "Just in case you were wondering."

"Thanks, Winnie," I replied, reaching out to ruffle her curls with my hand. She batted my hand away, meticulously rearranging the strands I'd messed up. She turned to glare at me. "Don't do that again." I snickered but didn't say I wouldn't.

Winnie began ascending the stairs and I followed shortly behind her. "This is where everyone sleeps. There's enough rooms for us all to have one each, but most people share with their soul mates, which is good because we always have spare."

"Do you have a soul mate?" I asked, frowning slightly. She hadn't mentioned one, but then again, neither had I. The way she'd talked about Hannah and Thierry leaved me to believe she didn't.

"No," she sighed, and she genuinely sounded disappointed. "I will though. One day I'll find him and he'll be perfect," she said wistfully. "I don't doubt it," I replied, after all, I had found the perfect person and I was lucky enough to call her mine.

"What about you?" She asked as we turned down a long corridor, bedrooms branching off from left and right. "Have you found your one true love?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." I heard Winnie let out a sigh, and I thought I heard maybe just the slightest traces of disappointment. "Where is she now?" She asked, and I was left to wonder if I'd heard the emotion in her voice after all. Perhaps I just had too big an ego.

"At home. She lives in this little town with my sisters. She's happy there."

"Why didn't she come with you? I was under the impression that soul mates were always supposed to be together," Winnie said, curiosity evident in her voice. She wasn't wrong of course; soul mates weren't built to be apart. One of the reasons the distance between us hurt so much.

"Yeah," I said, my sadness at being separated starting to make an appearance. I tried to shove it back down. "They're not. But I wasn't always such a charming, good-natured person. Actually that's a lie; I've always been charming. But I needed to right a few things before we could properly be together. That's part of the reason I'm here. An attempt to demonstrate my undying love and my willingness to do whatever it takes."

We were both silent for a few seconds, walking along the corridor, past the countless bedrooms on either side. She wasn't kidding when she said there were enough to go around. Most of the doors were closed and the ones that weren't, the bedrooms looked uninhabited.

"Do you miss her?" Winnie asked suddenly, catching me off guard. I could have made a witty remark, I could have brushed her off, and saved myself from the pain of thinking about the girl I loved. But instead I answered honestly. "Every day."

At my reply, Winnie just nodded, whether in understanding or sympathy, I don't know. But I was grateful of the fact that she dropped the subject.

"There's a spare bedroom next to Maggie and Delos's room, it only has a single bed but it's a quiet spot, right on the end. There's also an empty room next to Jez and Morgead, it's bigger with a double bed, but like I said, it's only a wall away from Jez. And I have to warn you that she hasn't been in the best of moods lately."

I stopped mid step in surprise. Jez was here? The last I'd heard, my relative had gone completely off the radar, dropped off the face of the earth. It surprised me immensely that she'd ended up here of all places. Jez, the girl who'd been the head of a vampire street gang, killing humans for sport. Why would she join an organization to help save a species she hated? But maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge her. People probably thought the same of me after all, as I'd been just as bad.

"Can I see her?" I asked, although I didn't intend to be answered with a no.

Winnie looked extremely uncomfortable at my question, torn in two about how she should reply. Eventually, after repeatedly glancing between me and then down the hall, she nodded her head reluctantly. "Follow me," she said starting off down the corridor.

We passed another few doors, many of them with little placards on the front, showing the names of the members of circle Daybreak. They read: Gillian and David, their names followed by a cute row of little hearts, Keller and Galen upon a plain but shiny brass tag. Rashel and Quinn, read another door, the room of the girl I'd met last night. And did that say Quinn? Surely it couldn't be the same John Quinn I was thinking of. It couldn't be. There were also doors that held only one name: Nissa, Winnie, Chess, Miles.

"There're more rooms on the next floor, but nearly all of those are occupied," Winnie continued, as I took in the names around me.

"Do you guys all share one bathroom? Because let me you tell you now, this level of perfection," I said, motioning towards my face and hair. "Can't be reached in just five minutes."

"Each room has an adjoining en suite," she said through her giggles. "But I'm sure you'd be able to cope." I shrugged my shoulders, humming in acknowledgement. "You're probably right, I do look almost perfect when I roll out of bed anyway. I shouldn't have worried. I suit the rugged look."

The easy smile gracing Winnies face disappeared when we reached the end of the corridor, turning into an anxious twist of the lips. We were standing in front of the very last door on the hall, and like the others, two names adorned the surface. Unlike the others however, there was no neat little placard announcing who inhabited the room, nicely customized with doodles of hearts and patterns. Scratched into the very wood itself, with jagged edges that looked as if the work had been done with a knife, were the names Jez and Morgead.

From within, I could hear someone stomping around angrily. "Now," Winnie began, looking even more anxious than before. "You'll have to be quick going in, and she will try to escape, so make sure you shut the door as soon as you're through. If she gets out, Morgead will actually kill you, and I don't fancy your chances against him."

I quirked my eyebrows at her in disbelief. "Have you seen me in a fight Winnie the Pooh? If you had, I don't think you'd be quite as hasty to make that judgment."

"Yeah, well," she replied, turning back to look at the door. "We're talking about Morgead here, and I'm placing my bets on him."

I brushed off her doubts in my fighting skills. They could wait for later, I'd soon convince her. For now, I had to turn my attention fully back on the task in front of me.

As Winnie unlocked the door I noticed that strangely the door was locked from the outside. I know Winnie had said Jez was a flight risk but this seemed a little extreme. I also recognized that the lock was made out of solid looking oak, so that not even a vampire could break through.

"She really that bad, huh?" I asked, nodding towards the locks. Winnie shook her head in exasperation, making her curls sway. "This our version of putting her on the naughty step. It's the only way to keep her in."

I nodded, pretending that I understood even though I didn't. Would it really be that bad if Jez got out? "So she's like your prisoner now?" I asked, still trying to suss out just exactly what was going on.

Laughing a humorless laugh, Winnie shook her head. "It's complicated. And besides, she brought this on herself." And with that, Winnie opened the door just a fraction, rushing inside side and ushering me in after her.

Just like she'd told me, I raced in, slamming the door shut behind me. Just as I did, I saw a blur of red hair come at us from the side, making a beeline for the exit. The door was already closed and locked before Jez had the chance to escape.

"Not bad, Winster. You're getting good at this," Jez said, tossing her fiery hair over one shoulder. She looked just the same as she had the last time I'd seen her. Still with the same graceful posture and predatory eyes.

She turned to face me, flashing me a mischievous smile. "But you, cousin. I expected more from you. What do you say, help a friend out, for old times sake?" Her smile turned pleading, although it was still cheerful, I could sense an edge of desperation.

"Sorry, Jez," I said, holding my hands up. "There's nothing I can do, I have my orders. Why you are you in here anyway?"

Jez gave an angry sigh, her smile fading, turning to a look of contempt. "Ridiculous, isn't it?" She hissed, throwing a glare at Winnie. I swear I saw the witch step back in fear. I would too; Jez was a scary girl. "This is how they thank me for trying to be helpful. All I did was join Rashel on a little hunt, and suddenly it's okay for her to go out, but not me."

Winnie threw her hands up in the air, a look of utter disbelief on her face. I could tell that these two had probably had the same argument too many times to count. "You know full well why it's okay for her and not for you!" Winnie began, her voice stern. It sounded kind of odd, such authority coming from such a tiny person like herself. "It's too dangerous, you could get hurt, or worse, _killed_. Any you should understand why that would be disastrous. You need to learn, Jez, that you're actions no longer only affect you but everyone else as well. We can't risk you pulling another stunt like that."

Jez rolled her eyes and pulled a face like a scolded child would. "I wouldn't have gotten killed," she muttered, kicking her feet into the carpet. Winnie either didn't hear the comment or chose to ignore it.

"Anyway," Jez continued, looking back up to scowl at Winnie. "How can you expect me to stay in this place while all you guys go out having fun, recruiting new members and hunting down the fourth wild power? It's completely unrealistic to expect me to stay here and miss out on everything."

"Delos and Illiana manage it just fine," Winnie returned, her tone pleasant but stern, like it'd be if she were talking to a child. Again, I got the feeling that they'd gone over this many times before.

"Yeah, well, Illiana and Delos are just boring old farts," Jez said turning around to slump on the edge of her bed. Her arms crossed sulkily over her chest. Winnie looked as if she wanted to shoot Jez. "They're the same age as you," Winnie replied, turning her gaze skyward as if looking for help from her goddess.

Jez didn't reply, she just continued to glare at Winnie as if the young witch stood for everything that was wrong with the world.

Winnie turned to me –probably trying to escape Jez's glare- but directed her words toward the sulking vampire. "Ash is wanting to join circle Daybreak. There'll be a vote later on tonight. You'll be expected to be there, and I'm sure Morgead would be delighted to escort you."

"Yeah, whatever," Jez replied, flipping her off. "I don't even know why we have these votes. It's not like we can afford to turn people down."

Winnie nodded, and both girls looked surprised that they'd actually agreed on something. Their wide-eyed expressions were almost comical. I forced myself to bite back a laugh. "Anyway," I began, turning my attention to Jez. "I'll be expecting you to vote me in. There'll be trouble if you don't."

Her easy demeanor returned as she shifted her focus off of Winnie onto me. "Oh, Ash you're all talk. I could kick your ass any day. Remember that summer when we were kids and I beat you so bad you cried? I'd hate for you to have to relive the experience."

"Hey," I defended myself. "I let you win." She sighed, shaking her, holding back a smile. "Of course you did."

Before I could make any further protests, Winnie clearing her throat cut me off. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but we need to go. Ash needs to be shown to his room, and it won't be long before the others are home.

As if on cue, with my vampire hearing, I heard the front door of the mansion open, and bunch of people rowdily coming in. "Actually it looks like we'll have less time than we thought." She made her way back toward the door, and I followed shortly after.

Before Winnie got the chance to open it, I turned back around to face Jez, still perched on the end of her bed. It didn't look like she'd try to escape, but I suppose I couldn't be sure. "I was serious when I said you better vote in my favor, you know. This really means a lot for me, and I need all the support I can get."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, waving me off. "We'll see." She picked up a file and got to work on her nails. It was clear that she'd just dismissed me, and I felt a little miffed that she'd brushed off my plea so easily. Still, I had to hope that she'd vote to keep me in. We were family after all.

"Morgead should be up shortly to come and get you," Winnie added, getting ready to leave. Jez showed no sign of hearing her, but with her senses we both knew she had. She was just choosing to ignore the witch. "He also told me to tell you, that if you manage to get through this evening without pulling a stunt like you did the other night, trying to leave the mansion, that he'll let you have your freedom again. Thierry also agreed with his decision. See Jez, we all care about you, this is for your own protection."

Jez finally looked up from her nails, shooting a death glare at Winnie. This could have possibly been the angriest I'd ever seen my cousin. I kind of feared for Winnie's life at that moment. "Yeah?" Jez hissed.

I think Winnie realized that Jez's mood had just plummeted dangerously low, because she flung the door open, making a speedy exit and dragging me out behind her. Just as she was slamming the door, I heard Jez's voice shout out. "Well you can tell Thierry and Morgead to go fuck themselves!"

Winnie and I just stood outside the door for a minute or two taking in what we'd just heard. "Well, that was pleasant," I said in a cheery tone. "I'd forgotten what a wonderful person my cousin could be."

"Yeah," Winnie said, probably through lack of anything better to say. She seemed more effected by the experience than I was, which was funny considering the amount of times she'd probably had to put up with Jez's verbal abuse. But then again, I hadn't been the target of my cousin's vicious glares and words.

"You okay?" I asked the stunned witch, nudging her lightly on the shoulder. She gave a small smile by way of answer. "Yeah, I'm good. I just don't see why she has to be so obstinate. If she'd just do what she's told this whole thing would be so much easier."

I still wanted to ask more about Jez's case, and why it was so important to keep Jez safe. I mean above everyone else, not just like in general. Of course I didn't want anything bad to happen to my cousin. But I decided now just wasn't the time. Besides, if I got voted into the circle, which I was confident I would, I'd learn all about it anyway. I could wait a little longer.

Instead I just sighed and tried to offer some comforting words. "Jez is used to being a leader. She's obviously not good at taking orders, or being a backseat passenger by the looks of it." For as long as I could remember, Jez had always been a part of gangs, and was used to having people at her back. She was also almost always in a position of authority, whether it be the leader or vice. I wasn't surprised that she was taking the change so hard, and again I had to wonder what had made her leave that life behind. Another thing I'd have to learn later.

"I guess so," Winnie replied sullenly. "But I best show you to your room. It won't be long before the vote is under way." She perked up tremendously at the idea, and began leading me back the way we'd come until we reached another staircase.

The next floor was much like the first, lined with bedrooms, name tags on the doors. There were too many to read them all, and we were moving at too fast a pace to catch a good glimpse. Every time I heard the front door open, and more people enter the mansion, Winnie seemed to increase her speed a notch.

At last we came to a holt in front of an empty room. Taking a peak inside, I saw that it was clean, homely but most definitely unlived in. The duvet on the bed was with out a crease and everything was arranged into perfect order, not a single thing out of place. It reminded me of a show home. That would no doubt change if I were going to move in here permanently. I wasn't one for being tidy.

"Make yourself at home. All electrical appliances are in fully working order. You'll find all of the basic essentials in the bathroom, like toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and stuff, but anything more you'll have to buy yourself. The phone will call anywhere in the world so you can call your sisters and your soul mate whenever you want."

My heart panged at that last part. I hadn't called or spoken to Mare in six months. What would she say if I called out of the blue? Would she be mad at the lack of contact we'd had, or would she be relieved to hear my voice? I'd first have to pluck up the courage before I dialed her number. I knew it off by heart. But I knew hearing her voice would only make it that much harder to stay away. I couldn't call her, not yet.

"Like I said, Thierry isn't too fussed about what we do with our rooms. I know at least half the guys here have redecorated. But just try not to trash the place, Thierry's lenience will only stretch so far." Winnie continued speaking, unaware of my inner thoughts. Her voice drowned out into background noise, as I took in the room in closer detail.

It contained a bed, a big comfy armchair, as well as a desk, wardrobe and chest of draws. Wood seemed to be a running theme, which was kind of ironic seeing that I was a vampire. A large pair of patio doors led out onto a balcony, and flooded the room with a golden light. No surface was left untouched by the golden glow. It may have been an illusion, but I swear I could feel the warmth of the sun through the glass, somehow easing the ache of longing I had for Mare.

Mary-Lynnette always preferred the night to the day, when the stars were bright and twinkling in the sky. Even so, she was still human. She still belonged to the day world, and I couldn't help but be reminded of her when the sun came out.

"Someone will come up and get you when the vote's done. But for now just sit tight and hope for the best. But like Jez said, we can't really afford to turn people down, so I'm pretty confident you'll get in." Winnie said, breaking me out of my musings.

I turned away from the glass doors, feeling the sun heat my back. I could imagine that the light reflecting off of my ash blonde hair would look like a halo. But I was anything but an angel.

"Thanks," I said, flashing her a sincere smile. I don't know whether I was thanking her for her hospitality or her reassurances, perhaps it was both. "I guess I'll see you when it's all over."

"I guess you will," she said, a playful smile on her lips as she turned to skip down the corridor, her strawberry curls bouncing as she went.

Now alone, I closed the door behind her, and went to rest on the edge of the pristinely made bed. I ran my hands through my hair, taking a deep breath. Unwanted nerves were beginning to claw their way through me, working their way into my mind. I could only hope that I'd left a good enough impression on the members I'd already met, and that they'd sing my praise at the vote.

I wanted this more than I'd possibly ever wanted anything in my entire life, apart from to see May-Lynnette again. It was something I needed, like I needed air. To be apart of something, to do good, to prove myself.

"I guess now all that's left to do is wait," I muttered to myself, resting my face in my palms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter, also told from Ash's POV. I'd like to say a big, big, BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed, they really do make writhing this worth while. And I'd also just like to thank everyone reading this, and sorry for the time between updates. Any way, as always R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own the Night World series, L.J Smith does.**

* * *

It was at least two hours before the vote was finally over and someone came to get me. During that time I'd almost worn a hole in the carpet from all of the pacing I'd been doing, and each second had felt like an hour.

The wait had been unbearable, especially after I'd realized that I couldn't use my vampire senses to listen in on what was being said, two floors away. Just when my impatience had started to get the better of me, and I'd been tempted to storm downstairs and demand what was taking them so long, a knock had sounded at the door.

I opened it to find a guy, lean with sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes. His face wore a grin, giving me a glimpse of perfectly white teeth. "We're ready for you now," he said in a cheery tone, as if they hadn't kept me waiting for hours.

"Took you long enough," I growled back, shoving past him, out into the hall. Despite my annoyance, the guy seemed unfazed. I wanted to assume his positivity meant good news for me, but I couldn't be sure.

"I'm Eric," the man said, extending a hand toward me. I took it, somewhat impatiently and introduced myself. "So did I get in? Am I a part of circle Daybreak?" I asked Eric, desperate for any news on the vote.

I wasn't surprised when he shook his head in apology. "Sorry dude, but that's not my place to say. That's Thierry's job. I'm just the guy to come and fetch you." I nodded grudgingly at him, disappointed with his answer, but understanding of his words.

"So what took you guys so long?" I continued, beginning to follow him down the corridor. I remembered the way from earlier, but still kept close to him as we walked.

Eric chuckled at my question, which kind of irritated me even more. "Let's just say that a couple of people were, what's the word…_opposed_, to you joining our ranks." I frowned in confusion. Who would possibly want to stop me from joining? Sure, over the years I'd upset a few people, okay, a lot of people, but not enough for anyone to openly try and reject me. And the sort of people I tended to get on the wrong side of, weren't really the sort of people I'd expect to join an organization like this.

"Who?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery. Eric just shook his head, miming locking his mouth with a pretend key. "Confidential information I'm afraid. What goes on at the vote stays at the vote. But I don't think it'll be much of a guess as to who objected to your membership. They're pretty vocal."

"Thanks," I muttered. I guess I'd just have to wait and see who'd tried to stop me from joining. "Just look out for the people throwing you death glares," Eric said, leading me down the grand staircase at the front of the mansion.

I was now only moments away from finding out my fate. Whether I'd been accepted, or if I'd been rejected. I would seriously be at a loss if it were the latter, as all of my hopes rested on getting into circle Daybreak. This was a hell of a big moment for me.

I stopped before the closed wooden door that Hannah had said was the living space. I took a deep breath that I didn't need, shaking out my muscles as I did so. I couldn't let the people inside that room see how anxious I was about their verdict. I had to play the cool, confident Ash Redfern that everyone knew and loved.

"Relax, Ash. Everything will be fine," Eric said, seeing my tenseness. I flashed him a cocky grin. "Of course it will be, I'm me." Eric shook his head but gave me a knowing smile that I couldn't quite decipher the meaning of.

"You ready?" He asked, looking to me for a cue to open the door and go in. "As I'll ever be," I replied, as he swung the door open, revealing a room full of Daybreakers.

Upon first glance, I saw that there were around twenty people in the room, maybe more. They all lounged on a selection of comfy looking chairs and couches, sitting in small groups, no doubt gossiping about the outcome of the vote. I'd die to know what they had decided. The moment I stepped into the room everyone fell silent, conversations dropping off midsentence. You could hear a pin drop.

Every pair of eyes turned in my direction, devouring me as I stood in the doorway, returning their stares. Almost immediately, Eric left my side, leaving me in the spotlight. Although he'd been annoying with his cheeriness, I missed his presence now that I was alone to face the crowd. I watched as he found his way to a seat, next to a girl I recognized instantly as Thea Harman. Feeling my gaze on her, she gave me a warm encouraging smile and lifted her hand into a half wave. I smiled back nervously, and I saw a look of empathy cross her face.

Thea was not the only person I recognized in the room. My eyes first found the wave of dark hair that belonged to Rashel, her green eyes boring into mine, piercing me with their intensity. Unlike Thea, she offered no smile, just a blank expression that was slightly scary.

Next to her was a face I knew well. Too well. Quinn , with his shock of black hair that matched Rashel's, sat up straight, his hand gently resting on the girl's knee. I was more surprised than anything to see him here, sitting so comfortably around humans who he'd always hated. I had to assume Rashel and he were involved from the way they were lounging so closely together, and the only reason I could think of, that would make the relationship possible, were if they were soul mates. Just like Rashel, Quinn's face remained blank, but if I stared closely enough, I could just see the faintest trace of amusement in his eyes. The bastard must have been enjoying this so much, seeing my discomfort at all of the attention. I flashed him a dangerous smile and almost saw his demeanor crack, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly.

In the crowd I also saw Winnie sitting alongside another vampire with short mink coloured hair and a cool expression. Winnie looked as if she wanted to smile or wave her support, just as Thea had done, but a cold look from the vampire girl, stopped her in her tracks. I nodded my head to the witch in acknowledgment for her effort, and gave her a small wink, at which she blushed a scarlet red. That earned her another look from the vampire girl.

Thierry and Hannah were both sitting at the head of the room, staring at me just as the others were. Thierry beckoned me with a flick of his hand, and I was forced to make my way through the crowd of Daybreakers. Eager eyes followed my every step; I could feel their weight on the back of my neck. A flash of red hair appeared in my peripheral vision, and I turned to see Jez smirking. She was surrounded by an entire pack of people who were probably there to prevent her trying to escape. A vamp with black hair falling in his eyes was holding her arm tightly.

When I neared the front of the room where Hannah and Thierry were waiting for me, another two familiar faces popped into my line of vision. Two faces that were not in the least bit welcoming. Poppy North and James Rasmussen didn't bother to hide their scowls at my unexpected appearance, which didn't surprise me after everything I'd put them through. It wasn't hard to guess who'd been the ones that Eric had said had voted against my membership. I could only pray that their opinions hadn't swayed the others.

As I passed by them it looked as if the hand that James was keeping on Poppy's knee was the only thing that was holding her back from trying to rip my throat out. I couldn't help the temptation that came over me to give them a victorious smile, as part of the old Ash Redfern took control of me. I may have been trying to change for the better, but I couldn't completely abandon my old ways. At my smile, Poppy's muscles tensed and she looked just about ready to gouge out my eyes. James leant in to whisper in her ear, causing her to relax ever so slightly, and instead of attacking she just snarled. I shook my head in amusement, continuing my journey towards Thierry and Hannah.

Thierry stood as I came close, dark eyes looking straight into mine. Whatever traces of amusement I'd just felt, evaporated under his gaze. I swallowed in anticipation; this was it, the moment where I'd find out if I'd been accepted into the circle. Butterflies began to beat their wings in my stomach, trying to break their way out.

I searched his eyes for any clue of what my fate would be, but they remained passive, providing me with no hints. "So?" I prompted with a hopeful smile. I felt like a stupid little kid standing before one of the oldest vampires there was. Despite his youthful looks, there was a wisdom and depth to his gaze that could only be achieved after centuries of life, heartbreak and love.

Finally, after what felt like an entire lifetime, in which the entire room held their breaths, Thierry's passive face broke into a broad smile. He extended a hand out to me. "Welcome to Circle Daybreak, Ash. We're glad to have you on board."

I was ecstatic at his statement, happier than I'd ever been before. I took his hand and shook it eagerly, giving my thanks. He waved me off, but couldn't hide his laughter at my gratefulness. I didn't care, I was too happy to let it faze me.

Hannah came up from behind Thierry, wrapping me in a warm hug. "I told you you'd have a real good chance of getting in, didn't I?" She asked, pulling back from the hug and smiling teasingly. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling back. "I guess you were right."

"I always am," she replied tapping my cheek lightly, before falling back into Thierry's embrace. I instantly felt as if the hole inside my heart had just opened up, pining for Mary-Lynnette and her warm presence. The only thing that could make this moment any better was if she were here to share it with me. Perhaps I'd be able to pluck up the courage to call her, now that I knew I was on the right road. She'd be proud of me. I knew she would. The silver chord connecting us seemed to be glowing more than usual, the result of my own excitement. Maybe she'd feel my joy and call me first.

As soon as Hannah disappeared, the space she'd just left was immediately filled by a froth of strawberry curls, bouncing up and down. Winnie was almost more excited than I was. Before I knew what was happening, she had almost knocked me off my feet, wrapping her small arms around my neck. If I weren't a vampire, she would have knocked the breath right out me. "Congratulations!" She squealed. "I knew you'd get in, I knew it! The vote was almost unanimous, everyone is so excited to have you here." I gently extracted myself from her hug, looking over her shoulder towards where Poppy and James had been sitting. Their spaces were empty, and I almost missed the mass of copper curls leaving the room, James hot on Poppy's heals. They were obviously not too thrilled about me becoming a part of the circle, and although they'd disappeared for now, I knew it wouldn't be much longer before they made their dislike of me known. I wouldn't have to wait long for a confrontation.

"I don't think everyone is all that excited," I told Winnie sadly. Despite my earlier attitude towards them, I really did want to make things right between us. "Don't worry, they'll come around," Winnie said, noting my agitation. I nodded but didn't really believe it. It would take a long while for my cousin and his soul mate to forgive me for what I did to them.

"Thanks, Winster," I said, ruffling her hair. "Hey," she said defensively pushing my hand away. "Don't call me that! It's already bad enough that Jez does it."

I chuckled softly, but before I had a chance to further reply, a hand hit me hard on the shoulder. At first I thought it was James, here for a fight after all, but when I turned around to see my attacker, it wasn't my cousin at all.

"Congratulations, Redfern. Boy was I surprised when Rashel told me who she'd bumped into last night," Quinn said, patting me on the back just a little bit too hard. I gritted my teeth smiling back. "Well I'm surprised to see you too. You're the last person I expected to see here, you cold hearted bastard." I hit him on the back even harder.

He gave me a challenging smile. "_I'm_ the cold hearted bastard? Seriously? I'm not the one who tried to turn in my own cousin's girlfriend to the Night World leaders, knowing full well that she'd be executed for breaking the law." He raised his eyebrows at me, thinking he'd won. But whatever I'd done in my past, I knew without a doubt that Quinn had been ten times worse.

"Yeah, well last I heard, you were one of the party planners for a blood feast. How many girls did you pick up to send to their deaths? Three for each guest was it? That's illegal even by Night World law."

Quinn just scowled at me, before looking guiltily at his soul mate, who had cocked a hip, amused by our argument. At my statement she went rigid. I looked between the two of them, and I could tell by their turned in gazes that they were having a silent conversation through the soul mate link.

It looked like I'd hit a nerve for Quinn, and apparently Rashel too. "Yeah, well, I changed. I found something to live my life for," Quinn said at last, but he was no longer talking to me. His eyes remained solely focused on Rashel's green ones, which seemed to be glittering. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light. The corners of her lips twisted up into the smallest of smiles.

Never had I felt that I could relate to anyone so much as I did in that moment with Quinn. I knew only too well how your whole world could be tipped upside down, because of one special person. I knew what it was like to suddenly be thrown into an entire new territory where all the views you'd thought you had on life are completely wrong, and that you'd do anything to make things right. Quinn had clearly fixed things to be with Rashel. It gave me hope that I could do the same with Mare.

"Me too," I said, bringing them out of their private moment. Quinn turned to face me again, a sly smile spreading across his face. "Yeah? Who is she?"

"Remember that town my sisters were in?" He nodded his head in reply. "Well, that's where I met her. She's still there with Rowan, Jade and Kestrel, finishing high school." I don't bother to mention the other reason why she's not here. Quinn would already know.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Hang on a minute," he said holding up a hand. "You knew this girl when I came to get you, after you'd talked with your sisters?" I nodded my head in reply, and a look of mock hurt appeared on his face. "Dude, you hid that from me? I thought we were friends."

I laughed at his reaction, shaking my head. A few strands of ash blonde hair fell in my face, and I swept them back with my hand whilst replying. "You were a friend who would've handed me into the council in a heartbeat if you'd known I'd fallen in love with a human. You can't blame me for keeping it a secret."

"It still hurts," he said, holding his hand over his heart as if I'd given him a mortal wound. Rashel nudged him in the shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, Quinn. You couldn't care less about him lying to you."

He took her statement into consideration before shrugging his shoulders and nodding. "That's true."

"So," I said, changing the subject away from Mary-Lynnette, not so subtly. It still hurt to think about her, and I couldn't quite yet manage to hold an entire conversation about her. "Did Rashel tell you about how I saved her life last night?" I asked, winking at her.

She glared at me, before giving me a sweet smile. "No, but I told him about how I could stake you if you tried to tell anyone you did. And besides, no one would ever believe it anyway."

"Oh right." I nodded my head, thinking back to her nickname. "You're the Cat, the most badass vampire hunter there ever was. Word on the street is that you burnt a manor house to the ground with a load of big shout vampires still inside. Including Lily Redfern. You're just lucky that we weren't close."

She shook her head, but there were still traces of a smile left on her face. "Hey," Quinn said defensively, drawing my attention. "You can't give her all the credit for that. I helped." She patted him on the arm with a delicate hand that I knew could wield deadly weapons with ease.

"I know you did, but it doesn't count," she said with a teasing smile. Before he could protest, she turned back to me, continuing our earlier conversation. "If you really want to get your nickers in a twist about people killing your family members, I suggest you go talk to Delos. I may have burnt Lily Redfern alive, but Delos just about vaporized Hunter."

I followed her gaze across the room, where a tall boy with dark wavy hair, stood in front of a floor to ceiling window. He had an air of royalty about him, someone who'd been raised into power, undoubtedly prince Delos Redfern. The sun shining in from the window reflected his golden eyes brilliantly.

He was standing next to a girl with fox coloured hair, who was talking and laughing with Jez. They must have felt my gaze on them because the girl with Jez and Delos looked in my direction, giving me a haughty smile. She then tapped Delos on the shoulder, pointing in my direction.

Normal people would have looked away; embarrassed at having been caught staring, but my eyes remained on the couple. I met my relative's eyes across the room, his golden ones to mine. He gave a curt nod of acknowledgement and congratulations at my success of gaining membership, before turning back to the girl he was with.

I returned his nod with my own impressed one, somehow praising him for taking down Hunter Redfern. It was quite the achievement. I'd have to catch up with him later and ask him more about it. I'd heard of Delos before, the way people often hear about their distant relatives, but we'd never actually met. The Redfern family was just too big to get to know everyone. But it looked like him and Jez had gotten off to a good start.

"It was good to see you again, Ash. I'm sure you'll begin to get on my nerves soon enough, now that you're here permanently." Rashel smiled, about to turn away. "Oh, and well done on getting in to circle Daybreak. I really do think you'll be a great new addition. You did well last night. Even if it wasn't needed." She added hastily, seeing my cocky response coming on.

Before she could leave I grabbed the crook of her elbow. She glared at my hand, shooting daggers at it. I retrieved it quickly, before I ended up losing it. _Not to self: Don't touch the scary vampire hunter._

"You know, my offer at being your hunting partner is still on the table. I wasn't lying when I said we'd make a great team. And now that I'm a part of your top secret little club, you can hardly refuse my offer." I gave her my most charming smile, which worked to no avail. She just raised her eyebrows. A glance at Quinn showed me that he was barely containing his laughter at my failed attempt to impress.

"Look, Ash," she began, already rejecting me for the second time in two days. "I don't deny that you have skills, or that we'd make good hunting partners."

"But?" I prompt. There was always a 'but'. "But," she supplied. "I already have a partner. I don't need another one."

I looked at Quinn in disbelief. "This guy?" I jerked my thumb at the smirking vampire who was standing with his arms crossed. I looked back and forth between the two. "Seriously, you'd pick him to work with over me? I get that you're soul mates and stuff, but Quinn? Really? I think you could do better than that, sweet heart." Quinn looked half amused and half annoyed by my response. "No offense," I added in a lame attempt to fix things.

"It's not me," he told me deadpan. "Although, now I'm beginning to wonder why she didn't choose me. Like you said, we _are_ soul mates. I should be the first choice.

We both turned to face Rashel, creating a wall of muscled vampire in front of her. I had no doubt that she could take us both down if she needed to, but it looked cool. She just rolled her eyes at us, not intimidated in the least. "Really?" She asked in disbelief, her eyes darting between the two of us. "Ganging up on me? Real mature. And you wonder why I won't let either of you go out hunting with me."

Quinn and I both stood our ground, refusing to move until we had answers to our questions. "So if Quinn isn't your partner in crime, who is?"

Before she could answer, Jez came strolling up to us, a smug smile on her face. She wrapped an arm around Rashel's shoulders in a half hug. "You guys trying to steal my accomplice? Unfortunately for you, she's already _my_ trusty sidekick." She smiled at us, showing her fangs.

Rashel shrugged Jez's arm off, but unlike with me, she didn't look as if she wanted to rip off the body part touching her. Ouch. Was I that revolting? Jez took the dismissal well, cocking a hip and tossing her fiery red hair over one shoulder. "Jealous?" She asked.

I looked to Rashel in disbelief, and then to Jez's smiling features. "Really?" I asked, still not quite believing it. "You say we're too immature to work with, and yet you pick Jez?"

"I didn't _pick_ anyone," Rashel said defensively. "Thierry suggested we work together so that we could use both of our abilities to the greatest effect. Jez is used to leading gangs, which by the way does not make me your sidekick," she pointed out turning to face Jez, who already looked bored with the conversation.

The vampire shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. It's not like any of that matters now anyway. Now that I've been named as a stupid wild power I can't go out anyway. So you're free to be a lone wolf."

I had to hold back a flinch at the reference to wolves. The memory of Jeremy Lovett trying to kill me, and turn Mary-Lynnette was still too fresh. Luckily no one noticed my momentary lapse in concentration.

"So that means your taking applications for a new alliance, shall we say? You know who to call when you make the right choice," I said picking up the line of conversation.

Rashel let out a frustrated groan, looking at my hopeful expression. "I will think about it, okay?" She said sharply, beginning to walk away again. This time I didn't bother trying to stop her. I held up my hands and called after her. "That's all I was asking."

"I guess that's my cue," Quinn said, making a move to follow his soul mate. "Yeah, see you around." I said, watching his retreating figure disappear into the crowd.

I turned to talk to Jez again, but when I looked, she was already gone. I quickly scanned the room for a flash of red, but she was nowhere in sight. I just hoped that for her own sake, she hadn't tried to escape again. I knew Jez; I knew that she wouldn't able to handle being stuck in that little room for much longer.

After Rashel and Quinn left me, others came up to congratulate me. The ones I knew offered hugs and handshakes, commenting on my change of heart. Those who didn't know me, though they undoubtedly knew _of_ me, introduced themselves and told me how excited they were to work with me. Although the more reserved ones just told me their names, gave me a tight smile and left. I guess they were the ones who'd listened to Poppy and James.

Lastly, just I was about to leave the busy living area to escape up to my room, a petite girl with short silvery blonde hair stepped in front of me. She looked vaguely familiar, although I couldn't quite place where I knew her. She was no one I knew well, and yet surely I wouldn't remember her just in passing.

"I'm Gillian," she began, offering me her hand. I take it gently, afraid that she'd break. She had that sort of fragile look about her. How did I know this girl?

"I'm Ash," I replied, narrowing my eyes to get a better look at her, hoping bells would go off in on my head. "Do I know you?" I asked at least, hoping she could shed some light on my confusion.

"Sorry, yeah, I guess you don't remember me, do you? We met not that long ago, but it was brief so I totally get it. It was at a Night World club, you saved my life actually by telling me to get out of there."

I nod my head at the memory, finally placing her a face into the situation we'd met in. It had been winter and I'd seen a lost looking girl wandering around the club I'd been in. I'd also seen the hungry eyes of the other Night Worlders focusing in on her, eyeing her for prey. Saving her had been part of my scheme to prove myself to Mare. I never thought I'd actually see the girl again.

"I just wanted to say thank you for that, by the way. I was too panicked at the time to properly tell you thanks, but I can't tell you how grateful I am." I held my hand up to cut off her ramblings. None of what I did was to get recognition; it was simply just the right thing to do, saving an innocent from a pack of hungry dogs.

"It's okay, Gillian, really. Anyone with a decent heart would have done it," I laughed. At my easy nature she relaxed a little, offering me a smile of her own. "And I just wanted to congratulate you on getting into Circle Daybreak. I told the others about what you did for me. Like I said, you saved my life back there."

"Thanks for doing that," I told her gratefully. "You didn't have to, but it means a lot. Especially since Poppy and James aren't exactly singing my praise." Gillian was probably the only reason that I made it in to the circle. I was just grateful that her story had outweighed my cousin's.

"I guess we're now even then," I said, giving her a warm smile. Something about the girl in front of me made me want to protect her. She wasn't fragile or innocent in the same way Winnie was, as if she could easily be broken. Gillian had an air about her that suggested she'd been through more in life than most ever would, and that she'd come out whole on the other end. She was a survivor, and didn't need to be put through anymore.

Gillian blushed at my comment, looking down at her feet. "Well, I don't know about that. I just told people about what you did, I didn't really do anything."

"Don't put yourself down, Kiddo. You speaking up for me did a lot of good. Maybe I have you to thank that I'm even here at all. So, what do you say, even?" I held out a fist for her to bump.

A smile that started out small, but soon grew into a full on grin, spread across her face. "Even," she agreed, her fist connecting with mine.

She looked over her shoulder to a group of people waving her over. She turned back towards me, the same smile still lighting up her face. "It was good to see you again, Ash. I'll see you around, I guess." She began to walk away from me with a skip in her step. "Yeah, it was good to see you too." I watched as her blonde head disappeared, before slipping out of the giant sitting room into the entrance hall.

The setting sun soaked the grand interior in a blood orange hue. It was really quite exquisite, the way the fusion of colours collided to make the sky an ocean of warmth, hovering above the mansions finely kept grounds.

I took a deep breath, for the first time taking in fully what being accepted into circle Daybreak meant. The people in the living room were now my family, this mansion was my home. I now had a purpose to my actions, a direction to head in, and people to help me when I needed it. The idea of belonging filled me with a feeling as warm and rich as honey, flowing through my veins. I felt on top of the world, the only thing that could make this any better was if Mary-Lynnette was by my side.

Sighing, I pulled out the crappy pay-as-you-go cell phone I'd bought a couple of months ago. The kind that you can get for next to know money, which was good because I had none. I'd barely used it. I'd had no one to call, and the only person I wanted to speak to, I was too scared to ring.

Even in my new state of euphoria, I couldn't quite pluck up the courage to call my soul mate. Hearing her voice would make it too hard to stay apart. And I needed to stay where I was more than ever. I'd only just been accepted into this organization, I couldn't go swanning off straight away. No, I had to stay where I was and now not only prove myself to Mare, but also to the rest of the people here. The people like James and Poppy who didn't believe I could change.

If I spoke to Mare, I'd lose all of my will power and go running off back to Briar Creek. Still, I held the phone in front of me, letting my thumb gently trace the numbers I'd press if I were to call. Instead of dialing her, I reached for the silver link. It wasn't the same as being with her, but it was enough. Just to feel the connection between us, the link that I knew she was attached too, and know that she was okay, was enough.

I was about to put the phone back in my pocket when a new idea stroked me. I pressed down the numbers and heard the phone ringing in my ear. It rang once, twice, three times, before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" The voice asked. It was light, and despite sounding tired from probably being woken up, sounded like a singsong. I knew it instantly and my entire being filled with joy at hearing it. I'd been missing Mary-Lynnette so much that I hadn't really given much thought to how much I was missing my sisters.

"Hey, Jade," I said, pausing as I heard her gasp down the phone. "Ash, is that you?" She asked in a state of shock. I wasn't surprised; we hadn't spoken in six months. "Yeah, it's me," I laughed. On the other end I could hear her squealing, calling out to Rowan and Kestrel. I was a little disappointed when she didn't call for Mary-Lynnette.

"Oh my god, Ash. Where are you, it's been months!" I heard as Rowan's voice replaced Jade's. Trust Rowan to be the one with all of the important questions. Still, I couldn't help but laugh in joy at hearing my sister's voice. I didn't think twice before answering. "Hey, Rowan. I'm in Vegas. And you'll never believe what I've just signed up to."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Again, I'm sorry about the time between updates, time just seems to escape me. And again I'm sorry, because not much happens in this chapter. But I promise, promise, promise that the next one will be better, and things will finally start to get going. Like always, feel free to leave your reviews, and a big thank you to everyone who has done so, i will definitely follow all of your advice. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been almost a fortnight since I'd started taking back control of my life and visiting the sisters again. In fact I was hardly ever away from the farmhouse these days, only to go to school and run errands. In the past two weeks I'd felt more and more like the Mary-Lynnette I'd been before learning about the Night World and meeting Ash. Or more precisely, the Mary-Lynnette I'd been before he'd left.

"Mare! They're here, hurry up!" Mark shouted from the bottom of the stairs, as I stuffed the last of my belongings into an already overflowing suitcase. I'd probably packed way too much for just a weeks get away, but I'd decided it'd be better to have too much stuff, than too little. I didn't want to run out of clothes after a couple of days, especially since I doubted there'd be much time to do laundry.

It had taken a little while to talk Rowan around to the idea of going on a city break, as she was nervous that being in such a large place would be dangerous. I don't know whether she feared that something would happen to one of us, or if she was wary that they'd bump into to someone they knew from the island. Being in a densely populated area increased the risk of running into a Night Worlder, and explaining why the sisters had brought two humans along with them, would definitely not be easy.

After a lot of persuading, from Kestrel in particular, although Jade was just as stubborn, Rowan had agreed for us all to go on the small holiday. However, Mark and Jade were under strict orders to not make their love life obvious. None of us had forgotten about the Night World laws during our time in Briar Creek. I knew Jade's relationship with Mark had been a constant source of worry for Rowan. Jade seemed oblivious to the danger she was under by being in a relationship with my brother, but Rowan was very much aware. It would only take one member of the Night World to stumble upon their romance, for them to be turned in to the council and executed. They'd probably kill me as well, just for good measure.

It had taken us longer than I'd anticipated for us all to pick a location. Jade desperately wanted to go to New York, while Rowan was set on Washington. Rowan's idea was quickly dismissed when Kestrel had called her a boring old grandma and demanded that the obvious option was Seattle. Mark's suggestion of going to Oakland was soon drowned out by the girls' squabbling. I'd taken a backseat in all of this. I didn't care where we went as long as it would take my mind off of Ash.

When I'd visited the next day, expecting more arguments on location, I'd been pleasantly surprised when they'd told me they'd all agreed on one. When I'd asked, they'd answered me almost in unison: Vegas.

"Mare," Mark shouted again, loud enough to get on my nerves. "Alright, I'm coming," I called back, wrestling the zip closed. I pulled the case off the bed where it landed with a heavy thud. I did a quick scan of the room, checking I hadn't missed anything, before grabbing my handbag and dragging the case from my room, getting to work on the stairs. With each step, a loud bang ensued as my luggage thundered down behind me. I was more than a little scared that it'd fall straight through the wooden floor, taking me with it.

"Oh, thank god it's just you. I thought an elephant was coming down those stairs," Mark said with a sigh of relief, as I appeared at the bottom step. I shoved him in the shoulder for his comment, but couldn't help a small laugh as well. "Nope, it's just me."

Just then, Jade came skipping through the doorway, the excitement radiating off of her was practically palpable in the air. "Hey, Rowan sent me to see what was taking you guys so long."

"Nothing, we're ready now. Mare was just trying to herd an elephant down the stairs," Mark said, playfully ruffling my hair. I scowled at him, batting his hand away.

"Oh," Jade said, her excitement taking a backseat to confusion. The small crease that appeared between her eyebrows was actually quite adorable. Apparently Mark thought so too. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Don't worry about it," he said, but her hair muffled the words as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. Jade tilted her face upwards so that she could meet my brother's lips with her own.

I diverted my gaze awkwardly as they began to kiss right in front of me. I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, debating whether I should leave them be. The only problem was, they were blocking the doorway, my only suitable option for escape.

"Hey, Jade!" A voice shouted from the waiting car outside. It unmistakably belonged to Kestrel. "You can chew your boyfriend's face later. Right now we kind of have to go. So hurry the hell up!"

I sighed in relief as Mark and Jade broke apart. Both of them looked bashful, although the loved up expressions didn't quite leave their faces. I couldn't help but smile at their happiness.

Only two weeks ago, seeing such a display of affection would have made me feel as if someone had physically stuck their hand into my chest and twisted my heart. Now, even though I did still feel the slight pain that came from being separated from my soul mate, I could be happy for the couple. My longing and heartache no longer ruled my life. And for that I couldn't be happier.

"Lets get going then," I said, beginning to haul my suitcase out the door. "Don't be silly," Jade said, taking the suitcase from my hands. She picked it up easily and slung it on her shoulder. I stared in amazement as the petite girl strolled over to the car and loaded the case into the boot, with they ease of an experienced weight lifter. What had felt like a ton to me had been feather light to her. I don't think I'd ever get over the hidden strength the vampires had.

"You ready?" Mark asked, wrapping a beefy arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him, feeling a huge grin split across my face. My own excitement was beginning to bubble up inside of me at the prospect of getting out of Briar Creek, even if it was only for a week. "I've never been readier," I said, ducking out from under his arm and running to the car.

I hopped into the backseat, sitting next to Jade who was in the middle. Mark plonked himself down on the other side of her, and they immediately clasped hands.

"All aboard?" Kestrel called from the drivers seat, twisting round to face us all. She was met with a chorus of yes's and cheers. A smile spread across her face, the first genuine one I'd seen in a while. I couldn't help the joy that flowed through me, knowing Kestrel would finally be able to get her freedom.

"Then lets get going. We've got one hell of a long journey ahead of us." Just as she was about to pull away, Rowan held up a hand. "Wait!" We all froze, fearing something was wrong. Rowan turned around to face us from the passenger seat. "Is everyone belted up?" She asked, eyeing our seat belts in turn.

"Seriously, Rowan?" Kestrel whined from the seat next to her sister. "You made me stop just to check that? We're all old enough by now to remember to wear a seatbelt." Rowan nodded her head and turned back around guiltily. "Sorry," she said, folding her arms. "Just checking. Now lets get going."

Kestrel drove away from the house, and I watched in the wind mirror until it disappeared from my view. I looked over to Mark to see if he was doing the same thing, but his attention was elsewhere. He had a soft, adoring smile on his face as he watched Jade, who had snuggled in to him, her head resting gently on his chest. Her eyes were glued to the window, watching as the scenery whizzed by, not noticing Mark's admiration.

I had to admit, they _were_ a cute couple. As soon as a pang of jealousy reared its ugly head, I squashed it back down. I didn't want to feel such an emotion, especially not towards my own brother. I reached for the silver chord attaching me to Ash, even when he wasn't here. It gave me a small comfort knowing that we were still connected, no matter the distance between us.

I met Rowan's eyes in the rear view mirror. They held a knowing, sympathetic glint. "I'm okay," I mouthed to her, giving her a small smile to back up my statement.

She nodded her head, but didn't look quite convinced. She had a look on her face that told me if I wanted to talk, she was there for me. She'd been wearing that look a lot these past couple of weeks, but I hadn't yet taken her up on the offer. I felt that somethings were just better left on the inside.

Before either of us could linger any further on the matter at hand, Kestrel rolled down the window, sticking her head out like a dog. Rowan hastily grabbed a hold of the steering wheel, her focus shifting on to driving before Kestrel could drive us off the road. Leaning half of her body out the window, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Vegas, here we come!"

We all laughed and hollered at Kestrel's little show, even Rowan who still looked a little shocked, and was busily trying to drive the car from the passenger seat. I don't know who'd allocated Kestrel as the driver, but I was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't their greatest idea.

After around six hours on the road, it soon became clear why Kestrel had been the appointed driver. With her behind the wheel, we'd probably be able to do what should have been a twelve-hour journey, in just ten. Of course she broke every speed limit there was, obliterating all of the rules I'd been taught when learning to drive. Only now could I fully understand why Rowan had been so adamant about us wearing seatbelts.

Throughout the journey so far, I'd been constantly thrown between the window and Jade in a violent game of tug-and-war. If she wasn't a vampire, I'd have been worried for Jade's well being.

At the point where Kestrel almost drove us straight into an oncoming lorry, only to be dodged by a hasty manoeuvre, I decided I'd had enough. I may have been pleased at the time we'd cut in our journey, but I did actually want to arrive at Vegas in one piece. "Hey, Kestrel. Slow down, we'll get there in plenty of time. There's no need to kill us all on the way."

She glanced at me in the mirror, her golden eyes focusing on where I sat in the backseat. "Don't worry, Mare-Bear. I promise that you're perfectly safe. I'm an excellent driver."

Just as she said it, she swerved around the car in front, going for a risky overtake whilst another vehicle was heading straight towards us in the opposite direction. I clung onto the side of the car, bracing myself for the impact. I don't how she didn't crash, but we sped away unscathed, a chorus of angry horns echoing behind us.

"Yeah," I agreed, still not daring to let go of the support the walls provided me. "You're an excellent driver. And did you just call me Mare-Bear?"

Her reflection flashed me a grin, her fangs on full view. "You like? I think it suits you." Before I could protest, Jade piped up with her own opinion. "I think it's cute, Mare-Bear. Maybe that can be your new nickname."

I cut her a glare that silenced her input. There was no way I was going to be stuck with such a ridiculous name. "No way," I said, furiously shaking my head. "There's no way you're calling me that."

I heard Rowan snicker from the passenger seat, and Mark was grinning like a lunatic in my peripheral. "There's no way," I reinforced, aiming my words specifically to Kestrel. She just shrugged her shoulders, a mischievous smile still playing with the corners of her mouth.

I turned to look out the window, watching the sun reflect it's golden light off of the emerald green leaves from the trees by the roadside. I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the vibrant colours and the cloudless sky, a clear pond of crystalline blue.

I was broken out of my scenery gazing by Rowan complaining. "Is that really necessary?" She asked, as Kestrel pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. "Hey," Kestrel retorted, rolling the window even further down so that she could tap out the ash. "At least I have the window open. See how considerate I'm being?"

"Eww, Kestrel that's disgusting," Jade moaned, leaning further into Mark and covering her nose with her hand. Mark didn't say anything, but I knew the smoke was irritating him. Of course he was too polite, or too scared of Kestrel to say anything, but I had no such qualms.

"Remember what we talked about," I said sternly, leaning over to poke Kestrel in the shoulder. She looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "Did you just poke me?" She asked in disbelief.

I lifted my chin up in defiance, looking along the path of my nose to meet her gaze. "I did," I replied, crossing my arms across my chest. "And you promised that you wouldn't smoke those things around Mark. I told you about his asthma."

The vampire frowned, turning her focus back onto the road. At any other time I would have been glad that she was paying attention to her driving, but now I wanted her to answer me. Or better yet, get rid of that damn cigarette. The smoke that was wafting into the back of the car, was making me want to cough. After a couple of minutes she said, "Well, I don't think I actually _promised._ But seeing as you asked me so nicely, I'll put it out, Mare-Bear." She didn't look at me as she said it, and I could see that a small pout of annoyance had taken residence on her face.

I smiled in smug satisfaction as she threw the lighted cigarette out the window, taking the toxic smoke with it. Under normal circumstances, I would have chastised her about littering, but decided that I had to pick my battles.

I glanced over at Mark, but he was facing away from me, staring through the glass, seemingly unfazed by the entire situation. Jade shifted so that her face was no longer buried in my brother's shoulder, but tilted up to look at me. She gave me a soft smile, and her perfect lips formed a silent "Thank you."

I shrugged my shoulders at her, returning her smile warmly. It was my job to look after Mark, to make sure that he was okay. But as I saw his soul mate shuffle closer into him, his arm coming round to hold her close, I realised that maybe it _wasn't_ my job anymore. He had someone else to look out for him now, someone who loved him as much as I did.

It suddenly hit me that he didn't need me anymore. Of course I would always be there for him, ready whenever he needed me, I was his big sister, after all. But he wasn't a little boy any more, he could make his own decisions and look after himself. And when he couldn't, that was what Jade was for: To pick him back up again, or to stop him from falling down in the first place. And she'd do a good job. It was in her nature to be kind, caring, loving.

It still hurt though, to know that he was no longer my duty. I looked away from the couple, blinking back tears.

For the first time in a long while, I wasn't sad about the fact that Ash was gone. Or the fact that my best friend was dead after trying to kill my soul mate, and turn me into a werewolf. I wasn't even sad about the fact that Jade was connected to Mark in a way I never could be. I was simply sad about the fact that my brother was growing up, and had his own life. For once, my emotions had absolutely nothing to do with the Night World. My problem was entirely human, entirely ordinary. And that made it all the much harder to cope with. Still, it was refreshing to worry about something so normal, something that was not supernatural in any way, shape or form.

I rested my head against the cool glass of the window, allowing my eyes to rest for just a moment. It felt nice. A single tear rolled silently down my cheek, sitting on my skin for a moment before dropping into my lap where it disappeared. That would be the only tear I would lose over the matter. I had to accept that Mark was no longer the little boy who needed his big sister. And I would be okay with that. I had to be.

The moment that I'd allowed my eyes to rest soon turned into a minute. And then an hour, and then two, and then three, and then four as I drifted lazily into a peaceful slumber.

When I woke up again, stretching out my stiff muscles in the tiny car, I was bombarded with neon lights, flashing, strobing, making my eyes go funny at just the sight of them. I looked past them to the night sky, sad to see that all of the light pollution had drowned out the natural beauty of the stars. I pushed the thought away as excitement filled me, flowing from my core.

I was in Vegas! We were actually here. I couldn't quite believe my eyes as we drove past elaborate fountains, the water dancing with the coloured lights, in front of grand hotels of all different themes, shapes and sizes. Casinos and clubs lined the street, people spilling in and out of them in a constant flurry of activity. All sorts of people made their way along the paths in varying states of drunkenness, most of them barely able to stumble along on their feet.

"Wow," I heard Jade murmur, leaning over Mark to get a better view. "It's spectacular, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I whispered back. "It really is."

It took almost half an hour to navigate all of the streets that lead us to the hotel we would be stopping in. The one we'd picked out wasn't as fancy as some of the others we'd passed. It didn't have extravagant fountains or architecture. It did however; have two giant palm trees standing like sentries in front of the main entrance, and neon pink lights providing a colourful glow to everything in the surrounding area.

Even though we'd gone for one of the most moderately priced hotel, it was by far the fanciest place I'd ever stayed in. Marble floors gleamed, a chandelier hung from the ceiling, and gold bannisters adorned the staircase. It was remarkable.

"We're on the top floor," Rowan said, coming back from the check-in desk, waving a key card in her hand. The building had too many floors to count from the glimpse I'd seen earlier. There was no way I'd be able to make it up all of those stairs.

For all the fancy interior, the hotel only had a single elevator at the bottom of the stairs. It was soon decided that Mark and I would take the luggage with us in the lift, while the sisters would take the stairs. Jade wasn't too happy about it, claiming that she was too tired to walked all that way, but we all agreed that the vampires would fair much better than the humans. Mark of course, offered his place in the lift to his soul mate anyway, but she'd soon declined.

As it turned out, by the time the elevator had reached the top floor, Rowan, Jade and Kestrel had already climbed the stairs and were standing waiting. I shook my head in amazement. These guys really did work fast.

We dumped our luggage off in the joint rooms we'd purchased, which were just as lavish as the lobby had been, and began to clean up. It wasn't long before Kestrel started complaining. "I'm bored," she said, lying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Seriously? We only just got here. How can you be bored already?" Jade replied, strolling out of the bathroom, in the midst of brushing her teeth. Funny, I'd never thought of vampires having to brush their teeth. Was it difficult to clean their fangs?

Kestrel rolled over onto her side to face her younger sister, eyebrows raised. "Yes, I'm bored already. I want to go out and party, find a club, have a good time. Being shut away in my hotel room with you guys is not my idea of having fun."

Rowan snickered from across the room. She was the only one who'd started unpacking their stuff. My parents had always taught me and Mark to never unpack fully, that way it was easier to get everything back together again when it was time to go home. So our cases lay on our individual beds, still full.

"You have all week to go out, Kestrel. You'll be fine for one night," Rowan said, folding her clothes into neat piles on her bed. "Yeah," I agreed with a smile. "You won't be stuck with us for too long."

The vampire just rolled her eyes and sat up. Her golden blonde hair was all mussed up from where she'd been lying down, making her look wild and untamed. "Jade agrees with me, don't you Jade?" She looked at her sister, eyebrows raised, waiting for Jade to agree with her. From across the room, Rowan was giving her much the same look, expecting her to put Kestrel's hopes down. I felt sorry for the young girl as her eyes darted between her two siblings, clearly struggling to come up with an answer that wouldn't offend either of them.

At last, she mumbled out an answer, looking sheepishly towards Rowan as she did so. "Well, I guess it would be kind of fun to go out. It' been so long since I've been to a party. Definitely not since we escaped the island, not even for a long while before then."

Kestrel let out a gleeful cheer, hopping to her feet with the grace of a panther. "I'll be getting ready then," she said, moving past Jade into the bathroom. "Hey, I wasn't done in their," Jade protested, banging on the door with her palms, toothbrush hanging between her lips. I could faintly hear a dark chuckle from inside the bathroom, but the door remained firmly closed. Jade scowled at the other vampire through the barrier that divided them.

"Use next door," Rowan sighed, pushing both of her hands through her thick waves of brown hair, a look of tiredness washing over her as she watched her sisters bicker for what must have been the hundredth time today.

As Jade went to take Rowan's advice, leaving me and the oldest Redfern sister alone, Rowan looked at me, her cinnamon coloured eyes full of exasperation. "Will they ever stop?" She asked, sinking down onto the bed that she'd claimed for her own. I lent back further into the armchair I was currently occupying, enjoying the feel of the soft cushions against my back.

I shook my head, but laughed softly at Rowan's expression. "They're sisters, it's what they do." She nodded in understanding, a small smile twisting the corners of her mouth at some thought going around inside her head. "At least Ash isn't here to join in the fray. You should see them all together. When we were kids, Ash and Kestrel were always at each other's throats, and somehow Jade never failed to find a way to weasel in between them. Needless to say, it never ended well."

I smiled at the thought of Ash as a child, fighting with his sisters but looking extremely adorable all the same. I could picture perfectly the love-hate relationship between the siblings, and the tears that would inevitably ensue. As children their arguments would have been cute, the source only silly things like who got the last pancake, or Ash not wanting to share his toys. But I could imagine how things got worse as they got older, the issues at hand more serious. Both Ash and Kestrel had fierce and fiery characters that I wouldn't ever like to see clash. And Jade, so sweet and fragile wouldn't have stood a chance between them. It was probably for the best that they'd escaped the island when they had.

We sat for a moment in a comfortable silence, both of us caught up in our own thoughts. After what felt like years, Jade came back through wearing a short emerald green dress, with sparkles lining the hem and collar. "Hey, why aren't you guys getting ready?" She questioned, a small pout forming on her lips, and her delicate hands placed firmly upon her hips.

"Well, I never actually said we were going out," Rowan reasoned, but she needn't have, for all the good it did. Jade stuck out a perfectly pink tongue, the childish gesture making me giggle. "We're going," she said, turning on her heel and disappearing back into the adjoining room.

"You know you'll never get them both to stay in here. Kestrel will go no matter what you say, and you can't stop Jade from following," I told Rowan, pushing myself up from my armchair, making my way over to my case.

"I know," she sighed, rifling through the piles of clothes she'd just stacked. "But it was worth a shot."

"Lighten up," I said, bumping her shoulder with mine. "It'll be fun. And you don't have to worry about them you know, they're old enough to look after themselves." The words were a repeat of the things I'd been telling myself in the car about Mark. I knew where Rowan was coming from, I really did. It was difficult to realise that those you'd always looked out for, could do stuff for themselves now.

Rowan giving me a small knowing smile, leaning back against the wall, her eyes shifting from the closed door that concealed Kestrel, and the wall that hid Jade. "Yeah, I know. But they'll always be my little sisters."

"Yeah, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I had so much fun writing it. As always feel free to review, they are much welcome and never cease to make my day. And thanks to all my readers who have continued to read this story, it really means a lot. Hopefully now that it's the summer holidays, updates should be more often, but no promises! Enjoy!**

It took around an hour for us all to get ready, and glitzed up for a night out in the clubs of Vegas. I'd picked out a dark purple, shimmery dress that fell to just above the knee. It had small cap sleeves and was covered in tiny gems that caught the light with every movement, and kind of looked like stars. I just couldn't help myself when I saw the dress in the shop. I applied only a little makeup, the only added extra was the silvery eye shadow Jade had lent me, upon deciding that I need more "pizazz".

I made my way into the bathroom that Jade had just vacated to attempt to make something of my hair, which was messy after a day of travelling.

"Hey, let me do that." The youngest Redfern sister came up behind me, her reflection smiling brightly at me in the mirror. Her little green number looked stunning. She'd swept her silvery blonde hair up into a ponytail, leaving her pale shoulders bare, making the most of the strapless dress.

I watched her hands flutter around behind my head, mesmerised by the grace and fluidity in which they moved. A look of intense concentration crossed her features as she focused on her work, pulling individual strands of hair into some elaborate design on the back of my head, and occasionally grabbing hairgrips and other accessories. I stood staring at my appearance, as my hair transformed from a bird's nest, into a doo that was worthy of a princess.

She stood back when she was done, smiling as she admired her work. I couldn't see the back, but from the front, I was amazed at the job she'd done, the end result was superb. I could make out two little braids starting from just above my temples, make their way around the back of my head and joining into a larger composition. She had left a few curling strands loose to frame my face, the dark brown standing in stark contrast to my pale skin.

"I didn't know you were a hairdresser," I admired, turning my head from side to side, trying to grasp the full effect of what she'd done. She giggled, and a light rosy pink blush crept up her cheeks. "I wouldn't say that," she said, but clearly pleased with the compliment.

"I would," I replied, turning around to give her a hug. "This is amazing." She pulled away, her face alight with excitement. "Do you want to see the back?" She asked, practically skipping to grab an extra mirror, barely noticing my eager nod.

Holding the second mirror up to allow me a view of the back, she bit her lip, waiting nervously to gage my opinion on the final product. I gasped at what she'd achieved in the short time she'd been at work on my hair. I couldn't even begin to fathom how she'd created such a masterpiece in such a short amount of time.

Small intricate braids entwined with each other, forming a crown like design, a sort of tiara made out of hair. The whole thing came into a larger plate that began where the tiara left of, and falling down to the top of my back. The plate itself was made up of smaller braids, weaved together in such a complicated, magnificent way that it was all hard to follow. Small sparkling pins kept everything in place, and dotted throughout the ensemble were tiny diamonds that matched the ones on my dress.

"Wow," I breathed, my speechlessness giving Jade a tremendous amount of delight. "Thank you," I said, unable to come up with something better. "Any time," she replied, giving me one more smile that was brighter than the sun, before dancing into the other room, where I could hear her chastising Mark for his poor fashion choices.

I took one last look in the mirror at myself, before following Jade where everyone was just about ready.

At some point, Kestrel had emerged from the bathroom, looking striking in a tight fitting black dress the accentuated her curves in all the right places. She looked every bit the dark princess with smoky eyes, long flowing golden hair, and killer black heels that no one but her would be able to pull of.

She gave me a look up and down, nodding her head in approval at my outfit. "Looking good, Carter. Carters," she adjusted as Mark strolled in with Jade on his arm. "Thanks," he said, pulling at the collar of the shirt he was wearing. Jade batted at his hand. "Stop," she said, stepping in front of him to rearrange the shirt, making it look artfully crumpled. "You'll mess it up if you keep doing that."

"Is everyone ready?" Rowan asked, grabbing her purse off the nightstand and fluffing up her hair in the mirror. Her knee length flowy sky blue dress, with a halter neck, embroiled with silver gems, was simple but worked well on her model worthy figure. In fact, all three of the sisters looked as if they'd just stepped off the runway.

"Yeah, lets get going," I said, opening the door and stepping out, ready for my first night in the city.

We were spoilt for choice as to which club we'd be going in. The streets were overflowed with the echoes of pounding music and boozy smells. All of them seemed pretty similar to me, the same sorts of dance tracks, the same mass of writhing, sweaty bodies and the same flashing lights. However Kestrel was adamant that we find just the right one, that we were not to go in the first one we saw. Perhaps her vampire senses picked something up that I didn't, because the one she finally deemed suitable was much the same as the others. I obviously wasn't as skilled in the art of clubbing as she was.

The music was deafening as all five of us tried to push our way through the crowded room, and I had to resist the urge to plug my ears with my fingers. People bumped into me from all sides, pushing me from side to side and into the other dancers. As our group was submerged deeper and deeper into the sea of bodies, the dance moves become more lethal, and the flashing lights more blinding, I was somehow separated from the others. I looked around me, desperate to catch a glimpse of silvery blonde hair, or flowing golden locks, but it was no use. The density of the crowd was just too thick for me to see clearly.

I paused for a second, pushing down the panic that was beginning to rise in me. I needed to find my friends; I needed to escape the ocean that surrounded me, constantly thrashing me about, making it impossible for me to think clearly. I gained a few glares as I began to shove my way to the edge of the club, where fewer people seemed to be lingering. Maybe there I could think clearly, and spot my brother or one of the sisters. They had to be somewhere; I just had to spot them.

At the edge of the room it was darker, the shadows stretching out to cloak me. The frequent flashes of fluorescent lights only illuminated me for a few seconds, throwing me into a bath of colour before leaving me in darkness again. I tried to search the crowd for a familiar face, but with the continuous movement it was impossible to make out individuals.

Scouring the crowd, I finally glimpsed a flash of gold on the other side of the room, as Kestrel prowled the shadows. She'd never looked more at home as she did then, stalking the crowd from the side lines with hungry eyes. She was a natural born hunter.

It hadn't hit me until now that the sisters would have to find a means of getting blood, whilst here in Vegas. And unlike Briar Creek, there wasn't a large forest with lots of tasty deer to hunt. They'd have to find another source to feed off. The hordes of drunken partiers, their veins pumping temptingly, were very convenient. They probably wouldn't even remember a vampire sinking a pair of fangs into their necks, in the morning. Or if they did, they were so wasted that they'd pass it off as a hallucination.

It was the perfect hunting ground for any vampire looking for an easy meal.

Just as the thought entered my head, my vision seemed to expand, noticing other dark figures stalking the shadows, silver eyes glistening. My breath caught at the realisation that the club was actually swarming with vampires, their natural grace making them stick out to anyone who knew what to look for. I was surprised that I hadn't spotted them earlier, as they stood in stark contrast to the throng of clumsy dancers.

No longer feeling that it was safe to hang around on the outskirts of the room, where I was easy-pickings, I hurried back onto the main dance floor.

After stumbling around the club for a while, being knocked around, just as I had earlier, I somehow managed to free myself of the crush. I still hadn't spotted any of the others, and I'd lost sight of Kestrel the moment I'd entered the mob of dancers. I was quite relieved about that actually, I didn't want to know what she'd be getting up to.

I saw the bar in front of me, so deciding that getting a drink would be safer than dancing, I moved towards it. The bar was still busy, but marginally calmer than the rest of the club, as people were more wary of not spilling their drinks.

"Diet coke, please," I said to the bar tender, taking a seat on one of the stools. The guy nodded and produced a bottle, seemingly out of nowhere. "Thanks," I said, giving the money to pay for it. "No problem," he replied with a wink, before disappearing to serve another customer. I felt a slight flush creeping up my cheeks, so I ducked my head and took a sip of coke.

From my position at the bar, I could see more of my surroundings. A few people milled around near me, chatting and laughing, but my line of sight was mostly clear in every direction. I kept a careful eye on the preying vampires, as I resumed my search for my friends.

I was so caught up in my search that I didn't notice that someone had sat on the stool next to me, until she asked me a direct question. "Can I get you a drink?" She asked, breaking me out of my own little zone. I looked toward her as she spoke. "No thanks," I said, indicating the drink I'd just bought. "I have one already." She nodded her head, ordering a cocktail for herself.

She looked a few years older than me, with a Spanish looking complexion. She had mounds of dark curls, falling to the bottom of her ribcage, and framing a face that would have no problem reeling in the men. Her red painted nails tapped the edge of her glass, making a soft tinkling noise.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before she spoke again. Her voice was soft and lilting, but her stare was strangely intense. "I saw you come in with the Redferns," she said, a look of curiosity on her face, mixed with something more sinister. I had to fight the urge to shy away from her; she radiated danger.

"Yeah…" I hesitated, not knowing what to say next. From her expression I couldn't tell whether what she'd said was a good or bad thing in her opinion. Had the Redferns offended her in some way, or was she an old friend that was looking for a reunion? I was weighing towards the former.

I decided it'd be safest to not finish the sentence at all. "What are you to them?" She asked, leaning in to me, propping her chin on her fist. As she leaned forward, I subconsciously shifted back a notch, not wanting her to invade my personal space.

Again, I had no idea how to answer. Different scenarios raced across my mind at lightening speed. But considering how unsure I was of this girl, I didn't want to give her any information that she could use against the sisters or me. Admitting that I was a friend of theirs probably wasn't the wisest idea. They could get in trouble for befriending humans, and we all knew how that would end. The girl in front of me wasn't a vampire, but I had to assume she was part of the Night World. Who else would know the name Redfern?

"It depends," I said craftily, leaning a casual elbow on the bar, in an attempt to make me look less nervous than I actually was. My heart was beating far too quickly. Each thump was probably loud enough for her to hear. "What are _you_ to them?" I lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her to reply.

She leaned back again in her stool, taking a sip of her cocktail, a thoughtful expression on her face. She took her time in answering my question, and for a while I thought she would dodge it, as I'd done with hers. After what felt like forever, she pouted her glossy red lips as if trying to find the right words. "I'm a mutual acquaintance of theirs, and I have some unfinished business with them."

Her reply gave me painfully little information about who she was or what she wanted. All I knew was that "unfinished business" didn't sound too encouraging. I was still totally unprepared when she said, "So what about you? You're clearly not a vampire; in fact if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were human. But why would a family like the Redferns being hanging around with a human?" She tapped her chin with one of her red painted nails, pretending to think of an answer.

I on the other hand, was completely at a loss for words. It was as if my throat had closed up, denying access to any sentence that wanted to pass through my lips. I could not have spoken if it was to save my life.

I couldn't seem to create an answer that was both believable, and wouldn't get the sisters in to trouble. If they were under suspicion, it would only be a matter of time before the truth about Mark and Jade's relationship came out, resulting in death penalties all around.

"What business?" I asked instead, hoping to change the subject, or at least buy some time to come up with a half decent explanation.

The girl laughed at me, and my attempt to avoid her question once again. Shaking her head, she played along anyway, humouring me. "I don't necessarily have business with the girls themselves. I'm more interested in their brother…Ash." My heart skipped a beat when she said his name. It sounded strange coming from a stranger's lips.

"What do you want with Ash?" I asked sharply, too sharply. Only once the question was out there did I realise my mistake. My defensiveness reinforced my connection to the vampires I'd come to love. If she wanted to harm them, that was bad. Still, I couldn't help but be protective of them, especially when my soul mate was involved.

"So you know him then?" She jumped on my mistake quickly, pouncing like a cheetah on a gazelle. Excitement glinted in her eyes. I hastily tried to back track, but feared that it was already too late.

"Well I don't know him personally," I attempted to negotiate. "I just know _of_ him. The sisters speak highly of him." I could hear the lameness of my lie in my own ears. My response couldn't have sounded faker if I'd tried.

From the girl's look of disbelief, it was clear that she thought so too. "Why are you so defensive then, of someone you've even met. He's their brother after all, even if you are close to the Redfern sisters, what does their brother have to do with you? He should be none of your concern, right?"

I opened my mouth to comment, but the world was saved from one of my atrocious lies when the girl held her hand up, cutting me off. "Lets just cut the crap, Mary-Lynnette," she said, but I was too shocked to say anything. How the hell did she know my name?

"How?" I spluttered, unable to come up with something better. I could tell that she was getting extreme satisfaction over my dismayed state. Confusion overruled any feelings of annoyance. If she knew who I was, what else did she know? The thought was more than a little worrying.

"I know that you know Ash Redfern, not only by name, but in person," she said with narrowed eyes. They were a shade of blue that was almost purple. They'd be pretty if they weren't so scary at the moment. "I know that you met around six months ago when he came to retrieve his sisters. I also know that despite setting off to Briar Creek with all intents and purposes to take them back to the island, he returned empty handed. So now I have to wonder, what happened during his time in Briar Creek that made him change his mind so drastically? And not only that, but also what would have had to happen for him to change who he is as a person? What made Ash Redfern turn from vampire rebel, to vampire slayer?" She paused for breath, smiling at my wide-eyed expression.

My heart was beating way too fast, my head spinning in too many different directions. There was so much to worry about, so much to question, that I didn't know where to begin. She knew too much, how did she know so much? What else had she found out, and what did she intend to do with the information? Had she been stalking us, or was her information second hand? In that case, who else knew about Ash and me? Did the girl on the stool opposite me even know about us? She hadn't pointed it out specifically, if she did.

"And then there's you," she said, so quietly that it was almost a whisper. If I hadn't been so focused on the words coming out of her mouth, I probably wouldn't have heard her over the pounding music. As it was, I'd completely blocked out my surroundings, the lights, the music, the people. I wouldn't have noticed if World War 3 had begun around me.

I heard next words with crystal clarity, each one sounding like a pin dropping. "The human girl in the middle of it. So fragile, so…" she leant in close as she finished her sentence. Closer than she'd been before, until her lips brushed my ear. Her breath was warm against my ear as she spoke the last word. "Breakable."

I flinched as she said it, making her laugh. I began to get up, rising off of my stool. I wanted nothing more than to get out of here, out of this club, away from the girl in front of me who knew way too much.

I needed Ash. Not in the way I had in the past six months, as a result of my longing, or missing him so much it hurt. No, this was more of a silent desperation. I needed him to comfort me, to protect me, to be with me.

She grabbed my wrist as I began to move away, her grip tight. "Sit down," she growled, yanking my arm towards her. I let out a shriek, as pain jolted up my arm. "Let go," I hissed, trying to shake her off. Her vice like grip was slowly starting to cut my circulation off, and tiny pins and needles were making my arm tingle with pain.

She gave a sweet smile as people around us looked in our direction. "But you haven't even finished your drink," she said, her words dripping with a sickly sugar coated sweetness. Her eyes were flashing with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Whatever it was, I wanted no part of it.

"I'm not thirsty," I returned, giving her a smile of my own, although it was nowhere near as menacing as hers was. Her fingers squeezed my wrist again, causing me to yelp. I would definitely have a bruise there tomorrow if she carried on doing that.

"You know," she began matter of factly. "You have such pretty, dainty wrists, it would be a shame if one of them was stuck in a cast. You see if you apply just the right pressure," she pressed her fingers against the bone, encircling it like a python. Agony soared through my hand and arm as the pressure intensified, I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from crying out again. The taste of copper filled my mouth as my teeth broke skin. "You can snap the bone clean in two," she finished, her dark eyes flicking up to mine.

"Now I'll ask you again. Please sit down." I sat back down on the stool.

Once I was perched firmly in place, she released her hold, and I rubbed my wrist carefully as the blood rushed back into it, making it sore. For a second I considered trying to make another bolt for it, but doubted I'd get very far. Now that I wasn't a flight risk any more, the girl's face turned friendly again. I wanted to smack the smug smile right off of her, but was afraid of what she might do if I did. I was a coward. Dammit! Where was Kestrel when you needed her?

"So," the girl said, leaning an elbow casually back against the bar. I was too tightly wound up with nerves to mimic her posture this time. I just had to wait until she was distracted, and then I could make a break for it. I sat right on the edge of the stool, waiting for my chance. "Why don't you have a drink? We have so much to catch up on."

She nodded to the glass of coke that I'd barely touched. I reached out nervously, trying and failing to keep my hand from shaking. _Deep breaths, Mary-Lynnette,_ I told myself, sucking in lungfuls of air. I'd been in worse situations; I just had to calm down. If I could handle Jeremy, I could handle whoever this girl was. I knew I could.

With more confidence, I took a small sip of coke. I swore it was fizzier than usual, bubbling up in my mouth, making my tongue tingle slightly. I brushed it off, figuring it was just my nerves playing tricks on my mind.

As I looked back towards the girl, a large smile had split her face in two, showing off a perfect set of white teeth. The lack of fangs reinforced my conclusion that she wasn't a vampire.

"Happy now?" I asked, packing as much sarcasm as I could in those two words. "Can I go now?" I knew it was a futile attempt, but I had to try any way. She held up a long figure. "Soon," she said, the smile not leaving her face. "There are just a couple more things I need you to do." That didn't sound good at all. I glanced out of the corner of my eye towards the dance floor, hoping one of the sisters, or maybe even Mark, would come to my rescue. I had no such luck. In fact, the mob of dancers looked thicker than it had earlier, it was as if every single person had doubled.

I had to do a double take. There actually was two of everyone. A girl with a leather skirt that was entirely too short, was grinding against another girl in a short, sparkly, pink party dress. Except there were two images of the girl in the skirt, and two of the girl in the dress, but the double of each other was wavering slightly, like an old television. I blinked a couple of times, shaking my head to clear my vision. The double figures were gone, and there was now only one of each girl. Well that was strange.

Turning back to the bar, I saw that the girl was bent over her bag, retrieving a collection of objects. _NOW, NOW, NOW!_ My mind screamed. This may be my only opportunity to run, the only time her attention wasn't solely focused on me. But as I began to spring up, ready to take off, my vision swam. A wave of dizziness hit me like a tsunami, and I had to cling onto the bar to stop myself from falling over.

"Yeah, I wouldn't try that if I were you. You won't get very far," the girl said, placing the last of the objects on the table. I couldn't focus on what they were; I just slumped back onto the stool, my head in my hands.

"What, what did you do to me?" I stumbled over the words, my tongue feeling thick in my mouth. The girl giggled, twirling a lock of dark hair around her finger. "I just put a little something in your drink," she laughed.

I could have kicked myself. Of course she'd done something to my drink, no wonder she was so adamant on me drinking it. I didn't know when she'd done it. When she'd leant in to whisper in my ear maybe? I didn't know, but I knew that this situation was getting worse and worse by the second.

I may have been able to take on Jeremy, even when he was in his wolf form, but I hadn't been drugged at the time. How the hell was I supposed to escape now? How was I supposed to warn the sisters, or even Ash, that this girl was looking for him? Especially as she seemed nothing but bad news.

I tried to look more closely at the stuff she'd laid out on the bar. There was a small jar of a dark green powder than was almost black, what looked like splint, the kind we'd use in chemistry experiments, but I expected this one had a more sinister use. There was also a tiny marble effect candle, and a silver dagger, an intricate pattern carved onto the hilt. That last one made me blanch.

She picked up the dagger and held it up to the light. The flashing streams of colour bounced off of the blade in all directions, illuminating the deadly edge. I shrank back further into my stool, shying away from the weapon. "Give me your wrist," she demanded, suddenly completely in business mode.

I cradled both of my hands to my chest, refusing to give them to her. No way was I letting her near my wrists while she was carrying that dagger around. "Are you crazy?" I squeaked, leaning as far away from her as possible. "I am not going to let you near me with that thing," I said, nodding towards the dagger.

She spun the blade menacingly between her fingertips, as her stare intensified, focusing entirely on my eyes. I felt the urge to look away, but couldn't quite make myself. Panic fluttered in my chest, as the blade gleamed with every rotation.

"I'll ask you again," the girl said, her voice deceptively calm. It was scarier than if she'd shouted the words at me. "Give me your wrist."

My thoughts went wild as I held my arms tighter towards my body, shielding them. I knew that she could just grab my arm if she wanted to, cut me up and take my blood, or whatever she wanted to do. In my condition, any fight I put up would be weak, futile, but I'd bloody well try. I was just about to tell her where she could stick her blade, in a Kestrel worthy comment, when my mind cleared.

It was like my head had been filled with clouds, and the sun had suddenly shone through. The shrouds of cloud parted, allowing rays to penetrate, bathing me in their light.

"Give me your wrist," the girl repeated. This time, instead of shying away, I offered my wrist freely. Why wouldn't I? The girl seemed so reasonable; she only wanted my wrist, that wasn't so bad. The dagger still looked threatening, but wielded in such wise, professional hands, it would do me no harm. I was sure of it.

The girl took my arm and pressed the edge of the blade into the pearly white skin of my wrist. I felt a sharp sting at the contact, but refrained from making a noise or pulling back. Everything was fine.

She drew an extremely complex design into my skin with blade, it was nothing I recognised, but her focus and the way her lines were precise and practised, told me she knew the design well. I watched in fascination as a pool of ruby red blood welled out of the veins, trickling down my hand and onto my fingers. The design looked as if it was painted in red, it looked almost like a constellation. I had the sudden urge to giggle, as the liquid tickled my skin. _What are you doing, you idiot?_ A voice screamed at me from the back of my mind. _Get out of here before things go any further!_

I flinched at the sound, although it wasn't really a sound at all. The voice was so loud, and so angry. I wanted it to go away. I began to shut it out, but stopped, replaying the words. What was going to happen to me if whatever this was carried on? Maybe the voice was right. Maybe I needed to get out.

"Now that wasn't hard, was it?" The girl cooed in a soft voice. It sounded so much more in control than the one in my head, the one filled with a wild and manic desperation. I should listen to her; I didn't doubt it. Or did I? The wild voice stirred something inside of me, that something was wrong. It tried to trigger the natural instinct of fight or flight.

I was still pondering it as the girl turned over my wrist, letting the blood drop into the wax of the small candle. I wanted to ask what she was doing, but couldn't quite make myself say the right words. It was as if something was creating a barrier, blocking anything I wanted to say. I didn't like it, and that earlier panic began to resurface.

My heart pounded out an unsteady rhythm as the girl lit the candle with a flick of the wrist. Somewhere in the far recesses of my mind, I realised she was a witch. The thought was overpowered by my sense of unease. The clouds in my mind were starting to return, beginning to block out the sun. Still, a few rays managed to break through.

My blood mixed with the melting wax, as the flame danced before my eyes, mesmerising. The girl then picked up the splint, dabbing the end into the green-black powder, until it was coated in a thick dusting. Muttering some sort of incantation in a language I didn't recognise, she lit the powdered splint. It soared up into a multitude of different colours, even more mesmerising than the candle. The splint jumped and sparked as the girl continued her steady flow of gibberish that had a dark twist to it. I wondered how no one around us had noticed what was going on. Surely this was a fire hazard if nothing else.

The voice in the back of my head was back, louder than ever as more of the clouds returned. _WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!_ It chanted, screamed, begging me to listen. I almost did, but the witch spoke up again, her blue and purple eyes meeting mine, the light off the splint reflecting in the depths of them. "Don't scream," she whispered briefly, before continuing with her chant.

I barely had time to register what was going on before she'd set the flame to the designed wound on my arm, causing the most excruciating pain I'd felt in my life. Never before had anything hurt so much. Every part of my being wanted to scream, to roar my lungs out until the scorch went away. But no matter how much I tried, my lips remained sealed, holding in my torture.

I could only watch in a sick amazement as the skin around the cut blackened, while the wound itself seemed to glow a strange maroon colour. The burnt powder from the splint buried itself into my flesh, stinging in a different way to the burning.

Finally, and abruptly, it was over. I laid, half sprawled, onto the bar, my burning arm in front of me. The pain was gone, but the trauma still lingered. I just stared, gasping at the wound, the complex design and the blackened flesh, that was already starting to heal. I didn't know how, but I was glad. I didn't need the experience to be ingrained onto my skin forever, as a constant reminder of the agony. I didn't even want to begin to think about what had been done, or what would happen now. I had to assume that something would happen.

I noticed distantly that the witch had stopped her incantation, and was packing up the objects. I couldn't be bothered to lift my head, to see where she was putting them.

She stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt. "Thanks for tonight, you've been a huge help." Like I had any choice. "I'll see you soon." I honestly hoped that I'd never have to see her face again. She sauntered off into the crowd of partiers, leaving me at the bar.

The clouds in my mind were back, but my thoughts were mine. Only now did I realise that earlier they hadn't been, otherwise I never would have offered up my wrist willingly, she would have had to pry them away. I had to assume it was down to whatever she'd put in my drink. Some sort of compulsion.

As it was, the other effects, like the dizziness, were very much in full swing. I felt drunk. Ironic seeing as all I'd had to drink was a couple of sips of coke. The air of the club suddenly felt stifling, the dense mass of people creating a hot and sweaty atmosphere. I couldn't breathe. Is this what Mark felt like with his asthma?

I managed to drag myself into a sitting position, and pushed myself up off the bar, the world spinning around me. I needed air, fresh air, not the muggy club air. Somehow I managed to stagger to a door, mumbling out apologies when I accidently walked in to people. Most were too drunk to care when I bashed into them, for which I was thankful.

Cold, night air hit me in a blast as I stepped outside. My first instinct was to look up towards the stars, but my vision was too blurry. Everything merged together, and a steady darkness was beginning to creep up around the edges of my vision. How long until I blacked out all together? How long until someone found me?

I didn't hear or notice that someone was following me until I heard the door I'd just come threw slam closed. I span around, far too quickly for the state I was in. My head swam, and I toppled sideways, grabbing hold of the wall for support.

Even in my weakened state, I could tell instantly that the man in front of me was a vampire. Even without the fangs he was currently flashing, his hungry silver eyes would have given him away.

I chastised myself for being so stupid. I'd taken my eyes off of the vampires stalking the club, forgotten about them completely. Of course one would come out, following who they thought was a drunken girl who could barely keep on her feet. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have expected it.

I backed up, one hand still trailing along the wall for support, as the vampire came closer. I tried to calm my heart, knowing that the pulsing vein in my neck would only look more appetising with every beat. But it was hard as I stared into those hungry eyes, at the muscular arms, and glistening sharp teeth. I was severely outclassed, with the wall the only thing that was keeping me on my feet.

The darkness around the edges of my vision was closing in, robbing me of consciousness. I had no hope of fighting, but god I had to at least try to stay awake. "Stay back," I hissed, backing further and further into the alley. Soon I'd hit a dead end and be trapped, but I couldn't help my steady retreat as she vamp closed in.

He laughed at my weak attempt at saving myself. The sound sent chills up my spine. "Oh, how cute," he taunted, his stride lazy and arrogant. "You'll make such a tasty snack. Maybe I'll let you live so that my friends can see how adorable you are. Or maybe your blood will be so sweet that I won't be able to resist draining you all to myself."

I gulped. Not all vampires killed their prey, but apparently this one did. Just my luck. "Don't," I said feebly, holding up a hand to fend him off. "I know people. People who will kill your sorry ass if you even lay a finger on me." It was my last attempt at survival. Maybe I couldn't fight him, but perhaps the knowledge that I knew others of his kind, would cause him to delay killing me. Maybe even long enough that Rowan or one of the others would come and get me. I hated having to rely on others to save me, but at the moment I really had no other choice.

My words obviously peaked an interest, as he paused mid-step. "What people?" He asked, although I suspected it was more to humour me, than a sign of real curiosity. That was good enough for me. "Redferns. Ash Redfern." I decided that Ash would be more well known and more of a threat than the sisters.

The vampire laughed again, the sound of it harsh in the chill night air. "You lie. What would a vampire like him have to do with scum like you?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I couldn't tell this stranger that Ash was my soul mate, or that we were even friends, so I kept my mouth shut.

Instead of answering, I reached for the silver chord, clutching it like my last lifeline. _I love you, Ash, _I said down it, mentally sending as much emotion with it as I could. I had no idea if he could hear it, we'd never sent messages down it before, not in the six months we'd been apart. Perhaps it only worked when we were near each other, and Ash could be anywhere in the world. And yet all I wanted was for him to be here by my side, not to save me, not even to protect me. Just his presence would be enough so that I could feel him in my final moments. Because I _was_ going to die tonight, I had no doubts about it. I was too weak to stop it, and I hated myself for it. _I'm sorry,_ I sent through the link, wondering if Ash even would get the message.

When I didn't reply to his question, the vampire took my silence as answer enough, stepping that last step between us, and grabbing a fistful of my hair.

I shrieked as pain blossomed across my scalp, and my sight became even more shrouded in darkness. A sharp pain was beginning to pound at the back of my skull, and my entire body felt sore and achy, as if I was covered in millions of tiny weights. Everything felt heavy, and I found it extremely difficult to move my limbs.

My head was yanked back to expose my throat, the blood pumping through my arteries. The vampire's eyes shone in anticipation of what the sweet taste of my blood could offer. I struggled desperately against his grip, as he leaned in closer, his fangs fully extended. I raked my nails along his hands, but it did no use. All my efforts would fail.

In one last wild attempt at freedom, before I'd pass out, I lashed out with hands, legs and head, thrashing about so that he couldn't get a clear line on my jugular. The vamp growled in frustration, but didn't let go; he actually tightened his hold, smashing me back against the wall to stop my thrashing.

The wind was knocked out of me as I collided against the hard, brick surface, the pain in my body increasing considerably. Stars twinkled in front of my eyes, but not the kind that I found so beautiful. They were the kind that warned me the darkness was coming, and that if I gave in to them, I wouldn't wake to see the light again.

A new zeal for life filled me, fighting against the drug and the pain. I needed to live: I wanted to live. I needed to see Ash, to reunite with him. I pushed my fists out, knocking them into the vamp's face in a sort of punch, before clawing and scratching at his face again. All it got me was a backhand across my own face, leaving my ears ringing from the impact. A warm bead of blood trickled down my face, leaving a red track.

Still, I didn't relent in my attack, using all of my remaining energy to try and struggle my way free, although I had very little left. The vampire's eyes turned dangerously red, or perhaps that was just my mind playing tricks on me, but either way, I spotted my next target.

I aimed my thumbs to those angry, hungry eyes, clawing at them, and jamming my fingers into them with all my might. They squelched against my fingertips, and I had to resist the urge to vomit. My tactic worked, as the vampire screamed a horrible scream, holding his palms against his face. I hoped he'd go blind. He deserved it.

I was dropped to the floor, landing hard on the concrete, jolting my bones. The pain from the fall mixed into the searing migraine, the sore joints and muscles, the dizziness and nausea, to create an entire symphony of agony. I wouldn't be able to hold onto to consciousness much longer, I was already starting to slip. The world was becoming fuzzy, everything sounded distant, as if coming from very, very far away. My thoughts were beginning to grind to a halt, everything consumed by pain and discomfort and misery.

I didn't even register as the vampire came back, looming over me, lit up against the backdrop of the sky, his eyes a gory mess, leant over to whisper in my ear, "You're going to pay for that." I didn't register as he savagely ripped into my neck, causing me to spasm on the ground, and my blood to go spilling down my neck, pooling beneath me. It wasn't that it didn't hurt, because it did. I was just too out of it to care.

The entire time I hugged onto the silver chord, imagining that it was radiating warmth into me, whilst I lay on the cold alley floor, alone in a completely foreign city. But as I slipped further and further into the darkness, my grip became looser, gradually slipping further from my grip, and then my reach. "No," I moaned softly as I reached for it again. _Don't leave me_, I called to it, as it danced out of my reach.

But then the vampire was gone, replaced by a new figure. I didn't have the energy to feel dread, or to see who the new figure was. Was it help, or a new danger? Who knew?

A warm, familiar hand brushed a stray piece of hair from my cheek, smearing blood along my skin as he does. I vaguely send a silent apology to Jade for ruining the masterpiece that was my hair. It's no doubt ruined.

"Oh goddess, Mare. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" The voice filled me with warmth, like honey running through me. It was so familiar and inspired such joy that it could only be a hallucination, created by all of the blood loss, and intoxication. Because it couldn't be him, it couldn't be Ash, my soul mate, here to rescue me after all.

I felt myself being lifted, the cold, hard surface, being replaced by a much cosier, much warmer one. I wanted to look up so badly, to meet the golden eyes I knew would be there, even if they were only a hallucination. I needed it like a fish needs water, like a sunflower needs the sun. But even as the need grew, I felt my eyelids droop, becoming too heavy to keep open.

"No, don't shut your eyes, Mary-Lynnette. Please, for me," his voice said again, sounding so gentle but also so desperate that I wanted more than anything to keep them open, for him. But I couldn't, once they were closed there was no going back, and I was encased in darkness. The sound of his voice, and the feel of his body, warm against mine, was enough for me just then. It was enough for me to feel content as the darkness claimed me.

**Hey, I'd just like to ask your opinion on what to do for the next chapter. It'll be in Ash's POV, but I'm wondering whether to pick up the story right where it just left off, or to write the same version of events in Ash's POV. Eg him find Mare, knowing where she is and that she's in trouble. Give me your insight either in the reviews or via PM. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I don't know why but this chapter was really hard to write, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed or dodgy in any way. I don't feel as if it's my best work but didn't want to make you guys have to wait even longer for an update by rewriting it. Anyway, I still hope you enjoy it, and would love to hear what you think in the reviews. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, and to everyone who continues to read this story, you guys are the best! P.s, I've got one of the end chapters written so I definitely know where this story is heading! Enjoy!**

* * *

The last two weeks, being part of circle Daybreak, it had felt as if my entire life had been put on fast forward. I was always doing something, on hand in case we got a lead on the last wild power, or for if there were any stirrings for a revolution. But now, as I broke out through the door of the nightclub into the chill outside air, it felt as if my entire world froze.

I saw her lying on the cold, hard ground, covered in blood. She was still the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, the most beautiful creature I'll _ever_ see. Rivulets of scarlet red blood flowed freely down her head, her body, her neck, so much of it that it merged together, making it impossible to tell where each drop originated. The red stood in stark contrast to her pale skin, too pale, vampire pale, instead of its usual tanned hue.

And above her, bent down to drink the sweet canal of blood was another vampire. He was so engrossed in his meal that he didn't even realise I was there. My vision turned to a red haze, as anger so hot and scorching, rose up inside me. How dare anyone lay a hand on my Mary-Lynette?

After that everything was a rush. The vampire jumped up ready to fight, my hand flashed out, gripping hold of my stake, and then I was driving it through his heart, and he fell to the ground, and then I fell to the ground on my knees.

When I'd pictured our reunion in my head, this was not how I'd imagined it. Mary-Lynette was supposed to be proud of me, and I was supposed to wrap her in a hug so tight and never want to let go. But now all I felt was terror.

There was so much blood, so much that it was hard to tell how bad her injuries actually were. There was a large gash on her face, but they tended to bleed a lot anyway. Her neck was what was most concerning. The vampire hadn't been gentle; instead he'd savagely ripped open the flesh. The pain had to be unbearable.

I'd never felt so scared, or so useless as I did in that moment. I had no idea whether she would live or die, and it was torture. Nothing had ever felt so painful in all of the years I'd been on this planet. The girl before me could barely be recognised as the girl I'd met in Briar Creek six months ago, but here eyes were still her eyes. They were a snapping clear blue, brighter than the star filled sky. But all to soon they were closing.

I scooped her up in my arms, careful not to jostle her about too much. I didn't want to cause her anymore pain that she was already in. Still, a slight moan escaped her mouth, as she buried her head in my chest.

Panic ceased me as I saw her eyes beginning to droop shut. What if she never opened them again? How could I live without seeing those eyes again? The answer was simple: I couldn't.

"No, don't shut your eyes, Mary-Lynette. Please, for me," I said, trying my hardest to sound gentle, instead of the desperate man I was. She either didn't hear me or was too out of it to care, because she closed them anyway, as if the weight of them was too much to bear.

"Please, open your eyes, Mare. Please, for me. I love you so much, but you need to open your eyes right now," I begged, my voice cracking halfway through. I absently noted the wetness caused by the tears that were running down my cheeks. But even I could tell that she was already unconscious, out of my reach. Her head lolled onto my chest, her dark hair tickling my chin and cheek.

I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, committing it to memory. Her hair was beginning to come loose from a remarkably intricate style. None of that mattered. Only getting her to safety, getting her to the circle where the witches could help her, mattered.

Drawing her in close to my body, hoping my own body heat would be enough to keep her warm, I began to make my way out of the alley.

The back door to the club was flung open, and I instantly took on a protective stance, angling Mare's body away from the intruder. I physically sagged in relief when I saw Jade's silvery blonde hair emerge from the club's flashing lights. Her face was frantic with worry; her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Oh, thank god," she exclaimed, running towards us. "You found her, I looked everywhere." Upon seeing Mare's bloody and battered state, the tears in her eyes spilled, as she brought her hands up to her mouth in horror. "What happened? Oh, Ash, I'm so sorry, I never should have let her out of our sight."

I nodded my head. If I weren't so scared for Mary-Lynette I may have been mad at my sisters for not taking care of my soul mate, for allowing her to get in such trouble, but as it was, I was far too focused on the girl in my arms.

Her heartbeat was still there, but I couldn't help but notice that it seemed to be getting weaker with every beat. "She was attacked by some scum bag vampire. And, Jade, you need to call a taxi. Now!" I demanded, and she pulled out her phone, running to the front of the club at lightening speed.

I had no idea where either Rowan or Kestrel were, Jade had been the one I'd called when I'd felt Mary-Lynette's fear through the link. I tried to shake out the memory of her petrified voice as she'd told me she loved me, and then her apology, because she knew that she was going to die. It had been the worst moment of my life, not knowing where she was, not being able to help her as I felt her fear coarse through my veins like it was my own. Then I'd called Jade, and she'd said that she hadn't seen Mary-Lynette for the best part of an hour. My only ray of hope had been when she'd told me they were in Vegas, and I knew I had a chance at saving her.

I shoved my way through the crowds of dancers, who were oblivious to the crisis I was going through. I wasn't cautious in how I shoved them out of my path, leaving behind a string of angry protests. I was out of that place in a flash, back out into the open.

Quinn was waiting for me at the curb, holding the back door of the taxi open. His face was a mask, hiding any surprise or sympathy he felt. I was glad. One of us needed to keep calm, and it definitely wasn't going to be me.

I took the backseat, resting Mary-Lynette down so that her head rested in my lap. I stroked a few strands of stray hair back from her forehead, not knowing what else to do. All I knew, was that I needed to touch her, to make sure she was real and wouldn't disappear right before my eyes.

I hadn't realised just how much I'd missed her until she'd come back to me. I couldn't let her go again this time. I could never let her go.

I could hear Quinn giving directions to the driver from the front seat, cool and collected in a situation that he had no idea about. I'd have to thank him later. I saw him glance back at me, a few traces of worry slipping through his mask. In the two weeks we'd been hunting partners, he'd never seen me flustered, or anything but completely level headed. Sure I liked to joke around and sometimes didn't take our missions as seriously as I should, but he'd never seen this side of me. He'd never seen the Ash Redfern who was totally head over heels in love, and who was so scared of losing the girl he loved that he'd do anything for her. I could tell seeing me so panicked scared him.

Just as the driver was about to pull onto the road, Jade flung one of the back doors open. I looked up at her wild-eyed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Rowan and Kestrel were still nowhere in sight, and I wondered how long it'd take them to realise something was up. I was surprised Jade hadn't already sent them a message through their telepathy, but then I guess she had other more pressing matters on her mind.

She gave me a haughty look, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You can't expect me not to come with you. I love her just as much as you do." I seriously doubted that, but didn't say so. Every second that this cab was stationary, was a second Mare didn't have.

"No, stay here. Get Rowan and Kestrel up to date, then meet us at Thierry's mansion." A small pout appeared on her face, a crease formed between her brows. I'd forgotten how stubborn my sister could be.

"I'm not leaving," she said, stepping into the cab. Even if she could come, there wouldn't be enough room with Mare sprawled out across the backseat. I didn't dare move her, for fear of causing further injury. I could see these problems roll through Jade's head as she surveyed the car.

I took opportunity of her momentary hesitation. "Jade, I know you care about her, and I know you're worried, but you need to stay here. Stay here for Mark, he needs you more than she does." It was possibly the only thing I could say that would make her go. Indecision warred across her features for a couple of moments, but in the end my reasoning won out. "Okay," she finally agreed, stepping back from the cab and slamming the door shut. "But you call me the instant something changes." I nodded my head, but didn't get to say anything else before we were speeding away.

It would have been nice to have someone just as worried as I was, but I knew I'd done the right thing making Jade stay. Mare would kill me if anything happened to Mark, and I wanted her to have the least amount of stress possible when she woke up.

"Can't you go any faster?" I shouted at the driver, after only five minutes of driving. It was taking too long, and Mary-Lynette's heartbeat was still weakening.

"I'm trying," the driver returned, but couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. He glanced back in the rear view mirror, his eyes lingering on the bloody girl in my arms.

"What happened to her, anyway?" He asked, although I was pretty sure that he was more concerned about the seats getting stained, than Mare's welfare. Quinn gave the driver a death glare. "Just drive," he snapped, making the driver flinch.

"I don't care what you have to do, just get us to that mansion as fast as possible. Run every red light, break every speed limit, overtake every car. Just do it," I added from the backseat, my urgency no doubt scaring the driver even more. I just made out a hasty nod, before turning my attention back to my soul mate.

I leant down, burying my face in her hair. "We'll be there soon," I whispered into her ear, only loud enough for the two of us. "I promise." Pressing my lips to her head in a kiss, I allowed myself to pray to whatever god or goddess was listening.

"Please," I muttered, my voice muffled by Mary-Lynette's hair. Good, I didn't want anyone listening in, although with Quinn's vampire hearing, he probably heard every word. "I know I haven't really been a big believer, but please if you have a heart, and are as kind as everyone says you are, you'll let her be okay. I'll do anything you want, hell, I'll even go to church if that's what it takes. Winnie seems to think you're up there, Hecate, or Hellewise, or whoever else, so don't let me down. Deal?" I don't know what I was expecting, maybe a crack of lightening, or a rainbow, or for Mare to wake up, but nothing happened. Nothing to indicate that my plea had been heard by anyone other than Quinn.

Instead I decided to put my faith in someone I knew wouldn't let me down. "You're going to get through this," I whispered to Mary-Lynette, sitting back up to stroke the side of her face. "You're going to wake up so you can look at the stars, and kick me in the shins. You're going to be okay, you hear me? If not for me, do it for Mark. He's still a big old doofus that needs his big sister. And I know circle Daybreak are going to love you, so much that you'll probably steal my thunder. If having the chance to make me look bad isn't motivation, I don't know what is." I laughed because I knew that if she were awake, she'd roll her eyes and shake her head in exasperation.

When we reached the mansion, the driver wanted to drop us off at the gates, but Quinn and I had been quick to tell him how stupid that idea was, and to drive us all the way. A quick call through to Thierry got the gates open, and the driver sped through.

I was out of the cab and up the front steps before the car even stopped, leaving Quinn to sort out the money. I kicked the front door open, Mary-Lynette still in my arms, her hair a waterfall, spilling over my embrace. "Help!" I shouted, charging into the hallway.

Tonight's events had happened so quickly that I was unsure whether word had gotten out to the others. "We need help," I shouted again, before running into the living space and setting Mare down on the sofa. Hopefully a soft surface would make her more comfortable. She groaned as she made contact with the settee, making my heart leap.

"What the hell happened?" I turned my head slightly to see Rashel marching into the room, Hannah and David hot on her heels. They all looked shocked at the scene before them, which wasn't surprising. "She was attacked. She needs help now!" I wasted no time in replying, taking control of the situation.

I faced Hannah and David; mustering together all the authority I could, attempting to keep calm. Mare needed me to be able to think clearly. "Go find Thea, or Winnie or Gillian, or whatever witch you can get your hands on, and tell them to bring whatever they need. I don't care if they're busy, get them to come quickly." Both Hannah and David leapt into action immediately, rushing out the door. I could hear them calling for the resident witches in the hallway, but I gave them little attention. I knew they'd be back soon with someone who could heal Mare.

I just thanked the universe that I was now a part of circle Daybreak. I didn't know what would've happened if I hadn't been. I was lucky that there were plenty of witches on hand, they were much more affective than any doctor.

"I guess this is her," Rashel said, keeping her voice soft as though worried of waking the sleeping girl. It was ironic seeing as all I wanted was for her to wake up.

I nodded my head in reply, not able to conjure any real words. I pressed Mary-Lynette's hand against my mouth, kissing her knuckles gently. I could faintly feel the pulse in her wrist, the blood pumping through her veins. Her fingers were so soft against my lips, like silk. I could almost fool myself into thinking that she really was just asleep, that she'd wake up any second, asking what all the fuss was about. The image made me smile.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rashel kneel beside me, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. She seemed unfazed by the state Mary-Lynette was in, but I supposed she'd seen it all before. Another bloody vampire victim was nothing new to her. I wished I could share her calmness, because despite my insistence to want to stay strong for the girl I loved, I could feel myself starting to crumble.

"She'll be okay, you know," Rashel said, running a delicate finger over Mary-Lynette's forehead. Her finger came away tinged red with blood. Her voice held such confidence that it was hard to disagree. I envied her sureness, for all I could think about was the worst-case scenario. What if I really did lose her, right when I'd just got her back?

I shook my head as if that could physically rid my mind of such thoughts. "You don't know that," I whispered, tearing my gaze off of Mare's peaceful face for just a moment, to look at Rashel. "You don't know that she'll be okay. What if she's not, what if she doesn't make it? Oh, goddess, Rashel I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't pull through."

I leant my head against the edge of the sofa, burying my face into the squishy fabric. My grip on Mare's hand was tight, probably too tight, but I couldn't bring myself to let it go. I needed the connection, a stronger connection than the silver link provided.

"She'll make it through," Rashel tried to assure me, and I had to admire the way she said it without her voice wavering. "How do you know that?" I asked, and I knew that I was being pessimistic. I knew I should be the one with the certainty in Mare, the one who believed without a doubt that she'd be fine. But there was just so much blood; I didn't know how anyone could survive an attack like that.

I'd seen my fair share of vampire attacks, and this was one of the worst I'd come across. Most vampires didn't kill their victims, and even if they did, they did it in a way that wouldn't cause much suspicion. But this had been truly savage. I wished I hadn't killed the bastard off so quickly, so that I make him feel the amount of pain he'd caused Mary-Lynette.

"Because she's a fighter," Rashel replied to my earlier question. I lifted my head up to look at her, her green eyes filled with compassion. I nodded my head in agreement. She was right, Mary-Lynette was a fighter, and she'd do whatever it took to come back to me.

A small smile pulled up the corners of Rashel's mouth. "She'd have to be a fighter to be able to hang around you for so long. You really are a pain in the arse, Redfern. You haven't even been here for two weeks, and already you're causing chaos." I laughed at her statement, forcing a smile. "Yeah, you're right about that. You hear that, Mare? They're bullying me already."

Just then Hannah came bursting through the door, rushing to my side. "How is she? I tried to be as quick as I could?" Before I could open my mouth to reply, Thea and Gillian were there trying to move me out of the way. "We need room," Thea said, in the most demanding voice I'd ever heard her use. I felt a surge of relief that Thea was here to take care of Mare, I was sure that she'd be in safe hands. Thea was a pro.

I reluctantly got to my feet, releasing Mary-Lynette's hand, which was a harder action than I thought it'd be. My skin felt cold now that we were no longer touching.

Thea was checking Mare over, whilst Gillian was rummaging through a large bag of supplies. She was pulling out herbs, plants, tools and some stuff that I'd never even seen before, laying them out in a line.

A frown puckered Thea's face, and I immediately jumped on her reaction. "What's wrong, is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. If everything goes smoothly she'll be fine," she replied, but she still looked distracted, as if she wasn't really focusing on what she was saying. I couldn't help but take that as a bad sign. "Tell me, Thea. Tell me what's wrong with her. Why do you look so confused?"

She ignored me, grabbing ingredients off of Gillian and beginning to clean Mare's wounds. The look of uneasy puzzlement never left her face, setting me even more on edge.

"Thea," I began again, striding up to her and placing a firm hand on her elbow. She span around to glare at me, but when she saw the worry I wore on my features, her expression softened. "She's in bad shape, Ash," she began, shrugging off my hand, getting back to work as she spoke. "You need to let me and Gillian do our jobs and concentrate on fixing her. You did a good job getting her here so quickly, but for now there's not much else you can do." I took a step back, clenching my fists at my side. I still felt as if she was keeping something from me, but didn't want to distract her away from Mary-Lynette.

She looked at me over her shoulder, a piece of blonde hair slipping out of her ponytail and into her eyes. She brushed it a side, giving me a sympathetic look. "You should leave, get some rest. Like I said, there's nothing more you can do for her, she's in safe hands with us. When was the last time you fed? You need to have your energy for when she wakes up. She's going to need you, Ash." I tried to think back to the last time I'd had blood. I couldn't remember, no wonder I felt so exhausted.

"I can't leave her," I said, shaking my head. No matter how much I needed rest, or agreed with Thea's argument, I couldn't leave her side, not again. Especially not while she was so vulnerable. It was strange to see her like that, when she was normally so full of fire. That fire was still in there, I knew it was, and it would help her burn through this bump in the road.

I felt a slight pressure at my elbow, and looked down to see Rashel's hand. "Thea's right," she said gently, as if talking to a wild animal that she was scared would run away or lash out. "You've done everything you can, now you have to let other people take over. Standing here worrying won't make her get better; you'll only make yourself sick. Let Thea and Gillian work their magic and she'll be well in no time. You hovering round them will only get in their way."

I was still extremely reluctant to leave, but could see sense in what they were all saying. In regular hospitals, family members had to wait outside, and I guess the same applied here. Gillian and Thea would be able to work quicker and more effectively without me breathing down their necks.

Rashel tugged slightly on my arm, pulling me towards the doorway. I felt for the silver chord, silently sending a message to my soul mate. _I love you; I'll be there for when you wake up. I promise._ I watched her until the very last second, drinking in her features before the door slammed shut.

I let out a long breath, running a shaking hand through my hair. Looking around the hallway, I couldn't recall a time I'd ever felt so lost. It was as if the last two weeks of living here had just disappeared, leaving me standing in a strange place, with no recollection of why I was here or what I needed to do.

"You okay?" Rashel asked, nudging me in the shoulder. I shook my head, because I was not. As long as Mary-Lynette was not at my side, fit and healthy, I'd never be okay again.

Somehow I ended up in the kitchen, slumped across the small wooden table. "Here, drink this." A glass of dark red liquid was placed before, making me salivate with the promise of sustenance. But even as my mouth watered for the feel of the silky liquid running down my throat, I could only look at it in contempt. All I saw was the blood smeared across Mare's skin, matted in her hair, staining her clothes.

I pushed the glass away from me, hoping that it would rid my mind of those awful images of Mary-Lynette lying in the alleyway all alone, except for the vampire feasting on her blood. What disgusted me even more was that before I met her, that vampire probably would have been me. I was never fussed about killing or hurting my victims. They were only humans after all. Knowing what I used to be like made me want to break something.

Rashel slid the glass back across the table, until it was right under my nose and I could smell the sweetness of it. "You need to drink this," she insisted, talking as if she was my parent. "No, I don't. All I need is to see my girl friend, knowing she'll be okay."

She gave an exasperated sigh, but didn't take the glass away. "That's the first time I've heard you call her that," she said, leaning back on the kitchen counter. Despite her lazy posture, it didn't go unnoticed that she'd positioned herself in a way that gave her easy access to both the window and the door, allowing her so see anyone entering the kitchen before they could see her. I don't even think she knew she was doing it. It was just a habit that had been ingrained into her from childhood; she did it for every room she went in. Not for the first time, I wondered what had happened to her during her early years, that she was forced to pick up such habits. She'd never mentioned any of her family before, and rarely talked about her life before becoming a vampire hunter. It was a question for another time.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've never really had any reason to, it kind of just slipped out." She nodded her head as if she understood, but I doubted that she'd ever be in a situation like this.

Quinn came in shortly after that pulling Rashel into a one armed hug. I only wished that that would be Mary-Lynette and me by tomorrow. Thea and Gillian had been in there with her for quite a while now, and I had to remind myself that they'd tell me if there was any news. Every time I'd begin to question the lack of information being relayed to us, Rashel was always quick to jump in saying, "No news is good news," and Quinn was always there to back her up. I knew they were right, but it didn't make the waiting any easier.

After I'd been banging my head against the table for half an hour, and a silence had fallen over the kitchen whilst the other two pitied me, Rashel piped up. "So, what was at that apartment you two were checking out? Find anything out of the ordinary?"

"Empty," I replied automatically. I'd almost forgotten the reason Quinn and I had been in the middle of Vegas in the first place. Thierry had sent us to check the place out after someone had reported traces of dark magic coming from there. He was worried that someone was planning an attack on circle Daybreak, especially since the apartment was a little too close to the mansion for comfort. When we'd gotten there, we'd discovered that the place had been emptied; whoever was there had packed up and left, taking all their stuff with them. From the state of place, it looked as if they'd left in a hurry, probably after gaining wind that we were on to them.

"Did you fill Thierry in?" I asked, lifting my head from the table. In all the chaos, I'd completely forgotten about the mission. I'd practically torn out of the apartment when I'd felt Mare's fear through the link. After that everything was a blur. I was relieved that Quinn had kept his head, remembering to report back.

"Yeah," Quinn replied, taking the glass of blood off of the table and downing it in one big gulp. Rashel hit him on the arm, throwing him a glare. "Hey, that was for Ash. Get your own."

"Well he wasn't drinking it, was he?" Quinn through the glass in the sink, while Rashel muttered a string of profanity under her breathe. I smirked at their argument, which was a regular sight at the Daybreak mansion.

Just then, I heard a door behind me open, and I instantly leapt to my feet. Running out of the kitchen, I met Thea in the hall. "Well, how is she?" I demanded, peeking over her shoulder in the hope she'd left the door open. She hadn't.

She sighed, running both hands through her blonde hair, which had fallen out of its ponytail at some point. "She's stable. I have every confidence that she'll make a full recovery, the blood made her injuries look worse than they are. She banged her head pretty good and lost a lot of blood, but apart from that it's just minor cuts and bruises, with a few stitches. She'll be sore and weak for a while when she wakes up, but apart from that everything should be fine." Again, I got the sense she was keeping something from me, by the way she couldn't look me completely in the eye. I wanted to question her on it but I was too distracted by the news I'd just received. I was ecstatic at her words, never in my life had I felt such relief. I couldn't help the relieved grin that spread across my face.

"When can I see her?" I asked eagerly, already beginning to move towards the door that concealed Mary-Lynette. "Gillian's just making up a solution that will help with the pain, but we've done everything that needs to be done. You can go in now if you like."

I didn't need to be told twice. I raced into the living room, only slowing when I got to Mary-Lynette's side. She looked miles better than when I'd left her, still a bit banged up, but not as if she was on death's door. The girls had done a good job at cleaning away the blood, leaving me a clear view of Mary-Lynette's perfect features, as she slept. Her skin, although a little paler than I was used to, had more colour to it. The gash on her face had a thin white bandage-plaster on it, hiding the worst of the gore, so did the wound on her neck.

"Beautiful," I whispered, running my hand down the side of her face in a soft caress.

"She really is," Gillian said from beside me, hauling her bag of supplies onto her shoulder. She smiled at me tenderly, and I had to fight my embarrassment at being heard.

She handed me a small bottle filled with a sky blue liquid, which looked as if it had the consistency of syrup. "She'll have to take around a teaspoon of this every morning until she's fully recovered. Tell her to come and find me if the pain gets too much, and I'll fix her up with something stronger, but hopefully that'll do the job."

I took the bottle, eyeing it suspiciously. Gillian let out a tinkling laugh at my reaction to the liquid. "Do you really think I'm going to poison her, Ash? Especially after the trouble we went to fixing her up."

"Sorry," I replied, tucking the bottle into my back pocket. "I was just always taught to never trust a witch." Glancing over at the petite girl, I saw her roll her eyes shaking her head. "Oh, Ash. How did we ever get by without you?" She laughed again, walking around to the other side of the sofa, placing a hand on Mary-Lynette's forehead to take her temperature. I shrugged at her remark. "I often ask myself the same question."

She shook her silvery blonde head again, stepping back from the sofa, making her way to the door. Looking over her shoulder she called, "She needs rest for now, but you might want to move her some place more comfortable. The others will be back shortly, and you don't want to leave her down here to be trampled."

I nodded my head in agreement, sobering up again. I hadn't taken notice of how peaceful the mansion was. It was always quieter at night, because that was when most of us went out either on missions, or to make the most of our time off. There was rarely anyone in during the night, but I could make out the sun beginning to rise through the gaps in the curtain.

Wasting no time, I scooped Mary-Lynette up into my arms, so that her head was once again resting against my chest. She was unbelievably light against my vampire strength.

"When will she wake up?" I asked, passing Gillian to make for the stairs. The witch just shook her head. "It could be any time within the next couple of hours. Thea had me give her something so that she wouldn't wake up while we worked. It's hard to tell when it'll ware off, but it shouldn't be too long. When she does finally come to, give either Thea or me a call so we can check up on everything."

I gave her a sincere smile. "Thanks, Gillian." She returned the smile, backing up into one of the other rooms. "I owed you, Redfern."

I chuckled to myself at her words, and at the mischievous smile on her face. I guess now we were even; I saved her life, and now she saved Mare's. Still, I could never put into words how grateful I was to her and Thea. Where was Thea anyway? She hadn't followed me into the living room when I'd left the hall. I brushed it off; she was sure to be around somewhere. I'd thank her later.

Quinn and Rashel stood in the kitchen doorway, looking up at me from below. I gave them a quick nod, indicating that Mare was okay, and that we'd talk later. I had no doubt that they were listening to my conversation with Thea earlier, but still felt the need to offer them something. They both gave me sly grins, and I knew that after Quinn saw how frantic I was in the cab, that I'd never hear the end of it. I wondered how long it'd take for him to spread around how I'd actually sent up a prayer, and for it to become the latest source of gossip.

I took Mary-Lynette up the grand staircase, still being careful not to jostle her around too much. This wasn't exactly how I'd imagined introducing Mare to the mansion. I'd wanted to see her face when she first walked in, taking in the grandeur of it all. It was a big upgrade from the pokey house she'd lived at in Briar Creek.

Maybe I'd still get the opportunity to show it all to her when she woke up. She'd still be stunned at the place I'd been living in for the past two weeks. I couldn't wait to tell her about everything I'd done, about all the good things I'd achieved. Most of all, I couldn't wait for her to open her eyes, giving me a full view of those snapping blue pools, filled with such life. I couldn't wait to hear her speak again, her real voice, not the one I'd heard through the link, although that was a pleasure in itself.

Without thinking about it I took her to my room, laying her down on the unmade bed. Pulling the covers over her sleeping form, I tucked her in nice and tight, before plumping the pillow under her head. She looked adorable wrapped up in the duvet, all peaceful and snuggly. I allowed myself a smile, as I pulled over an armchair, placing it next to the bed.

As I watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, I heard a floorboard creak behind me. Twisting in my seat, I looked to see Thea leaning against the doorframe, watching the sleeping girl with a small smile.

"Thank you," I began, staring at my cousin, who wasn't really my cousin at all. "I appreciate_" I was cut off before I could finish, as she raised a hand to stop me. "Don't," she said. "I was glad to have been able to help."

I smiled, turning back around, resting my eyes on my soul mate. I was aware of Thea walking through the room, but didn't acknowledge her until she pulled a wooden chair up next to my own.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, before I finally spoke up. "How did you know where to find us?" I asked, glancing over at her. The light from the open window, spilled over her features, framing her in a golden glow. She didn't look at me when she answered. "I figured you'd bring her here." She paused for a second, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, before muttering, "Presumptuous bastard."

I laughed at that, a real full laugh, not the half one that I usually offered. She joined me, and we both just sat there chuckling to ourselves, because we knew that while the old Ash might have brought a girl up here for certain reasons, the knew Ash would never dream of it. Nothing that was anything but concern for Mare had even crossed my mind when deciding to bring her to my room. Although now I was wondering what she'd think of her surroundings when she woke up.

After a while we both sobered, Thea tilting her head to look at me. "It's a good job she has someone like you, Ash. I saw how worried you were for her, and how much you love her. I hope she knows how lucky she is."

"Should I tell Eric that you're paying me such compliments? Will he be jealous?" I teased, nudging her with my shoulder. She shoved me back, chuckling. "Jerk."

"On a more serious note," I continued, leaning forward to clutch one of Mary-Lynette's hands, encasing it between both of mine. "I think I'm the lucky one. I can't even bare to think about what I was like before she came into my life. It was like I'd been asleep all of my life, stuck in the darkness, and then when I met her, I woke up. And, Thea, I like living in the light. If anything, it's a good job I have someone like her to whip my ass into shape."

Another bout of silence ensued; the only sound was Mary-Lynette's breathing. I couldn't help but remember the look of puzzlement on Thea's face when she'd first checked Mare over, or the way she couldn't look me in the eye. I know that she wasn't one for lying, or being manipulative, but she was definitely hiding something.

"Thea," I began gently, not wanting her to close up before I got my answer. I deserved to know anything related to Mary-Lynette and her health. "Hmmm," she replied, giving me the confidence to carry on.

"Earlier you seemed…put off, by something." I had to pause, struggling to find the right word. "You never answered me when I asked what was wrong. And don't tell me it's nothing," I added, seeing her begin to protest. "I know it's something. What are you not telling me?"

She stayed silent for a couple of minutes, and I let her because I knew she needed time to formulate an answer. I could see the indecision warring on her features as she internally debated what to say. I was about to ask again, when she spoke up.

"It's probably nothing," she started, making me raise my eyebrows. Seeing my look, she shrugged her shoulders, but continued. "Like I said, it could be nothing, but when I was checking her over, I found something."

"What kind of something?" I prompted, receiving a look that told me not to interrupt. I lifted my hands in apology.

"This kind of something," she said, reaching forward, to grab one of Mare's arms. Before I could question her, she held out Mary-Lynette's wrist, giving me a full view. A faint scar of an intricate design stood out a vivid red against her pale skin. Even as I looked, the scar was fading, making me wonder how recent the it was. I trailed a finger over the scar and the surrounding skin that also looked a little pinkish, feeling that it was slightly puckered.

A sharp intake of breath from the bed made me drop the hand, and shoot out of my seat standing over Mary-Lynette. My heart picked up a notch, beating uncontrollably at finally seeing a sign of life from her. My excitement was short lived when I saw that her face was contorted in pain, her teeth clenched. But as I dropped her hand, my fingers no longer touching the scar, her expression soon softened back into that of a peaceful slumber.

"What the hell is that?" I demanded, angry that whatever it was had caused Mary-Lynette obvious pain. Thea ignored my anger, retrieving Mare's arm and studying the design, being careful not to touch.

Her look of confusion increased, but a hint of worry also tinged her features, making my own fear rise up to the surface. Just when I'd thought we were out of the water and Mary-Lynette was safe, a new problem just had to occur.

I let Thea study the complicated lines and symbols that had been carved into my soul mate's arm in silence, knowing she needed to concentrate. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed the mark scar earlier, but it had probably been coated in a layer of blood. I was just about at bursting point, waiting for Thea to speak, when she looked up.

"So?" I prompted. She sighed, leaning back in her wooden chair, looking completely exhausted. "I don't know what it is, I've never seen anything like it before, and nothing so complicated. I do know that from the way the scar is fading, and by some of the symbols, that it's a witch's mark."

I felt my brows draw together in confusion. I really didn't understand witchy things, or how their magic worked, but a 'mark' really didn't sound good. "You mean a mark as in she's been branded? Like cattle?" I stared in horror at the scar on Mary-Lynette's arm, and it looked even more terrible as the rising sun illuminated it.

"Not exactly," Thea said, pausing to think of the right words. She held Mary-Lynette's wrist in front of me giving me a better view. I had to fight the urge to look away. "You see this here?" Thea asked, indicating a point in the design where numerous different lines connected, splaying out to form a sort of twisted star. I nodded my head to say that I saw what she was pointing at.

"Well, I've never seen it in person, but I've seen a variation of it in a book once. The way all of those lines interconnect forming that pattern it's usually only a sign for one thing," she said, gently positioning Mare's arm back on the bed, still careful not to touch the mark.

"What thing?" I asked, and although I felt like shouting in my urgency to find out, my voice came out in a deadly whisper.

Thea turned her head to face me, brushing her blonde hair back from her face. She looked as if she wanted to be any place other than here; about to tell me what she had too. She looked as if she wanted anything but for what she was about to say to be true. Her brown eyes filled with sadness as they met mine.

"Ash," she said slowly. I wanted to shake her to hurry up and tell me, whilst simultaneously wanting to be kept in the dark for as long as possible. "That sign is only usually used when a witch wants to imprint something bad. Whoever this witch is, and whatever her purpose, the mark she put on Mary-Lynette's arm is a curse. And from the complexity of it, it's a pretty bad one."

She may have said something else after that, more facts, or words of reassurance, I don't know. I stopped listening the second I heard the word curse. I couldn't comprehend how the beautiful girl in the bed before me, the girl who I'd met in Briar Creek, so full of fire, could be cursed. Who the hell would want to do that to such a good person? No one deserved a better life than Mary-Lynette. Everything that was happening to her seemed grossly unfair.

I picked up Mare's hand again, pressing kisses to it, more to reassure myself that she was still there, than for anything else. And for the second time that day, I felt my world beginning to crumble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I can't believe how quick I got this next update out, I feel kind of proud of myself. Anyway, this is the next chapter of A Matter of Magic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going camping this weekend so you may have to wait a little longer for the next update, sorry about that. Please review, they really do make my day, and I love hearing your feedback! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World or any of the characters. I keep forgetting to do these, so sorry.**

* * *

I heard the voices before I opened my eyes. One of the voices was unfamiliar, light, sweet and most definitely feminine. By her tone, it was easy to tell that she was trying to reassure the other person, and from the shadow of exasperation it was clear that she had been doing so for some time now.

The other voice I knew all too well. Rich and velvety like honey rolling lazily down my skin, it was the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. It was almost too perfect, leaving me to wonder if I was still dreaming. How was he here? Where was I?

"You said she'd be awake by now," Ash said. His voice was filled with worry, tainting the perfection of the lovely sound coming from his lips. I heard a sigh and felt someone begin to straighten the covers around me. "I said in a few hours, Ash. I didn't give an exact time. It just depends on how the individual reacts to the solution, there's no need to worry yourself. She'll wake up when she wakes up."

"Gillian, it's been more than a few hours." I had to fight back a smile at Ash's persistence. Why was he so worried anyway? And who was Gillian? Whoever she was, her frustration was growing increasingly at Ash. I didn't blame her, although I found Ash's concern kind of adorable, Gillian obviously didn't.

"Like I said, it's down to the individual. But I hope for her sake that when she does wake up, you're not this annoying." It took all the self-control I had not to laugh at Gillian's words, because it was so much like something I'd say myself. I had a feeling I'd get along nicely with whoever this girl was.

Just as I could begin to hear Ash coming up with a protest, I decided that it was the right time to finally open my eyes.

They still felt a bit heavy, as they often did after I'd been asleep for too long, and my mind was still waking up, resulting in my recent memories being shrouded in fog. Not only that, but I could feel the beginnings of a headache pounding at my skull.

As I took in the room around me, the first thing I realised was that I'd never been here before. It was definitely not my bedroom from Briar Creek, nor was it the hotel room we'd booked into. The room, whilst simple, was expensively decorated with polished wooden furniture and plush fabrics. The bed I was on had an incredibly soft duvet and comfortable down pillows.

The second thing I realised was that it was extremely messy. Despite the large oak wardrobe on the wall opposite me, clothes littered the floor, as did a variety of other objects. Empty mugs and cups lined every available surface, and piles of paper were spilling off of the desk.

"Hey," a voice said from beside me. I turned my head to meet a pair of golden eyes, their ever-changing colour deep enough to get lost in. Ash's voice was filled with so much love and tenderness, that I couldn't help the smile that pulled up the corners of my mouth. "Hey," I whispered back.

For the past six months I'd pictured Ash's face constantly, my memories being the only source to pull my imaginings from. But now, I knew that my daydreams didn't do justice for the real thing.

The morning sun spilling in from the large windows hit him in just the right way, encircling him in a ring of light that looked like a golden aura surrounding him. His long ash blonde hair was all mussed up, creating a halo around his head. He really did look like an angel backed by the light of heaven in that moment, though it might have been my still groggy mind exaggerating his appearance.

"How are you?" He asked, placing one of his pale hands on top of mine. Subconsciously, I entwined our fingers together as I answered, revelling in the contact that I'd been deprived of for so long. "I'm good," I replied, still not able to wipe the smile off of my face. How could I be anything _but_ good whilst he was here?

"You sure?" He asked, and despite that he was also smiling, some of that earlier concern crept into his voice. "You got pretty banged up last night." As he finished his sentence, a dark looked washed over his features, but was gone within seconds.

I felt my eyebrows drawing themselves into a frown. "Last night," I repeated, trying to get a grasp on a solid memory from the night before. I found that I couldn't. When I tried to picture any specific event or conversation it slipped through my clutches like water. Focusing on the night as a whole felt like looking through a thick veil. I could just about make out the outline of things, and feel a hazy memory of my emotions at the time, but the details were blurred, faces distorted.

"What happened last night?" I asked at last. Ash's look of worry intensified, a crease forming between his brows.

"You don't remember?" It was the girl who spoke. I'd almost forgotten she was there, since I'd been too preoccupied with the man in front of me. But now she came to stand beside Ash, giving me my first view of her.

She was small, with fair skin, her silvery blonde hair cut into a ragged St Joan bob. Although in essence her beauty was rather childlike, her natural good looks were that of a Parisian model. Her strange violet eyes were kind but tinged with worry.

I shook my head in response to her question, not helping the pounding in my skull. "I…. I don't remember anything," I said. I looked from the face of Gillian, to Ash, and back again. They both shared a look, a secret message passing between them.

When they didn't fill me in straight away, I began to grow frustrated. "What happened last night?" I asked, more firmly than was probably necessary. The lack of solid memories was extremely disconcerting, and was making me uneasy. I didn't like not being able to have complete control of my own mind.

"Mary-Lynnette," Ash began slowly, as if not sure how I might react. "You were attacked by a vampire outside the club you were at. The attack was vicious, savage even. You were pretty torn up and lost a lot of blood, got your head hit up good, too. You don't recall any of that?"

"Wait, I was attacked?" I asked in shock, pushing myself up into a sitting position. My world swayed at the sudden change in position, and my muscles screamed in protest. I hadn't realised how sore I was until that moment, every limb feeling as if it was on fire. I groaned in pain, as I put a hand to my head in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.

"Whoa, Mare, are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly, placing a hand on my shoulder. The pressure and contact felt nice, and I found myself leaning into his touch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, waiting a few more moments before everything returned to normal again. Carefully, I leant back so that I could rest against headboard. Ash reached out to prop my pillow up beneath my head, and I gave him a look of gratitude as I leant back onto it.

"Here," Ash said, picking up a bottle of sky blue liquid from the nightstand. Very carefully he poured the liquid onto a teaspoon, hovering it in front of my face.

I felt my features twist into a look of distaste. "What is it?" I asked, eyeing the liquid warily. It didn't look like any type of medicine I'd taken before, whenever I'd gotten ill. Ash chuckled at my expression, shaking his head.

"It'll help with the pain," Gillian supplied. I still wasn't too sure about the suspicious solution that was being waved in front of me. Human medicine I trusted, strange witchy concoctions I didn't. "Can't I just take some ibuprofen or something?"

Ash rolled his eyes, raking a hand through his already messy ash blonde hair. I noticed for the first time that it was messier than usual, as if he'd repeated this gesture multiple times. I also noticed the shadows under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept a wink. Despite his angelic appearance, he looked as if he'd to hell and back. Concern began to build in my chest.

"Do you really think I'd try to poison you? Trust me, Mare, it'll do you good." Ash said, oblivious to my observations. I still didn't particularly want to ingest the medicine that was far too bright for my liking, but gave a weak nod. I didn't want to cause my soul mate any more stress than he needed.

Reluctantly, I opened my mouth, and the teaspoon was popped in, as Ash emptied the contents into my mouth. The density was that of syrup, gloopy and heavy on my tongue. Although the taste was only faint, vaguely reminding me of plants, the way the solution slid down my throat was enough to make me screw up my face in disgust.

"That was…" I began once the medicine was swallowed, trying to catch the right word. "Unpleasant." I could think of a few other more choice words that would better describe the stuff I was just given, but decided to play civil.

Gillian let out a tinkling laugh, resting a small dainty hand on my knee. "Trust me, I know what it's like. I've had my fair share of doses and I think unpleasant was an understatement." I smiled, but nodded my agreement. She gave me a look of sympathy as she delivered her next piece of information. "I'm afraid that you'll have to take the same amount every morning for a couple of days, but I promise it will help with the pain. I've already told Ash this, but if the soreness or anything gets worse, just come and find me. I'll mix up something a little stronger."

I gave her a smile. "Thanks, you really don't have to, I really am fine." Even as I said the words, I could feel the medicine setting to work, numbing the aches and pains all over my body. Whilst the headache didn't disappear completely, it made the constant pounding bearable.

Gillian waved off my gratitude, standing up and making her way to the door. "I don't know what's up with your memory, but it should hopefully come back in bits and pieces. If it doesn't I can try making something, or Thea can, to help. If you need anything else, let me know. Someone will be back here to check up on you later, but for now I better be going, David will be wondering where I am."

"Thanks, Gillian," Ash said, twisting in his seat to watch the young witch leave. Just before she did, she turned back towards us, pointing a warning finger. "And remember you need lots of rest. I'm talking to you, Redfern! Don't tire her out too much." And with that she went, leaving me with a flaming red blush, and Ash looking a little too mischievous to be innocent.

"Hey," he called into the empty doorway. "Why do you always assume I'm up to no good?" From the outside corridor, I could hear the tinkling of Gillian's laughter, gradually fading as she moved further away.

"So… she seems nice," I began, shuffling myself into a more comfortable position. "Yeah, Gillian's a good kid. Everybody here is, you'll fit in just nicely." I raised an eyebrow, thinking back to his friendly interactions with Gillian, compared to the hard demeanour he'd worn when I'd first met him. "How did someone like you end up hanging around with people like that then? And who is _everybody?_ Where am I?"

"You're at circle Daybreak headquarters. And you ask how I ended up here? Well it's all down to you really, and my quest to make myself worthy. And look how good of a job I'm doing, not only am I actually being nice to people, I saved your ass last night. I was your night in shining armour, saving my damsel in distress, just like I said I would be."

I hit in the arm, and he feigned a look of mock hurt, rubbing the spot where I'd hit him as if I'd actually done some damage. I hadn't of course, even if he wasn't a vampire who couldn't be hurt by anything, the smack had only been playful. "What was that for?" He whined, putting on a pouty face.

I laughed at his expression, and I could see his act wavering, as he had to fight a smile himself. "That was for calling me a damsel in distress," I replied.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes as he did so. "Not even a thank you, just a hit on the arm. It's a hard life doing this hero thing, perhaps I should just quit while I'm ahead." He gave me such a suffering look as if he went through this sort of thing all the time, that I couldn't help my own small pout of sympathy.

"I'm sorry," I began, swapping my sympathetic pout for a mischievous smile, as anticipation raced through my veins. "How is this for a thank you?"

I sat up fully, leaning towards Ash. Our lips connected fitting together perfectly, just as they always had. I was thrilled to find that even after six months of separation, the sparks that crackled between us like a kindling fire, still made me tingle all over. The silver chord that joined us together glowed vibrantly, and as our connection was re-established, I could feel the most inner parts of his mind, and he could feel mine. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be with your soul mate like this, locked in an act of such passion and affection, that I was sure that as long as we stayed like this, nothing could ever be wrong in the world.

The kiss wasn't desperate as it had been that night in the forest, before the incident with Jeremy. Nor was it tinged with sadness as our last kiss had been, when we'd known we both had things to sort out. No, this kiss, whilst incredibly sweet, was filled with longing for the time together that we'd missed. And it was perfect.

He was the one who finally broke the kiss. Whilst I was disappointed to have lost that unique connection, I was also grateful because I knew that I myself never would have been able to tear myself away.

"If that's my reward, I might try saving you more often," he said against my lips. I could feel his smile, and I soon returned it with a smile of my own. I rested my forehead against his, so that our skin was pressing together. "I missed this," I whispered, afraid that if I talked any louder the moment would be broken. "I missed _you_," he replied.

His breath was warm, tickling my face and I had to fight the urge to giggle. "Not as much as I missed you," I challenged. "I don't think so," he replied. "You have no idea how much I've missed you these past few months."

"If it's anything like how I've missed you then I think I do. At least you didn't have to sit with a bunch of other high schoolers, listening to Mr Wensley drone on about simultaneous equations. So I think I missed you more."

I felt more than saw him roll his eyes. "I'd almost forgotten how stubborn you are, Carter. But if you really want to play this game, let me assure you that I will most definitely win. I'm a vampire, so I can quite literally do this forever."

I exhaled in defeat, leaning back to settle against the pillow. "Unfair. Using your never ending life to win a debate is just low, Redfern." He raised his hands up in defence. "I never said I would play fair."

"So," I said, picking up the previous thread of conversation from earlier. "I was attacked, huh?" This fact seemed more likely now, after feeling the reaction of my body as I tried to move. But still, I thought my lack of memory was eerie.

At my words, all traces of teasing left Ash's face. I almost regretted bringing the subject up, as I already missed his smile. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, Mary-Lynnette," he said, placing one of his hands back on top of mine. His thumb traced small circle onto my skin, soft and distracting.

"I want to," I insisted, not allowing him to distract me. "Maybe it'll help jog my memory." At last he nodded, seeming to agree that it was for the best.

"Yeah, like I said, it was a vampire attack. Very brutal. When I first saw you lying in that alley, there was so much blood that I was sure that there was no way you could survive." I gulped, both at the lost memory, and at the sadness it clearly brought Ash. Still, I couldn't help but push on. I needed to find out what my own mind was hiding from me.

"How did you find me?" I asked, because coming to think of it, I hadn't even known Ash was in Vegas. In the back of my mind I felt highly suspicious that the sisters had planned this all along. I remembered the weird way that their arguments had suddenly ceased, all of them agreeing on one location.

"Firstly, I felt your fear. Quinn and I were out, checking out this dodgy apartment, and suddenly all of your fear flowed into me. I could feel how scared you were, so naturally I called Jade."

"Wait, go back a second. Did you say _Quinn?_ As in the Quinn we were all living in fear over, who we were all worried would turn us over to the Night World council?" I asked, my disbelief evident in my voice. Ash nodded his head, a small smile breaking through his hard demeanour. "The very same. But hey, aren't I proof enough that people can change?"

"Well, yeah," I replied, still shaking my head, not fully able to believe it. I hadn't met the guy, but from the stories I'd heard from both Ash and the sisters, about the notorious, human hating Quinn, he was worse than even Ash was. And I wouldn't lie, I'd had my doubts about Ash being able to leave his old dark ways behind, but from the guy in front of me, I knew he'd changed for the better. But Quinn? I supposed I'd have to meet him to be able to tell. "But I still can't believe that the big bad Quinn has suddenly changed his ways."

"It can happen," Ash said, placing a finger under my chin, tipping it up so that I could meet his eyes. At the moment they looked like glowing amber. I felt my breath catch and my heartbeat flutter as he brought my face close to his. "Love can do crazy things to a guy." He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before leaning back in his armchair. He looked like the lazy, big, blonde cat I'd always thought of him as.

"So Quinn found his soul mate?" I prompted. From the reactions of Kestrel and Rowan when they found out that Jade and Mark were soul mates, and then again when Ash an I had found out, I'd assumed that it was a rare thing. But if more people were finding their one true love, then I guess it wasn't as rare as we'd thought.

"Yeah," Ash answered, a smile playing at his lips. "I think you'll like her. She has the same fiery spirit and ability to put me in my place, as you do. I can't wait until you get a chance to meet her." A spark of jealousy rose in me, but I quickly pushed it back down. Why should I be jealous just because Ash was friends with another girl? And besides, this girl had her own soul mate.

Unaware of my internal struggle, Ash continued. "She was actually the one who introduced me to circle Daybreak, almost two weeks ago now. Since then you wouldn't believe how much my life has turned around, how much better it's been."

I forced a smile. Although I was happy, more than happy, that Ash had found his feet, leaving his dark past behind, I couldn't help but feel a little disheartened that it was down to someone else. Whilst I'd sent him away, saying I was unsure of how our relationship could continue, this other girl had obviously accepted him with open arms, introducing him to a lifestyle he clearly needed. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he though highly of her too, only making me even more on edge.

"I hope you remembered to thank her," I said in my most pleasant voice. It sounded fake even to my own ears, but either Ash didn't pick up on it, or he chose to ignore it.

Not wanting to hear anymore about this marvellous girl who had turned his life around, I steered him onto the path of our previous line of thought. "So you said you called Jade, what happened then?" He immediately picked up on his story, for which I was grateful, talking me through what happened step by step. Apparently once Jade had admitted to not knowing where I was, Ash had jumped in a cab with no time to waste, coming to my rescue. He finished off with how he'd brought me back to the mansion, letting the witches heal me.

Even after he'd drawn his story to a close, he looked as if he was undecided on something. I gave his hand a squeeze, letting him know that he could tell me anything. "What is it?" I asked. He looked into my eyes but couldn't hold my gaze, as he answered. "It's nothing."

I frowned at his dismissal. He was obviously hiding something, not telling me everything. If only I had a clear memory, I would be able to tell what it was. Did what he was hiding have something to do with my memory loss? What was he not telling me?

"Ash," I began, trying to shift to make him look me in the eyes. "It's obviously not nothing, just tell me what it is. I can handle it, you know I can." I could see the uncertainty on his face as he deliberated what he should say. I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Ash Redfern, if you don't tell me what's wrong right now, I swear I'll_" I didn't get to finish my threat because Ash held up his hands in a gesture I was sure was supposed to be placating. "Okay, okay," he said in a calming voice. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and raising both my eyebrows. "Well?"

"Look, I don't want to worry you over nothing, because it probably _is_ nothing." He paused, gaging my reaction. I gestured for him to go on, glad that I was finally getting some answers. "It's just that when Thea was checking you over she said that you had this mark. She said it meant that you must of at some point run into a witch. That doesn't spark a memory does it?" I could tell he was stalling for time, delaying whatever it was he had to tell me.

I still tried to think back, delving into my mind. I couldn't remember running into a witch, but then again I couldn't remember being savagely attacked by a vampire. It seemed that if I were to remember one of those encounters, it would be the latter. I shook my head. "Nope, still no memories. So do you have any idea of who this witch is?"

"No," Ash began slowly, "We don't know who it is but they must have been bad, one of the ones who practice dark magic."

"Oh no! It's not another whack job like Jeremy is it? They don't want me to join them in some evil witchy quest do they? Because after Jeremy, I don't think I'm ready to go through anymore Night World shenanigans."

Ash chuckled, the sound washing over me, leaving me with a warm feeling. It was a nice sound. "Like I said, we don't know who it is, but I promise that you won't get tangled up in any more, and I quote 'Night World shenanigans'". I laughed at that too, realising how ridiculous it sounded. It was something Jade would come up with.

"So, you said I met up with some witch. What happened? Did they do something awful to me? I can't get a break from all this stuff, can I?" I ran my hands down my face. God I hoped Ash would just say that I'd just had a run-in with some dodgy witch and that was the end of it, but from the way he'd tried to hide it from me earlier, I figured I wouldn't be that lucky.

After a few moments of hesitation, Ash opened his mouth, closed it again, and then spoke. "No, I told you it was nothing didn't I? As far as we know, they didn't do anything to you. It's just that Thea was worried after feeling the remnants of their dark energy clinging to you," he said, and I sighed in relief.

"That's all?" I asked. I still felt as if he wasn't telling me everything, but I was too relieved that I wasn't hexed or something to care at the moment. For all we knew, some of the witch's dark energy could have brushed off onto me in passing. I couldn't process how overjoyed I was that there wouldn't be a repeat of the Jeremy Lovett incident. Sure I'd been the victim of a vampire attack, but I'd survived. Just like I'd survived Jeremy.

Ash nodded his head, smiling at my obvious relief. Something flashed in his eyes -guilt?- but it was gone so quickly that I wondered if I'd ever seen it at all. Probably just a trick of the light, mixed with the ever-changing colour of his eyes. They could play havoc on the mind.

"Why were you so worried about telling me that? It's not as if I haven't been through worse," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, drawing him into a hug. His concern, while sweet, was a little overdone. I didn't need to be wrapped in bubble wrap.

"I didn't want to scare you," he replied, returning my hug tightly. His arms felt so right wrapped around me, like we'd created our own little safe haven that I never wanted to leave. "Especially after the attack and everything," he continued. "I figured you didn't need another thing on your plate."

"Well thanks for the concern and everything, Ash. But you don't need to censor everything you tell me. Whatever it is, no matter how big or how small, I can take it. Okay?" I asked, leaning back to look him square in the face.

His eyes twinkled as he looked at me, and for the first time I considered what I must look like. With my bandaged face and neck, as well as my hair, which by now must have looked like a bird's nest, I really was a sight to behold. "I know you can," he said, lifting a hand and sweeping back a strand of hair. His fingers lingered, making my face tingle and sending happy shivers down my spine.

_You are so beautiful._ His voice sounded in my head. It was barely a whisper, more of a breath really. Despite my atrocious appearance, the look of utter certainty in his eyes told me that to him, none of that mattered. _I could say the same thing about you_, I replied, a smile twisting my lips.

Ash sat back, running his hand through his hair and striking a pose. "Well I already knew that _I_ was beautiful," he said, making me laugh. "Of course you did," I answered, shoving him in the shoulder.

Just then my stomach made a loud gurgling noise, interrupting both of our laughter. "You hungry?" Ash asked, raising his eyebrows. I narrowed my eyes in return. "How did you guess? You don't have some secret superpower do you, that you're not telling me about?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" I rolled my eyes, but started to shift, preparing to get out of bed. Ash instantly shot to his feet, standing over me and spreading his hands. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

I stared at him in disbelief, waiting to see if this was a joke. When he didn't elaborate, I guessed that it wasn't. "Urmm… to get some food. I'm assuming your super power doesn't extend your ability to catch on that when people are hungry, that usually means they need something to eat."

He shook his head, both in amusement and in exasperation. "You heard what Gillian said, Mare. You need to stay in bed, rest, take it easy. I don't think walking down two flights of stairs to the kitchen counts as taking it easy, do you?"

"What, so you want me to just stay up here and starve?" I cocked an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest. I could visibly see Ash becoming more frustrated, his jaw becoming tenser, and I had to fight back a smile. Bless him, I was only winding him up, but if he really thought that he could make me stay up here, he'd have to think again.

"Look, tell me what you want and I'll go and get it for you. We've got practically anything, just place your order and I'll be right back."

Another gurgle erupted from my stomach. We both sat in silence staring each other down, waiting for the other to cave. I tried to ignore the hunger pangs shooting through me, as well as the occasional rumbling, but after a few minutes, I decided I'd had enough.

Throwing the covers off of me, I swung my legs round and began to stand up. "Look, Ash. I'm going whether you like it or not. If you want to stay here that's fine, or you can stop be a spoiled sport and help get down those fricking stairs." As I placed all of my weight on my feet, I wobbled, the pains that had been held at bay by the medicine, coming back. My head swam from getting up too quickly after lying down for so long. Ash was by my side in a second, holding me up for support. A worried look appeared on his face.

"You okay?" He asked, as I gripped hold of his shoulders, trying to get my balance back. After only a few moments, I felt as if I could stand on my own. I stepped away from him, finding that I could stand perfectly fine. I was still a little achy, but it was manageable. "Yeah, I'm fine, see?" I answered, indicating my steady legs. "It was just a little head rush, that's all."

The look of concern didn't leave his face, and he still kept a firm hold on my hand, but I could see him conceding to my wishes. "So are you gonna help me or not?" I asked, walking towards the door. I heard him groan behind me, making me snicker. "You're really sure you can do this?" He came up behind, as I grabbed the door handle. Wrapping his arms around my waist he trapped me against him. "One hundred per cent," I answered, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

He released me from his hold but placed a palm on the door so I couldn't open it. Groaning in annoyance, I turned to look at him. "What now?"

He looked me up and down, barely concealing his laughter. "What?" I repeated, growing more annoyed by the second. What was he laughing at? Why couldn't I be allowed to just go and get some food? It wasn't a hard task.

"Mary-Lynnette, love. There'll be a lot of people down there, do you really think that's the best outfit choice?" I looked down at myself to see that I was still wearing the dress from the night before. Not only did it still adorn my dried blood, but it was torn in some places, covered in dirt, and well, just not exactly suitable for breakfast. It was such a nice dress; it was a shame that it was ruined. Another problem was that I didn't actually have anything else to wear; all of my stuff was at the hotel we'd booked into.

Seeing my dilemma, Ash walked over to the opposite side of the room. He swung the wardrobe door open and produced a suitcase, placing it on the end of the bed. Not just a suitcase though, but _my _suitcase. How had he gotten it here?

"Jade brought it over," Ash supplied, no doubt guessing my thoughts. "Everything you packed should be in there."

"Jade's here?" I asked in confusion, but I could also feel relief swelling inside me. At least there'd be one familiar face down stairs. "Yeah, so are Kestrel, Rowan and Mark. I had to barricade the door just to keep them out of here. Especially Mark, he was practically in hysterics when he heard what happened. Thea thought it wouldn't be wise to let him see you while he was in such a state."

Immediately I felt guilty for causing Mark so much stress. I knew that he wasn't good at handling difficult situations, and that being added to this new, strange location, probably wouldn't have helped him cope. At least now I could go and reassure him that I was fine, and that there was nothing to worry about. Not for the first time, I was thankful he had Jade. "Hey, he's okay now. And I'm sure seeing his big sis will put his mind at ease." Ash said, pulling me to him in a one armed hug. "Now go get ready."

I rushed over to the case, unzipping it, and throwing the lid open. It was so stuffed that I was surprised the plastic hadn't burst, trying to contain everything. I rifled through my piles of clothes until I found a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. I made for the bathroom, and then on second thought, grabbed my bag of toiletries too. While I was in there, I might as well make myself halfway presentable and less gross. I queried a shower for a few seconds, but my stomach wouldn't allow me to wait that long.

"You ready to go?" Ash asked as I exited the bathroom, feeling overall more refreshed and ready to face the world. "Yeah, I'm good to go."

The mansion was exquisite. Large and grander than any place I'd ever been before. Whilst our Vegas hotel had been fancy, this was all together on another level. At my intake of breath, I saw Ash's face split into a huge grin. "Pretty amazing, huh?" He asked, leaning lazily against the bannister on the staircase. The hallway reminded me of a palace, with marble floors and a great big chandelier, hanging from the ceiling.

I nodded my head, too speechless to form a better reply. "I knew you'd love it," he said, taking my hand. I had to pry my eyes off of the magnificent sight, as he lead me to what I assumed was the kitchen.

People stood crowded around the large space, either sitting at the table or leaning against worktops. A loud murmur of conversation filled the room, creating a chorus of different voices. The smell of bacon and other breakfast foods being cooked bombarded my nose with delicious scents.

As soon as Ash and me stepped in the doorway, everyone froze, each pair of eyes turning in our direction. I could see that everyone in the kitchen was around my age, give or take a few years. It was also obvious, that while some of the crowd were human like me, others clearly belonged to the Night World. A mixture of vampires, werewolves, witches and shape shifters, littered the crowd.

The eyes boring into me started to make me uncomfortable, and I subconsciously moved closer to Ash. I was grateful when he finally spoke. "Everyone, this is Mary-Lynnette, my soul mate."

That seemed to be the cue for everyone to burst back into action, as if someone had just pressed the play button. Everyone seemed friendly enough, introducing themselves and asking how I was. My answer was always the same: "I'm doing much better, thanks." Then I'd move on to the next person and repeat the same line.

At some point Ash had left my side, confident that I'd be okay by myself. I kind of felt as if he'd just left me to fend for myself against a pack of wolves. While everyone seemed friendly, all of the attention was a little overwhelming. That, and some of the people seemed strangely wary of me, eyeing me carefully before giving me their name. One girl in particular seemed to be cautious when approaching me. She had copper curls, obviously was a vampire, and looked like a pixie. I wondered what her problem was? I'd have to ask Ash later.

Suddenly, I was almost knocked off my feet as I was embraced into a tight hug. "Mare-Bear, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you," Jade exclaimed not letting go of the hug. Mark finally peeled her off. Taking her place, he pulled me in a more human appropriate hug that didn't cut off my airways. "I was so worried," he whispered, burying his chin in my shoulder. "I'm okay," I whispered back. "Sorry to give you such a scare."

I peered over his shoulder to see all three sisters, watching us with smiling faces. Apart from Kestrel who just looked bored with the whole situation. "Please don't tell me Mare-Bear has become a permanent thing," I grumbled. I felt Mark's chest vibrate beneath me as he laughed. "I'm afraid so sis."

"I like it," a voice said from behind as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I threw Ash a glare, before giving my brother and each of the sisters traitorous looks, especially Kestrel who came up with the name in the first place. "It's a horrible name," I moaned, but knew it would do no good. Now that Ash had picked up on the nickname, I'd never live it down.

"Will this make up for it?" Ash asked, handing me a slice of toast. I guessed that was where he'd disappeared off to earlier. The promise of food made me forgive him for ditching me, but not for liking the nickname. "No, but I'll take it anyway," I replied, plucking it from his hand and taking a bite.

Even after polishing off the toast, as well as an apple, I didn't feel like going back up to my room. I wanted to stay down here where all the people were, not be stuck in bed with only Ash for company, although he was the best company there was. Still, despite Gillian's worrying about me needing rest, and Ash agreeing with her, I told them repeatedly that I didn't need it. It was true. The medicine was still going strong and I felt as right as rain.

I noticed that Ash always kept a watchful eye on me, even when we were part of two different conversations, and I couldn't help but feel that his worry was unnecessary. The witches had done a good job healing me, better than any hospital could.

"I've got to go speak with someone, you'll be okay here for a bit won't you?" Ash asked, worry lacing his tone. I rolled my eyes at his concern. "Yes, Ash. It may surprise you, but I can cope for more that five minutes without you by my side. Believe it or not, I was actually on this earth for seventeen years before I met you, and I managed just fine."

He chuckled at my response, planting a kiss on my head and telling me he'd be back shortly. My eyes followed him as he walked out of the kitchen, going up to a girl around my age with blonde hair.

"Who's that?" I asked, nudging Jade in the shoulder. She followed my gaze, her eyes lighting up when she saw who I was looking at. "That's Thea Harman, she's like a cousin to us, to Ash especially. We didn't see much of her because we were on the island, but I know her and her cousin are pretty close with Ash."

The two disappeared from my line of sight as they walked down the corridor. "What do you think they're talking about?" I asked, curiosity taking hold of me. Jade shrugged, picking at a bowl of cereal that she'd acquired at some point. "Don't know. But I do know that Thea was one of the witches who healed you last night. Maybe he's just checking some things over."

"Yeah, maybe," I trailed off. Somehow I didn't think that was the case. We'd spoken to Gillian multiple time this morning. If Ash had needed to know something about my condition, he could have just asked her. Unless there was something I didn't know about.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," I informed Jade, leaving before she had a chance to respond. I could feel her green eyes on the back of my head as I walked away. I knew she felt guilty about what happened last night, and had a feeling she would never let me out of her sight again.

I reached the sink and poured myself a glass of water. The liquid felt good against my dry throat, and until this moment, I hadn't realised just how thirsty I was. Looking out the window, I could watch over the extensive gardens that were every bit as beautiful as the mansion. I didn't know a lot about plants or flowers, but the vibrant colours were dazzling. This was the sort of place I knew I could live happily in.

The thought made me smile, but not as much as the idea of living her with Ash did. I was making myself giddy just thinking about it. I had to remind myself that the future still wasn't set for me. Whilst I knew Ash had changed for the better, for which I was very proud of him for, there was still the problem of us being a different species. Whilst it wasn't such a big deal right now, it would be in the future. I would eventually die, and Ash wouldn't, it was as simple as that. And I still wasn't ready, or may never be ready, to become part of the Night World for good.

Suddenly, a fit of racking coughs over came me. They were more violent than normal coughs, shaking me from the core, and forcing me to hold onto the sink to keep myself steady. I pressed a hand to my mouth, attempting to keep the coughs inside me, not to make a scene. I received worried looks from those near me, all of who knew about my attack. They started asking me if I was okay, or if they should fetch Gillian or Thea, but I waved them off with a smile. What was a little coughing? I didn't need to hassle someone for such little things.

Once the coughs had subsided, and I felt it safe to remove my hand from my mouth to speak. "I'm fine," I assured them. "The water just went down the wrong way, that's all." They didn't look entirely convinced, but must have gotten the vibe that I didn't want their concern, because they all turned back to the conversation they were having. I still saw a few of them giving me glances out of the corner of their eyes, but I pretended not to notice.

Turning back to the sink, I reached for the tap, intending to pour myself another glass of water. My mum had always said water helped with coughing fits, and I had no reason not to believe it.

That was when I noticed the hand I'd used to cover my mouth with. Right in the centre of my hand was a single drop of scarlet red blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! 10th chapter, whoop whoop! Exciting stuff! Sorry for the wait, I got insane writers block, and the end of this chapter went in a slightly different direction than I'd planned for this story, but oh well, it comes with the thrill of writing! I hope you enjoy, and don't mind that this is another very dialoguey chapter. Hopefully the next couple should be a little more exciting, fingers crossed! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to leave your reviews! P.s ewa 100, you can rest assured that I know where Poland is ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World, that wonderful creation is all down to L.J Smith.**

* * *

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

I looked at my cousin, but her eyes weren't focused on me. Instead they followed the movements of my soul mate as she conversed jovially with Jade. Looking at her like this, I could almost believe that nothing was wrong. It made me hopeful that the curse wasn't there after all.

"No," I replied. Only now did Thea tear her eyes away from Mare, staring at me with an emotion I couldn't place. But I'd seen that expression on her face before. She would look at Blaise the same way whenever she got them kicked out of another school, after pulling some dangerous stunt, resulting in a magnitude of casualties.

"What?" I asked defensively, uncomfortable under her stare. She sighed and looked away, shaking her head minutely. "It's only a matter of time before she finds out. I think it would be better for her to hear it from you, and as soon as possible. The longer you leave it, the worse it will be."

I nodded my head in understanding. Thea was right; it was only a matter of time. I was pretty sure that Mary-Lynnette already suspected that there was something I wasn't telling her. The only thing that had saved me from her questions earlier, had been her relief that nothing was wrong. How could I take that relief away from her?

"Who else knows?" I pulled Thea gently by the crook of her elbow, guiding her so that we were out of view of the doorway. Even though I didn't think anyone was listening, I kept my voice low.

"No one apart from us," Thea replied, peeking over her shoulder cautiously, as if she too, was worried about being over heard. "But Gillian knows that something is up. She didn't see the mark, and she hasn't been practicing magic long enough to sense this sort of thing. But she's a good witch, Ash. She can tell something isn't right."

That was bad news. If Gillian suspected something, there was a very real possibility she'd tell Mary-Lynnette. I didn't know the young witch well, but knew enough to tell that she wasn't big on keeping secrets. Unlike most of us here, she hadn't grown up with the knowledge of the Night World. She hadn't adapted to keeping things hidden.

"How long do you think it'll be until she susses it out?" I asked urgently. Thea shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. "I don't know. The mark has completely faded, so there's no chance of her finding out because of that. But honestly Ash, Gillian isn't your biggest problem."

I frowned at that. If Gillian wasn't my biggest problem, what was? How else would Mary-Lynnette find out, if not by Gillian? "What do you mean?" I asked Thea, my brows furrowing in confusion.

"Me and Gillian aren't the only witches in this mansion, Ash," Thea started, staring at me intently as if waiting for me to catch on. When I didn't, she continued. "Winnie's out on a mission with Keller and Nissa at the moment, but she'll be back in less than a week. I'm telling you now, the second she walks through the front door she'll be able to tell something's off."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ash. Winnie isn't like Gillian who's only just coming to terms with her powers. She's a seasoned witch, one who's been part of circle Daybreak for even longer than I have. Winnie's specialty is using her magic to fight, whether it be vampires, dragons, or other witches. That means she's made it her business to know what she might be up against. If this curse is as dark and dangerous as I think it is, Winnie will be able to spot that sort of power from a mile off."

I nodded my head as the wheels of my mind starting churning. Of course Winnie would be able to spot this sort of thing. After being around her for so long and seeing how sweet and innocent she was, it was easy to forget that she was a fighter. And like Thea had said, that meant Winnie was able to sense any sort of dark magic within close proximity. Once Winnie was back from her mission, the game was up.

A new idea sparked in my brain. "If Winnie is as good as you say she is, then maybe she can find a way to help. Maybe she'll know what to do."

"Maybe," Thea answered, but I could tell both from her tone, and from her expression, that she was doubtful. I immediately felt my own hopes drop. After a few moments of silence, Thea spoke up again.

"You need to tell her, Ash. Whether anyone else finds out or not, she deserves to know."

I groaned, running my hands through my hair, before pressing my palms against my eyes. I'd been through this debate over and over again in my mind, weighing the benefits and drawbacks of telling Mare the truth. "I can't," I muttered. I knew it was a lame excuse, but I couldn't come up with a better one.

"Yes, you can," Thea said firmly. I took my hands away from my eyes to see her stern expression. I let out a humourless laugh. What did she know about telling the one you loved that they were cursed? It was easy enough for her to dictate my actions when she wasn't the one who'd have to deal with the after math.

"I can't," I repeated, putting more force behind my words. I could see that she was about to argue my point again, but I cut her off before she could. "Thea, you don't understand. Do you think I like keeping things from her, especially something as big as this? Do you think this is easy for me, to pretend that nothing is wrong? Hell, this whole situation is tearing me up inside! You don't know what Mary-Lynnette has been through this past year, the things she's had to do, the things she's faced just to keep those she cares about safe. So forgive me if I think she deserves just a little bit of peace." I stopped to take a breath, realising that my voice had risen as I'd spoken. I carefully looked around to see if anyone had heard, but thankfully no one was around.

Looking toward Thea, I could see that her mind was still set. Although her features had softened, showing her sympathy, it was clear nothing was going to change her mind. "I get it, Ash. We've all been through so much just to get to the position we're in at the moment. You're not the only one who has been faced with life threatening obstacles. But keeping her from the truth won't protect her from this."

"If you were in my position, and Eric was the one with the curse, would you tell him? I've seen how happy you two are together, could you take that away?" I saw slight hesitation in her eyes before she answered. And whatever words came out of her mouth, I knew from that brief pause that she wasn't as certain as she made out to be. "Yes," she said firmly, unwavering.

I lifted an eyebrow in questioning, but she didn't rise to my bait. She stood solidly, unmoveable in her beliefs. I had to admire her morals, even if they weren't what I wanted to hear right now. "Well I can't," I whispered, looking away from the girl in front of me. She wasn't the one I wished was here right now.

Gazing down the empty corridor, the distance between Mary-Lynnette and I seemed enormous. Though she was only down the hall, I already found myself missing her. I had no idea how I'd gone six months without her. It seemed impossible now. I never wanted her to disappear from my life again.

"Hey," Thea said softly, touching my cheek gently to get my attention. I slowly drew my eyes away from what felt like a great chasm that was between me and Mare. I didn't say anything, just stared at the witch, waiting for her to continue. In truth, most of my mind was somewhere else anyway. "I know this is hard," she said, and I tried my best to focus solely on her. "I'm not trying to make this any more difficult by pushing you into something you don't want to do. But believe me when I say that telling her is the right thing. She'll find out eventually and the longer you leave it, the worse it'll be." I couldn't argue with that. I knew that if Mary-Lynnette ever found out through someone else, or knew that I'd kept this from her, she'd never trust me again. All my work to prove myself to her would be for nothing.

"We still don't know that she's definitely cursed," I began, trying desperately to come up with a new argument. I don't know why, but I needed any excuse I could think of to delay giving Mare the dreaded truth. "I don't want to worry her over nothing. I promise that once I know for certain that the curse is real, I'll tell her. You have my word."

Thea didn't looked convinced, and I could tell that she knew I was fishing for time. I didn't care; time was what I needed. And who knew, maybe there wasn't a curse after all. "You said Winnie would be able to tell, right?" I asked. Very reluctantly, Thea slowly nodded her head agreement, as if it physically pained her to do so.

"Then it's settled. Once Winnie gets back, we'll know for definite. If it's real, I promise that I'll tell her. If it's not, then there's no harm done." I couldn't help but smile at my logic. I'd thought of a solution, a way to stall, and a way to see if the curse was truly there or not.

The look on Thea's face wasn't what I'd hoped for, but I knew she'd never change her mind, no matter what I suggested. She'd just have to deal. "You know as well as I do what we both saw. No matter how much you want to believe otherwise, Ash, this thing is real, and it's not going to get better. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," I replied firmly. Deep down I knew she was right, that what my eyes had seen could only lead to one thing, but I couldn't bring myself to give up hope. Until I had firm proof that some witch had cursed Mare, I wouldn't put that weight on her shoulders. Thea wasn't wrong when she'd said Mare deserved the truth, but I also believed whole-heartedly that she also deserved peace. The happiness and relief that had radiated off of her when I'd told her nothing was wrong was imprinted on my mind. I dreaded the day that I had to take that smile away. I'd let her live in that blissful ignorance for as long as possible.

"I don't know much about curses, but if you spot anything out of the ordinary, tell me. If she's unusually tired, or energetic, if you see anything wrong, like unexplained scars or bleeding, it could be a sign of the magic working into her system. Also any personality changes or mood swings could be signs. Just keep a look out." Thea sighed, seemingly resigned to follow my lead in this. I smiled gratefully, both for her advice and her co-operation.

"Thanks," I said, "I'll keep my eyes peeled." She nodded her head, offering a small, sad smile. "I know you will," she replied, before backing off down the corridor. I watched her retreating form as she probably went to find Eric.

I made my way back to the kitchen, eager to keep an eye on Mary-Lynnette. When I got there, she was talking to Rowan, deep in conversation. She looked well enough, showing no signs of what Thea had told me to keep a look out for, which was good news, right?

Instead of intruding on the conversation between my soul mate and my sister, I looked around the kitchen for other friendly faces. To my disappointment, neither Rashel nor Quinn were in sight. I made my way over to Hannah who was chatting animatedly with Illiana. "Hey," I said, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around in her seat, offering me a big smile. She didn't seem to mind that I'd interrupted. "Hey, Ash. I was going to come and talk to you earlier, but you disappeared. How's Mary-Lynnette? After seeing her last night in the state she was in, it's a little unbelievable that she's up a raring to go so soon."

I knew Hannah's words were harmless, but they sent my mind into overdrive. Wasn't too much energy one of the symptoms Thea had described? Was it a sign of the curse? I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts. I was just being overly paranoid. Mary-Lynnette had never been one to sit still whilst everyone else was up and doing something.

"Yeah, she's good. Thea said she looked worse than she was because of all the blood. But yeah, I was surprised to when she said she wanted to come down so soon, but then again, she's stubborn. Not even a vampire attack can keep her down."

Both Illiana and Hannah laughed good-naturedly at that, and I smiled along with them. "So," I began, returning to the reason I'd originally come over here for. "Where're Quinn and Rashel? I thought they'd be here." In fact, I was a little hurt that they hadn't shown up to meet Mary-Lynnette.

"Oh, I thought you knew," Hannah said with a frown. "Know what?" I asked sharply. Was something wrong? I should have known there'd be a good reason why they didn't show.

"There's been a lead on the last wild power. Someone called in saying they'd spotted the blue fire, and Thierry sent Quinn and Rashel to go check it out. Keller, Winnie and Nissa have gone to confirm the reliability of the source, whilst the other two are scouting for a location." I raised my eyebrows in surprise that I hadn't heard about this sooner. A lead on the last wild power was big news.

"You were so busy with Mare that no one thought to fill you in, sorry," she added, seeing my confused look. I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I was just wondering where they were, that's all."

With that I left the two girls to return to their conversation. Looking around, I didn't know what to do with myself. My feet seemed to work of their own accord as they took me to the back door and out into the garden.

The morning sun bounced off of every leaf, petal and stem, giving the garden a heavenly effect. The blooming flowers and fish filled pond were new additions to the mansion garden. Upon finding out that she couldn't leave the mansion, Illiana had discovered a new hobby for gardening. Unlike Jez, who'd put all of her efforts into escaping the confines of the house, Illiana had put her energy into making a rather glorious sight with the plants. I wasn't any Alan Titchmarsh but even I could tell that she'd done a hell of a good job.

"Hello, brother, fancy seeing you here. I never thought you were one to appreciate the fine art of floriculture." I turned to see my least favourite sister leaning against the brickwork of the house, her golden eyes staring me down.

"I could say the same about you, Kestrel. I'm surprised you're even here. Aren't there any unsuspecting humans you should be preying on right now?" I quirked an eyebrow in her direction. She shook her head, her blonde hair falling around her in a veil. A rueful smile played at her lips as she replied. "You would think so wouldn't you? But it turns out all the fun is happening _here_. What with Mary-Lynnette getting attacked, and then that curse and all. I wouldn't miss all of this drama for the world."

Immediately I felt my body stiffen at her words, every muscle standing on edge. "How do you know about that?" I asked harshly, taking a threatening step towards her. Thea had said she'd told no one, how the hell had my sister found out about the curse?

My reaction seemed to be exactly what Kestrel was looking for, as a small victorious smile lit up her face. She straightened up at my advance, turning from a casual posture, to a ready one. Kestrel and I had been in too many fights to think that this wouldn't end in confrontation. Unlike normal siblings, we both knew that neither of us was against using violence.

"Touchy subject?" She asked, her voice sweet and full of innocence. The dangerous glittering of her eyes gave her away though. There was nothing innocent about my sister; she didn't know the meaning of the word. Out of all of my siblings, she was the most like me.

"How do you know about the curse?" I repeated in a hiss. When she didn't answer, clearly enjoying keeping me in the dark, I felt something in my mind snap. I may have been trying to rid myself of the old Ash Redfern, but Kestrel seemed to bring out the worst in me. Grabbing her arm in a vice like grip, I snarled in her face. "Kestrel, answer me."

Whatever pretence of civility she'd had disappeared the second my hand touched her arm. Baring her fangs, she looked truly terrifying. If I hadn't grown up with such displays, I may have been scared. Letting out a catlike hiss, she wrenched her arm forcefully out of my grip. "I don't take orders from you," she said, leaning into my face. "I don't take orders from anyone."

I took a step back, trying to force my anger back into its cage. Getting frustrated and angry would get me nowhere. "Kestrel, please," I began, starting on another route. "Just tell me where you found out about that. Who else knows?" I urgently looked towards the back door, nervous of who could be listening. She snorted a laugh at my worry. "Calm it, Ash. I overheard you and Thea talking earlier. You never did learn how to keep your voice down."

I sighed in nervous relief. I was glad that the curse wasn't a widely known thing that someone had told Kestrel. But on the other hand, if she had overheard, who else had?

"Did you really have to be so stubborn in giving me your answer?" I asked, shaking my head at Kestrel's antics. She laughed, returning to her leaning position against the wall. "I couldn't resist the opportunity to see you all wound up," she said, her tone surprisingly light after what had just went down. But that was the thing about mine and Kestrel's relationship, it didn't take long for things to get violent, but it also returned to normal again incredibly quickly. Well most of the time it did.

Mimicking her relaxed posture, I took a seat opposite her on an ornate garden bench. Leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees, I looked over to her. "Did you really follow me out here just to taunt me, or was there something else you wanted?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She gave me a shocked expression, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was out here first I'll have you know, you're the one stalking me if anything. So no, there's nothing I want, although taunting you was fun. We should do it again sometime," she said, flashing me a smile.

I shook my head, half in amusement and half in exasperation. What went on in Kestrel's head really did baffle me. The day I called snarling in my sister's face whilst she hissed and bared her fangs 'fun', was a day I would sincerely regret.

"So if you didn't come out here in hope of having such marvellous company, why are you out here? Are _you_ here to admire the flori-thingy?"

"Floriculture," she supplied, after my failed attempt at remembering the word. "And not that it's any of your business, but I'm out here on such a divine morning because you Daybreakers are surprisingly against smokers." She brandished a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it up.

I didn't even bother to ask about the new development, I assumed she'd picked the habit up while I'd been gone. This sort of thing from Kestrel really didn't surprise me anymore; she was always looking for a way to show that she was more powerful than humans. This latest fad was just a new way to rub her perfect health in their faces.

Blowing out a puff of smoke, she looked up at the mansion she was leaning against. "What's up with all this, anyway?" She asked, returning her attention back to me. "I never thought that this was your type of scene. Smokey basements with dodgy poker games: yes. Large mansions with a load of do-gooders: no."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You knew that I was trying to prove myself to Mare. This is part of that, and I surprisingly get on very well here. You didn't think I'd really be able to do it, did you? You didn't believe that I could change."

She gave me a sympathetic face, but looked in no way guilty for her doubts in me. I hadn't expected a pat on the back from my sister, but I'd at least thought she'd had a little faith in me. "I've known you too long, Ash," she said, tapping on her cigarette, the embers falling to the floor. I winced; Illiana would not be happy about that. Kestrel was unfazed as she continued. "I've seen what you were like first hand, I know what you're capable off. People don't just come back from that sort of thing. You may have everyone else fooled, but I remember what you've done."

I hung my head in shame, letting my hair cover my face so that she wouldn't see the look of guilt that resided there. I knew I could never make up for the things I'd done, or for the person I used to be, but I was on the right path now, even if Kestrel didn't believe it. But then she'd never had a soul mate; she didn't know what that sort of connection could do to a person.

"You're wrong," I replied, still not lifting my head. I didn't trust the emotions that would be showing in my eyes. "I _have_ changed," I continued. "I'd do anything for Mary-Lynnette, and for her I can leave behind whatever it is I've done. You may not believe people can change, but I've seen first hand how others here have turned their life around."

There were a few minutes of silence as we both pondered our own thoughts. After what felt like forever, I heard feather light footsteps as Kestrel came to sit on the bench next to me. I tilted my head to look at her, and found her eyes boring into mine. Her expression wasn't cold exactly, just closed off. It wasn't a look I was used to on her, but I'd noticed it a few times when I'd first showed up at Briar Creek.

"Jade and Rowan may have forgotten," she began, and I perked up a little, interested in what she had to say. "They may have even forgiven you, but to me it's still _crystal clear_ why we were on the run in the first place. They've overlooked the reason you showed up in Briar Creek, to drag us back to the Island, kicking and screaming. You are the reason we lived in fear, looked over our shoulders at every turn, jumped at every shadow. I won't forget that. I'm not as forgiving as they are and I'm sure as hell not as accepting of this "new you". I'm not fooled by this charade, and I'll be watching you."

I closed my eyes, resting my head in my hands. If there was one thing I regretted more than anything, it was causing my sisters to live in terror, but I'd moved on. I knew Rowan and Jade had forgiven me, Jade especially, but I still felt guilty. Kestrel had every right to be mistrusting.

"Look, Kestrel, I mean it when I say all of that's behind me. I promise that I will never let _anything_ happen to any of you. You're safe," I said, willing for her to believe me.

She tapped me lightly on the shoulder, pushing herself up from the bench. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," she muttered walking back to the door. I watched as she disappeared back into the house, leaving me slightly hollow inside.

After staring at the closed door for what must have been a half hour, I found the motivation to go back indoors. More than ever, I felt as if I needed Mary-Lynnette by my side.

The kitchen was almost empty when I got back in, only David and Eric stand at the sink, mucking around whilst doing the washing up. I rolled my eyes at their childish behaviour as I passed them. "Do you know where Mary-Lynnette is?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. Hopefully she'd seen sense and gone back to bed.

"Uhhh, I think she's in the living room," Eric replied, only half taking notice of what he was saying. He was far more interested in using a plate to shield himself from David's attack of soapy water. "Thanks," I muttered, turning to leave. Before exiting I called over my shoulder, "You do realise Hannah will actually kill you guys if you make too much of a mess."

Their worried mutterings faded into background noise as I made my way to the living room.

Upon entering, my eyes immediately began their search for Mare. It wasn't hard to spot her, as the room wasn't too busy. Delos and Maggie were lounging in the corner, whilst Morgead was aggressively flicking through channels on the TV. He was pressing the remote buttons so hard that I was sure he was going to break it.

My eyes, as if guided by some hidden force, gravitated towards where Mary-Lynnette lay on the couch. I idly wondered where my sisters had gotten to, and found myself getting a little angry that they had ditched her. After last night, I would have thought they'd be more cautious about leaving her by herself. Of course she was safe while at the mansion, but still.

As I drew nearer to my soul mate, I could see that she'd rested her head against the armrest of the sofa, and her eyes had drifted closed. I smiled smugly to myself. I _knew_ she'd needed to rest. Was that because of the attack and the left over remedies in her system, or was it because of the curse?

I gently settled myself down beside her, trying not to wake her. At the movement her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry to wake you," I said softly, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. I let my hand linger on her cheek for a moment longer that necessary, savouring the touch. She leaned into my palm, using my hand as a pillow. A content sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at me, her gaze full of love and warmth. It was a nice change from Kestrel's hard stare. "S'okay," Mary-Lynnette said groggily, still waking up from her snooze.

"You want to go back to bed? You look like you need the rest," I said, stroking her hair lightly. It felt soft between my fingertips, smooth and silky. She shook her head no, causing me to roll my eyes. "I'm not tired," she said adamantly, even though I could already see her eyelids beginning to droop. I couldn't help but smile at her stubbornness and her blatant lie.

Shaking my head in exasperation, I leant back against the couch cushions, knowing any attempt to convince her to go back upstairs would be futile. Besides, I was happy enough to let her rest here if it kept her content.

"Where are Jade and Rowan?" I asked curiously. It seemed like an effort for her to keep her eyes open, but she did so anyway as she answered. "Jade went off with Mark, and Rowan said she was going to catch up with some cousin of yours."

I frowned, thinking which cousin she meant. "Thea?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't going to talk to one cousin in particular. I hadn't gotten around to making things right with Poppy in James, I was too nervous to approach them. But in my defence, they hadn't exactly made an effort either.

Mare shook her head, resting her eyes closed once more. "Jez?" Another shake of her head. "Delos?" I asked, before realising that he was in the room behind me. Luckily he didn't seem to notice that his name had been spoken. I'd barely said two words to him since I'd been here, spending most of my time with Rashel and Quinn. For some reason Rashel didn't get on with Delos, probably for something that happened before I got here. He seemed like a decent enough guy from what I'd seen, but Rashel's dislike must have started from somewhere.

As Mary-Lynnette shook her head again, a cute crease formed between her eyebrows. "You have a lot of cousins," she said, nestling into the cushion behind her. "The Redferns are a big family," I replied.

By process of elimination, there was only one cousin left that lived in the mansion. I dreaded asking, but did anyway, already knowing the answer. "She didn't go to speak with James did she?"

Mare's features brightened up at that as her eyes snapped open. "Yeah that's the one! Rowan said they hadn't spoken in ages, and she heard he'd found his soul mate."

"Yeah," I said nervously, trying to keep a cool mask. On the inside all I could think was, _oh shit. _Rowan without a doubt would find out about what I'd done to Poppy, which would as a result get back to Mary-Lynnette. What would she think of me once she found out that I'd tried to get my own cousin's girlfriend executed? I'd done some pretty bad things in my time, but that had to be one of the worst.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette asked, seeing my look of dismay. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she gave me a firm stare. "Nothing," I replied hastily, too fast to be convincing. It seemed I could lie effortlessly to anyone but her.

"Ash Redfern, there is clearly some reason why you've gotten your knickers in a twist, so spill. Why don't you want Rowan to speak with James?" I was about to offload another load of half thought out excuses, but one glance at Mary-Lynnette's hard expression, made me think otherwise. Honesty was the best policy, right? Maybe if she heard the story from me, it wouldn't sound so bad.

"Well, James and I aren't exactly on the best of terms," I began hesitantly. How could I make this story sound like I was doing the right thing at the time?"

"What did you do?" Mary-Lynnette asked sternly, and my hand flew to my heart in mock hurt. "Why do you assume it was me who did something wrong?" I replied defensively, at which she just raised her eyebrows in answer.

I held up my hands in surrender, shaking my head. "Okay, okay, it was me."

"I thought it was. Now what did you do to James, Ash?" She repeated her question sternly, and I gulped before launching into the story. "Well, it wasn't anything I did to James directly. It was more of what I was _going_ to do to his soul mate, Poppy." Looking towards Mare to see if she was following, she nodded her head, urging me to continue. "Well, you know how it's against Night World law to tell a human about the Night World?" I asked, and she let out a 'hmmm' of agreement. "Well James told Poppy about it, and then turned her into a vampire. And he'd also fallen in love with her, so technically he was breaking all the rules. I was well within my right to turn them in."

"Why did he turn her if he knew it could get them both in trouble?" Mare interrupted. She knew full well what the consequences of breaking Night World law were, and although she looked displeased that I'd tried to turn them in, so far she'd seemed understanding enough. This was why I was reluctant to let go of this next piece of information.

'Well… Poppy had…uh…terminal cancer," I said, observing Mary-Lynnette's reaction. Her face remained still for a few seconds before a look of disbelief coloured her features. "So let me get this straight," she said, looking me in the eye. "Your cousin turned his dying girlfriend into a vampire as the only way to save her life, and you, instead of offering your support like any normal relative, decided to turn them into the council to be punished." She looked at me, silently asking if I'd missed anything.

"Yeah, I think you got it in one," I replied cheerily, glad that I'd gotten the truth off of my chest. I felt incredibly light. That was until I saw Mary-Lynnette's stormy expression. "Ash, have you apologised to them? What you did was terrible."

"Hey," I said defensively, feeling the need to justify my actions to the girl I loved. "_He_ was the one involved in illegal activities! I was just being a good Night World citizen by enforcing the law!"

"He was saving his dying soul mate!" She responded in an incredibly high-pitched voice. I knew no matter how much I argued my case; I couldn't get her to side with me. "Yeah, well, he was still breaking the law," I responded sulkily, resting my chin on my fist.

To my surprise, I heard the girl in front of me let out a small, exasperated chuckle. I looked up, stunned at her reaction, and at the lack of anger on her face. "Oh, Ash," she said, her eyes twinkling. She leant forward so that her forehead was resting against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer, revelling in the contact. I could feel faint vibrations of laughter travelling through her, making me smile.

"You really are one of a kind," she said, her voice muffled by my chest. Placing my chin on the top of her head, relief flooded through me. She wasn't angry; she wasn't disgusted or terrified by what I'd done. Things couldn't have gone better.

"You still need to apologise though," she added, lifting her head slightly, so that she could look at me in the face. "I will," I agreed, and I truly meant it. I'd find Poppy and James tonight and sort things out. But for now, I just wanted to enjoy this moment with Mary-Lynnette.

The moment was short lived when Myles came crashing through the door, Thierry and Hannah in his wake. Each wore worried and angry expressions. "Morgead," Myles said, addressing the boy in front of the TV. Immediately sensing the urgency of the situation, the vampire shot to his feet, covering the room to the door in two long strides.

Maggie and Delos also stood, although hovered in the corner. Mary-Lynnette and I looked on with interest, but I was becoming increasingly worried by the situation.

"What is it?" Morgead demanded, looking past Myles to Thierry. It was Maggie's brother who replied though. "It's Jez," he said. Everyone in the room listened intently, panic buzzing through the air. Morgead looked as if he was going to throw up.

"She's gone."

* * *

**I just thought I'd let you know that Quinn and Rashel will be back in the next chapter, and introductions between them and Mare will be made! I miss those two already and it's only been a couple of chapters :'(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Just to warn you, I'm really sorry but this chapter is "hot off the press" and not proof read, because I'm going on holiday in literally a couple of minutes, and wanted to up date before I let. I apologise for any errors, but be grateful that you got something, no matter how rough it is. I can't update for a couple of weeks, because like I said, I'm going on holiday. As always, read and review, and I love you all!**

**On another note, if any of you readers have read Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead, you should know that over and IndieGoGo, we're raising money for the second film. Just in case it had passed your attention, after all, every dollar counts!**

**Disclaimer: Night World belongs to L.J Smith **

"Really, again?" Ash said from beside me. I turned to see that his expression, whilst concerned, was not exactly surprised. In the short time I'd been here at the mansion I'd picked up that Illiana, Delos and Jez were a big thing, something to do with the apocalypse. I'd been too tired to pay much attention, but I was pretty sure that losing one of these three wasn't a good thing.

"Damn it," the boy called Morgead muttered furiously before pushing past those stood in the doorway. "Any idea where she'd have gone?" Thierry called, following Morgead out into the hall. As they moved out of earshot, I could only make out Morgead's angry voice, but not the words he spoke.

"How long has she been gone?" Ash asked Hannah, rising to his feet. I instantly missed the closeness we'd just been sharing, but shoved my disappointment away. This was not the time to be clingy.

Hannah shrugged, looking worriedly over her shoulder towards where the two boys had disappeared. "I don't know," she said agitatedly, wringing her hands nervously. "Myles went to check on her and she was gone. The glass doors were open, she must have jumped off of the balcony."

"I thought she was on lockdown," a voice from the corner said. I jumped slightly, not realising the couple standing in the corner. It was the boy who spoke, his brilliant golden eyes sparking in anger. The girl with auburn hair and fair skin put a calming hand on the boys arm, and for a moment they shared a looked, a silent conversation happening between the two of them.

"She was," Hannah agreed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "But it's been weeks since her last escape attempt, so we decided to lighten her security." Ash scoffed at that, seeming far less anxious than everyone else in the room. "You mean you decided to undo the bolts on her balcony doors. She's a vampire, that won't help."

"We didn't realise she was drinking blood," Hannah retorted, causing me to frown in confusion. There was clearly a lot I didn't know about.

"Still, even a hybrid she'd still pretty hardy. She doesn't need blood to survive a two story drop," replied, leaning casually against the couch. I couldn't but feel that he should be taking this situation more seriously, as I caught sight of an amused smile tugging up the corners of his mouth. I resisted the urge to bat him in the arm.

"None of that matters right now. What matters is that we have a wild power on the loose, out of our protection. We need to go and find her," the girl from the corner spoke, clearly on edge and ready to take action.

Ash snorted, clearly infuriating the others in the room. "Calm down, Maggie. Jez is a big girl; she knows how to protect herself. My bet is that she'll be back by nightfall, there's no point in wasting everyone's time by sending out a search party. Jez isn't stupid; she'll keep herself out of trouble."

"We can't take the risk that the Night people will hunt her down," Delos argued, leaving his spot in the corner with Maggie at his heels, moving towards the doorway.

"Delos is right," Hannah agreed, again glancing back to the hallway where the voices had stopped. A moment later, Thierry and Morgead appeared in the doorway.

"We're not sending out search parties," Thierry announced, looking at everyone in the room in turn. His eyes were filled with such authority that I didn't think anyone would doubt whatever he had to say. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Delos practically bouncing on the spot, dying to out his protest. A look from Thierry stopped whatever words were eager to leave his mouth. "We don't want to alert the Night World that she's missing. By sending out large search parties, we might as well be putting out news alerts on national TV, saying 'WILD POWER MISSING'. We don't want that. The fewer people that know she's gone, the better."

Everyone took in his words, silently nodding the ascent. I had to admit, what Thierry was saying made sense. It was clear why he was chosen as leader. "Ash is right," he continued, earning a pleased grin off of my soul mate. I fought had to resist a chuckle at his light heartedness, as I didn't think it would go down too well with the others.

"Jez will probably come back in her own time, but I still want people out there looking for her. Maggie, Delos, you take the East side of the city. Ash, Morgead, you take West. I don't want the knowledge of Jez's disappearance to leave this room, okay? We don't want a mob of angry Daybreakers hunting her down."

Everyone nodded, Maggie and Delos getting ready to leave right away. I saw Ash's muscles tense as Morgead began to follow Delos and Maggie. _What is it?_ I asked him, via our psychic link.

Before he could answer, Morgead spun around in the doorway, staring Ash down. "Come on, Redfern. What's the hold up?"

"I'm not going," Ash replied, straightening up from his casual stance, predicting the confrontation. The glare Morgead sent Ash's way was strong enough to kill.

Deciding I probably had a better chance at getting through to Ash than the angry vampire did, I took his arm gently, turning him to face me. "What's going on, Ash? You need to help them search. I know you have faith that Jez will stay safe, but I think they could still use your help."

I received my answer through the soul mate bond. _I'm not leaving you,_ he said, his ringing inside my head. Oh, so this was what this was all about? He didn't want to leave me? If it wasn't so ridiculous, I'd be touched.

_I'll be fine, go help them._ I replied, staring him in the eyes, making myself as convincing as possible. In truth, I didn't really want him to leave me in this house full of people I hardly knew, but I knew this was what he needed to do. His loyalties were to Circle Daybreak just as much as they were to me. Besides, he couldn't keep by my side forever.

_Go,_ I said, seeing his look of indecision. Giving him an encouraging smile, I said out loud, "I'll be here when you get back." After another couple of moments where we both just started at each other, he gave a reluctant nod, moving towards the door.

Morgead seemed satisfied that Ash was following him, so disappeared into the hall, out of our sight. It was clear that he was eager to get a move on. I would be too if it were my soul mate that were missing.

Just before Ash left the room to follow, he spun around suddenly. "Wait, I forgot something," he exclaimed. I frowned, what on earth had he forgotten. I got my answer when he strode over to me, leaning down and planting a kiss on my lips. Every part of me yearned to collapse into him, deepening the kiss and make the rest of the world disappear.

Ash pulled back, giving me a huge grin, like he'd just gotten away with stealing a bag of sweets from the corner shop. "Go," I repeated, unable to stop my own smile of satisfaction. Giving him a light shove on the shoulder, I turned him around in the direction of the door. "I'll see you when you get back," I called as he left for real this time. Even once he'd left the room, I continued to look at the empty doorway, unwilling to drag my eyes away.

I heard the front door close with a slam, but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. The touch of Ash's lips still lingered on my own, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I lifted my hand and carefully traced my fingers along my bottom lip, feeling where he'd kissed me just moments ago.

"You two are good together," a voice from the doorway said, causing me to jump in fright. I looked to see Hannah watching me with an amused smile. I flushed in embarrassment, blood rushing to my face as I lowered my hand, burying it in my lap. "You bring out a softer side to him."

With that she left, leaving me alone with my own thoughts. Before long another wave of tiredness rolled over me, leaving exhaustion in its wake. Either the events of last night or the remedies I'd been given, were taking their toll.

I'd held back from tell Ash about my coughing fit, as well as the blood that had come of it. I didn't want to worry him over nothing. I was sure that I'd be as good as new soon enough, and couldn't stand the thought of causing Ash to have even more sleepless nights.

I felt my eyes begin to drift closed, sleep tugging men under its dark cloak. I'd only been awake for a couple of hours, so tried to fight off the exhaustion. Surely it wasn't natural for someone to want to sleep so much. But try as I might, I was eventually pulled under.

I awoke some time later to loud voices coming from the hallway. I took me a moment for my sleepy mind to remember where I was, and what was happening. Groggily I sat up, looking out of the large windows to see that the sun was high in the sky, telling me it was already midday. Wow, I'd been asleep for quite a few hours.

As the voice moved nearer, I sat up, hoping to catch some of the conversation. Straining my ears, I listened as hard as I could. "That lead we went to investigate was a load of bullshit," a female voice said, reverberating through the door. From what I could hear, she sounded pissed. "All we found was some werewolf junkie sleeping in some shed on a council estate."

"You're sure they weren't the last wild power? It could be anyone, Rashel, regardless of what state and position they're in. You can't just blow this werewolf of because he sleeps in a shed." I recognised Hannah's voice, soothing and reasonable like always.

The other female voice let out a humourless laugh at Hannah's words, but it was a male voice that replied. "Yeah, we're sure it wasn't him. Like I told Thierry, we tested him and there's no way it could have been him."

"You're sure?" Hannah questioned, clearly trying to look at things in perspective. I'd heard how important the search for the last wild power was, so I couldn't blame her for wanting to make absolutely sure it wasn't this dude. Finding this last wild power was equivalent to trying to find a certain needle in a stack of millions of other needles.

"Yeah, we called Keller and she said that the informant was just as clueless, and probably high. They more than likely just hallucinated this blue fire and called us as a practical joke. Nissa, Keller and Winnie will be back by tomorrow. It was a complete waste of our time." The anger was draining out of the girl's voice as she spoke, giving way wariness.

There was a pause in conversation, and I assumed they'd all parted ways, but the girl spoke again. This time her tone held traces of worry. "How's Ash, is his soul mate okay? We hated having to leave while he was like that."

"They're both fine," Hannah replied, and I could hear the other two sigh in relief. My ears had perked up at hearing Ash's name, and then again when I'd hear myself mentioned. I was touched that someone was asking about me, but it left me wondering who these new people were. I was tempted to leave my position in the living room to see, but decided against it, wanting to hear more of what they said first. I only felt a little bad for eavesdropping, but figured if anyone walked in, I could pretend to be asleep.

"Actually, Ash isn't here right now, he went out on a job." I admired the way Hannah sneakily skirted the topic of Jez being missing, making it sound as if Ash was out on some mundane task. I guessed they were really taking this whole secret thing seriously.

"Really?" The male voice questioned, confusion evident in his tone. It was hard to miss the strain behind Hannah's words as she tried to keep her voice light in an attempt to hide the truth. She obviously hadn't yet mastered the art of lying effortlessly like many on the people who were part of the Night World. "Yeah, is there a problem?" I almost envision Hannah's nervousness as the other two unknowingly pressured her into giving Ash's whereabouts.

"It's I didn't think he'd be out again so soon, you know with Mary-Lynnette in such bad shape…" The man's voice trailed off, clearly picking up on Hannah's tone, figuring that there was more to the story.

"Well, you know how Ash is," Hannah stuttered, stumbling to find an adequate reason as to why Ash would leave. I was guessing that the new people must have known Ash well, to have been suspicious of his actions. They'd mentioned how they'd hated having to leave him, leading me to believe that they were good friends of his.

"Yeah, I know how Ash is," the girl began, her voice sharp and cutting. I felt sorry for Hannah who was on the receiving end. "I know that he wouldn't just up and leave when his soul mate is in trouble. I saw how torn up he was yesterday, there's no way he would have just left."

"Well, i-it was important," Hannah replied, her discomfort shining through. I decided that it was probably time to save Hannah and make myself known. Pushing myself up from the sofa, which required a lot more energy than I thought it would, I made my way to the door. Just as Hannah was starting another round of excuses, I stepped into the hall, clearing my throat to grab everyone's attention.

All eyes fixed on me, the scrutiny of their gaze making me fidget uncomfortably. "Ash actually went to go pick up some of my stuff from the hotel I was staying at. He didn't want us to tell anyone because he thought it would make him look soft. Don't tell him I told you."

Hannah shot me a grateful look, visibly relaxing at my presence. I smiled at her, trying to convey my support.

The other girl looked me up and down with narrowed greens eyes, deciphering how much truth was in my words. I did the same, my eyes roving her appearance, unwavering under her stare. She had long dark hair that was currently swept up into a ponytail, fair skin, and a lithe athletic build.

She held a hand out towards me, a small smile tugging at lips. I stared at the outstretched hand dumbly for a second, before pulling my wits together and taking it. "I'm Rashel, it's nice to finally meet the mystery girl Ash has been telling us about."

My mind flashed back to the adoration in which Ash had spoken about the girl before me, and the swirling of jealousy began again in my stomach. I silently chastised myself for being so stupid. Ash loved me; there shouldn't be a problem with him having other female friends.

I gave Rashel a tight smile, withdrawing my hand. "Mary-Lynnette," I said by way of introduction. She gave me a funny look, undoubtedly noticing my sudden discomfort, but didn't bring up the matter. "This is Quinn," she continued, indicating the boy next to her.

My heart stopped for a second, hearing the name we'd lived in fear of. Forcing myself to take in Ash's words about how he had changed, I forced the warmest smile I could muster. Sensing my uneasiness, Quinn didn't offer his hand, just gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, with a "Nice to meet you."

"Sooo," Rashel began, trying to diffuse the awkward tension between the four of us. "When do you think Ash will be back?" I shrugged my shoulders, because I honestly didn't know when he'd be back. It depended on how long it would take for them to find Jez, but I obviously couldn't say that. I looked to Hannah for an answer.

Her eyes were wide with indecision. "I don't know," she began slowly, looking to me for inspiration. I shook my head telling her I had nothing. "It depends on how much… traffic there is." Hannah looked extremely pleased at her quick thinking, giving a plausible excuse to why Ash would be taking so long. I nodded my approval, but Rashel didn't look so convinced.

"Right," she said, her eyes darting between Hannah and I, searching for a chink in our armour. "I heard it's bad this time of day," I added, hoping to throw the girl off our trail. It was only my first day and already I was being forced to lie to the fellow residents of Circle Daybreak. So much for first impressions.

"Come on," Quinn said, taking Rashel lightly by the arm. "We need to go change out of these clothes, I smell like werewolf."

"Don't let Lupe hear you say that," Rashel returned half-heartedly, clearly distracted. However,, she still let Quinn guide her away towards the stairs. "It was nice meeting you Mary-Lynnette, and good to see you're okay," he said, turning to look over his shoulder.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling good-naturedly. "Nice meeting the both of you too." I watched as they ascended the staircase, Rashel's eyes never leaving my own. She couldn't have made it more obvious that she knew we were hiding something. I internally winced; I didn't want to get on her bad side if she was friends with Ash.

Once they reached the top, Quinn disappeared out of sight while Rashel leaned over the bannister, calling down to me. "We'll talk some more later, Mary-Lynnette."

"I look forward to it," I called back, offering her my brightest smile, which was painfully forced. Rashel shook her head in amusement, not fooled by my cheeriness. I wondered what we had to talk about. Would she interrogate me about where Ash was, or would she really just want to get to know me?

"Thanks," Hannah sighed, once Rashel and Quinn had completely disappeared. I smiled at her, gently nudging the girl on he shoulder. "What are friends for?"

She answered me with a smile, but then a small wrinkle appeared on her forehead. "I'm sorry that you had to get mixed up in all of this. You've only just got here, and already we're asking you to lie to people," she said apologetically.

I waved off her apology, shaking my head. It wasn't her fault that Jez had disappeared, neither was it my business to question how these matters were dealt with. If secrecy worked best in these scenarios, who was I to question that? "Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm a stranger to keeping secrets."

Hannah nodded her head knowingly. She too had been lumbered with the burden of knowing about the Night World, being forced to keep that knowledge to herself. Whilst the vampires, the witches and the shape shifters had grown up with the secret, learnt the art of deceit from a young age, us humans had had the Night World thrust upon us unexpectedly. We didn't have the luxury of our loved ones already knowing about what was going on.

Although keeping things from my Dad hadn't been hard. He was hardly ever home and when he was, he was too preoccupied to notice anything unusual. It said a lot that even after six months of me moping and barely leaving the house, he hadn't even realised anything was wrong. Even Claudine had noticed, but that was Dad for you.

Hannah opened her mouth to saying something else, but before any sound could escape, she was interrupted by the front door being flung open. At the sudden movement Hannah moved into a defensive position, facing the intruder full on. Immediately my heart began to hammer at her reaction.

I followed her lead, whipping round to see the person who'd made such an entrance. The sun flooding through the open doorway blinded me for a second, hindering my view. Squinting, I could make out the outline of a man.

He slammed the door closed behind him, relieving me from the blinding sunlight.

At last I could see the boy fully, with blonde hair, fair skin and bottomless grey eyes that held an ancient wisdom. Although his initial appearance did not seem threatening in the least, the stormy look on his face made those eyes look like grey thunder clouds, readying to release lightning bolts.

I raised my guard, my eyes scanning the hallway for possible weapons and escape routes. A vase of flowers held my gaze, fixing my sights on the damage it could. I was just beginning to edge my way towards it, when from the corner of my eye I saw Hannah visibly relax, although she did hold a hand on her chest.

"Goddess, Hugh! You scared the life out of me," she said, her eyes wide with shock. Looking between the two of them, they clearly knew each other well, and I stopped in my attempt to grab the vase. Still, I didn't lower my guard. I didn't trust anyone who barged into rooms like that.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked, moving towards the boy, resting her hands on his upper arms. Looking into his eyes, she registered the swirling emotion there, making the girl worried. It was clear that she was not used to seeing these sorts of aggressive emotions in the boy.

"I heard about Jez," Hugh replied, his voice low in his throat, as if he was trying to stop his voice from wavering. I had to assume that he and Jez were close for him to be having such an emotional reaction to her disappearance. Which raised the question of how he did know. Thierry had made it clear that the information was to be kept under lock and key.

Hannah frowned, thinking along the same lines. As if seeing the question forming in her mind, Hugh answered. "Thierry called me. He thought I should know." Hannah nodded as if this made sense, making me think I'd underestimated the relationship between him and Jez. They obviously weren't soul mates, because I knew that Morgead was.

"Keep your voice down," Hannah whispered, warily looking up the staircase towards where Quinn and Rashel had disappeared. With so many vampires in the house, any number of ears could be listening. I wondered how anyone ever got any privacy around here.

Hugh looked bashful at his outburst, also warily looking around. His eyes fell on me, making me freeze in place, feeling the weight of them. Fidgeting uncomfortably under stare, I raised my hand in a half wave. "Hey, I'm Mary-Lynnette," I said awkwardly. He nodded stiffly, looking just as uncomfortable as I felt. "Hugh," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Lets discuss this in the kitchen," Hannah said after a few moments of silence. I was relieved that someone had finally spoken; the lack of conversation was making me restless.

Hugh nodded his agreement, following Hannah as she walked out of the hallway. I noticed he moved with a slight limp as he made his way to the kitchen, catching my curiosity.

For a moment I just stood dumbly in the middle of them expansive hallway, unsure whether I was supposed to follow or not. Part of me wanted to see what they would be talking about, but another part was whining at me to rest. My bed upstairs called to me, singing its promise of sleep.

Before I could be tempted, Hannah's head appeared round the doorframe, he blonde hair tumbling around he face. "You coming," she asked, inviting me to join them. I nodded with a smile, happy that the decision had been taken out of my hands. With one last longing look to the staircase, I followed Hannah and Hugh into the kitchen, shutting the door behind me to cut off any prying ears.

It didn't take long for us to catch Hugh up on the situation. We didn't have a lot of information about what had happened, only theories and what courses of action we'd taken. He understood the need to keep this under the radar, nodding his head gravely.

"She wouldn't have just left by herself," Hugh said once we'd finished updating him on Ash's thoughts on the situation. I had no reaction to his words, feeling that I didn't know the girl well enough to make a judgement. Hannah on the other hand looked unsure.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," she said uneasily, taking in Hugh's reaction. He'd calmed down considerably since he'd first entered the mansion, but that swirling emotion was still present. "There's a reason we had to keep her locked in her bedroom. You know how she is, Hugh."

"Yes, I know that she'd never be stupid enough to leave our protection without backup. She may be reckless and full of pent up energy, but she wouldn't risk leaving, knowing what's at stake."

"She's done it before," Hannah reaffirmed, clearly taking Ash's view that Jez had simply just escaped and would be back by nightfall. Unlike Ash though, who believed in his theory because of past experiences, I suspected that Hannah only believed in it because she didn't want to think about the alternative. None of us did.

Hugh shook his head frustrated, planting his hands down on the wooden table and gritting his teeth. "All of the other times she's got out, she was always with someone, either hunting with Rashel, or out with Keller, even with Morgead. She wouldn't leave by herself. I know she wouldn't. She understands better than anyone how important it is to keep her and the other wild powers safe. I was there, Hannah, when she was staked; I saw how close we came to losing her, to losing against the apocalypse. I am telling you that there is absolutely no way she left this mansion unsupervised, of her own accord." Hugh voice had risen as he spoke, filling with passion and clarity.

I leant back against the door, processing his words. Only just beginning to understand what they meant. "So what you're saying is that she was taken?" I couldn't help but make my statement into a question. I'd thought the mansion was safe, impenetrable. If Jez had been taken, then surely all of us were vulnerable.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Hugh replied, looking sick to his stomach at the realisation. He leant down, burying his face in his hands. I could only imagine what he must be going through; not knowing the fate of someone you cared about.

"It's okay, Hugh," Hannah said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. I had to give it to her. She was convincing. She almost had me believing that everything _was_ okay, that it was all a big mix up. Of course we all knew the truth, that if Jez really had been taken, this would only be the start of the chaos.

"We have Ash, Morgead, Maggie and Delos all out there looking for her. You know how good they are. They'll find her." It felt as if Hannah was trying to convince herself as well as Hugh as she attempted to reassure everyone. But I could see the seeds of doubt in her eyes, making her world ring slightly untrue.

Hugh lifted his head, looking back and forth between me and Hannah, with an almost comical flustered expression. "You sent _Delos_ out looking for her? Isn't it already bad enough that we have _one_ wild power on the loose?" He asked in disbelief, his voice raising an octave.

Hannah's hand flew to her mouth in shock, and I felt my own eyes widen at the fact that we'd all overlooked that flaw in our plan. It hadn't even occurred to me that it probably wasn't the best idea to let out yet another wild power.

Hannah's thought were clearly running along the same lines, because she quickly excused herself, mumbling something about needing to talk to Thierry.

"Ah shit," Hugh muttered, pulling himself up from his leaning position, looking as if he'd had all of the energy sucked right out of him. I felt the same way.

"I need to go lay down," he muttered, leaving the kitchen, leaving me once again by myself. "That sounds like a good idea," I said to myself, rubbing slow circles into my temples, hoping to relieve myself of the headache that was resurfacing.

Moving towards the doorway, my path was blocked. Looking up at the obstacle in my way, I saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at me. "We need to talk," Rashel said, giving me a meaningful look.

I didn't even have the willpower to protest, or even to worry about what questions she'd ask. All I felt like doing was collapsing to the ground and crying because, god dammit, why wouldn't anyone just let me lie down and sleep? Again I struck at how bizarre this sudden need to rest was. I blamed it on the attack. Surely something like that would have sapped my energy.

"Right now?" I whined, unable to stop a childish tone from creeping in. I was too tired to care. "Yes, now," Rashel returned, brushing past me towards the kettle. "Coffee?" She asked, and after a moment's hesitation I nodded, feeling I probably needed the caffeine to keep me awake through the conversation. I could already feel my eyelids becoming heavy.

"So," she began, turning away from the boiling kettle to face me. I found it odd that in a place of this size and expense, no one had thought to buy a coffee machine. "Where is Ash really?" She continued, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I already told you," I groaned, collapsing into one of the dining room chairs. Not having to hold up my body weight anymore felt good, and my muscles sighed in relief. The table before me looked so comfortable and tempting. If only I could just rest my head down on it for a couple of seconds, just to get my thoughts together.

"I checked Ash's room, your stuff is already in there," she said, raising her eyebrows questioningly. My mind instantly sharpened, all thoughts of resting my head disappearing. "You what?" I squeaked in disbelief, anger colouring my voice. How dare she rifle through my stuff? I knew she was Ash's friend, but come one, there were limits.

"Oh relax Mary-Lynnette, I didn't go through your suitcase and try your panties on." The kettle finished boiling and she turned to make the drinks, conveniently excusing her from having to make eye contact.

"You had no right," I said tersely, staring daggers at the back of her head. She spun around, anger flaring up in her own eyes, making me flinch at the intensity. "You had no right to lie to me," she hissed, slamming her hand against the workbench, making the mugs rattle at the impact.

I lowered my eyes to the table, escaping her glare by studying the grains in the wood before me. I was beginning to wish that I'd never found out about Jez's disappearance. It was more trouble than it was worth.

"Look, I can't tell you. If you want to know where he is, take it up with Thierry," I said, noting the tightness in my own voice.

The anger instantly drained from Rashel's face as if someone had pulled a plug, letting the emotion seep out of her. "Thierry?" She asked, curiosity and concern filling her tone. I could smack myself, why hadn't I just brought up Thierry's name to start with? It was clear that no one around here questioned him.

I nodded my head in response, rubbing my tired eyes as I did so. Blinking, I looked back towards her, ignoring how my vision was becoming fuzzy around the edges.

"Is everything okay?" Rashel asked, gliding across the kitchen and taking the seat opposite me. She dipped her head close to mine, acting as if we were in on some big conspiracy. I hesitated unsure on what my answer should be. Was everything okay? I'd assumed so until I'd talked with Hugh. Now I wasn't so sure.

"It's not really my place to say. Like I said, you'll have to talk to Thierry," I said carefully, knowing that my lack of a clear answer was an answer enough in itself.

Rashel lent back, her face a blank canvas. "So that's a no then. Something's wrong." I didn't reply, keeping my mouth firmly shut. I think she realised that she wouldn't get any more out of me, because Rashel pushed herself up from her chair, pacing the kitchen. I was glad that she didn't further interrogate me; I didn't have the energy for that sort of thing.

After a while, Rashel's pacing and cursing, began to ware on me. Her lithe form moving back and forth across my line on sight had the effect of a pendulum, gently lulling me to sleep. "Enough," I burst out, rubbing my eyes awake. I couldn't take it anymore.

My voice clearly surprised Rashel, her head snapping towards where I sat. I wouldn't have been surprised if she'd forgotten I was there altogether. "What?" She asked in confusion, not realising how her actions were seriously endangering my sanity.

"Look I know you're a friend of Ash's_"

"Best friend," Rashel interrupted, her eyes focusing down on me, clearly wondering where this was going. I ignored the pang of jealousy in my chest at her statement, continuing. "So I'd really like it if we could get along. And that's really not going to happen if you keep doing that," I finished, indicating her pacing.

She stopped dead on the spot, giving a surprised but apologetic look. "Sorry," she mumbled, leaning back against the counter again, gripping the top of it so tightly her knuckles turned white. "I just don't like not knowing what's going on."

It was ironic, that I was wishing that I _didn't_ know what was going on, whilst she wanted the complete opposite. I didn't grace her with a reply, instead leaning my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. Resting my eyes for a couple of seconds wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Hey, are you okay?" Rashel asked, only now noticing my state of exhaustion. "M'fine," I mumbled back, my voice muffled my hand. My eyelids felt like a tonne of bricks, instantly making me regret closing them. I knew I'd never be able to open them again.

I felt, more than saw, Rashel move closer to me, hovering at my shoulder. "Mary-Lynnette," she began slowly, as if testing the waters. "You were in a pretty brutal attack less than twenty-four hours ago. I don't think you're fine."

I mumbled out an incoherent sentence that not even I could tell was an agreement or protest. Was I fine? Was it normal to feel this tired?

"I think you need to go back to bed, Mare. I'll help you," she trailed off as I shook my head. Giving a bitter chuckle I said, "There's no way I'll be able to make it up the stairs."

I opened my eyes a slit, just enough to see Rashel nodding her head in thought, a look of concern on her face. It made me feel bad for taking a disliking to her. I could see that she had a big heart, which was probably the reason why Ash was so fond of her.

"Well the sofa will have to do then, I'll go fetch a pillow and duvet. Maybe I should talk to Thea, she might be able to give you something." I was touched at the thought, but I shook my head, not wanting to bother Thea any further than I already had.

"Not Thea," I said, using all the effort I had to drag open my eyes. The fuzziness had taken up my whole vision now, making Rashel look like a tall blob with dark hair. "Okay, I won't get Thea," she agreed, the worry shadowing her voice increasing as she spoke.

My own set of panic began to flutter in my chest. Why couldn't I see? I took calming breaths, digging my fingernails into my palms, concentrating on the stabs of pain.

"Stay here," Rashel said, leaning close to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, as if trying to push some of her own energy into me. It was a nice, if futile, effort. I didn't reply, knowing my voice would give away my panic. I was relieved that Rashel was managing to stay calm; it helped me to steady myself.

"I'll be back in a second," she said, leaving somewhat reluctantly. It was hard to believe that we only met less than an hour ago. The level of worry she was showing me was that expected from a sister. Where were the sisters anyway?

I noted vaguely that Rashel had left, breaking off into a sprint in her haste. She was doing so much for me here; I couldn't expect her to carry me into the living room as well. No, I had to be useful somehow. It wasn't too far away; I could probably do it myself.

With great effort, I pushed myself up on wobbly arms, ignoring the fact that my vision was becoming more and more cloudy by the second. My attention was too focused on the screaming of my muscles as they protested against my movements. "Shut up," I snapped at them, knowing that I needed to do this, no matter how hard it was.

It turned out that I'd overestimated how much energy I really had. After taking one agonisingly shaky step in the direction of the door, my legs gave out. I tried to latch onto the table with one last attempt to save myself, but the effort was wasted as I hit the ground with a thud.

Surprisingly, I didn't pass out like I thought I would. My eyes remained open, taking in the blurry world around me, and the empty kitchen. The tiles felt cool under my skin, relaxing my muscles at their touch. Why hadn't I thought of laying down here sooner? It was so comfortable.

Still, I knew that it probably wasn't the best place to have a rest. Someone could walk in at any moment, raising awkward questions. Deciding I needed to get up, I tried to move myself into a position where I could grab the counter and haul myself up, no matter how ungraceful it would look.

That's when I discovered I couldn't. My muscles actually wouldn't move, it was like they were cut off from my brains, which was painstakingly awake.

My heart thrummed in my chest, each beat feeling like it would break my ribcage. Why couldn't I have just listened to Rashel and stay where I was? I'd never felt so useless before, wanting to be able to move my body and finding that I couldn't. What the hell was happening o me? I knew for certain that this wasn't right. Gillian and Thea must have missed something. Maybe during the attack I'd suffered brain damage?

Tears stung my eyes at the thought. Thant couldn't be right, could it? Surely someone would have noticed.

Before I debate it any further, Rashel's fuzzy figure was back. "Oh my goddess," she shouted, dropping whatever she had in her hands and dropping to her knees. "Mary-Lynnette," she called, tapping me lightly on the cheek.

"I'm here," I slurred, sounding drunk. "Can you get up?" Rashel asked, checking over my body to see if I'd suffered any injury. I didn't feel any pain, which hopefully was a good sign, right?

"No," I said, my voice breaking in the middle of the word. "I can't move," I sobbed, not caring that this girl I'd just met was seeing me cry. "Shhh, it's okay," she whispered, her voice soft and reassuring. Her thumb wiped the tear that had fall, brushing it from my cheek.

'Tell me to stop if you feel any pain." Before I could take in her statement, or question it, she wrapped her arms under my armpits and across my chest. "What are you doing," I stuttered, noting absently that this girl had an amazing amount of strength for a human. "Getting you to the living room," she grunted, beginning to drag me across the kitchen floor.

Was sure we must have made a comical sight, and had to fight the sudden urge to giggle.

Somehow, although I couldn't quite remember how, I ended up on the sofa, a pillow under my head, and a duvet covering my weak form. "Thank you," I mumbled to Rashel, who was sitting at my feet, her hands playing with the covers.

"No problem, I do this sort of thing all the time," she said jokingly, making me smile. I could feel the allure of sleep tugging at me, and knew that I couldn't fight it much longer.

Before I went under, I knew I had something left to settle. "You can't tell Ash about this, Rashel," I said, forcing my eyes to keep open. The girl at my feet looked uneasy at my request, biting her bottom lip.

"I can't lie to him, Mary-Lynnette. He has to know about this," she replied, lowering her gaze. I should've realised that her loyalties swayed more towards him than me. "Please," I begged, desperation tingeing my voice. "I don't want to worry him."

"He has every right to be worried. I don't know what happened back there but he needs to know."

"No," I replied strongly, suddenly sitting up and grabbing her arm. "Don't ell him." She looked slightly stricken, my sudden movement catching her off guard. "Mare, you need to lay back down, and then you need to sleep."

"Not until you promise," I said, refusing to give up. This was one thing I wouldn't budge on. I had to know she wouldn't say anything.

"Mare."

"Promise."

After a few moments of hesitation an obvious war playing out on her face, she finally nodded. "I promise I won't tell Ash _this time._ But if it happens again I'm not going to keep it from him."

I nodded my head, her decision sounding fair. I wouldn't let this happen again anyway, I couldn't. "Thank you," I said again, fully meaning it. "For everything." And with that I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, leaving Rashel to watch over me like a guardian angel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys, it's been a while! I am so so sorry for making you wait this long, I really am, but first i was on holiday and then I was ill, so I haven't really been in the writing mood. However to make up for the wait, I've given you an extra long chapter, the longest yet! 11627 words baby! Like always, please review, they really do make my day!**

**A few people commented on Rashel's behaviour in the last chapter, and I apologise to anyone who was displeased with my portrayal of her, but as I said, the chapter wasn't proof read, so maybe I didn't really notice without having read it back. However I feel like I need to defend her by saying that she'd had a rough day with the false lead and all, and that she can sometimes be a little mean, as we see in The Chosen. I know that's probably a really lame excuse, but it is what it is.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stayed with the story this far, I really do love you all! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and be ready for the return of a familiar face!**

We'd searched high and low for Jez all day. It was nearing midnight and we'd still not seen hide nor hair of her. We'd visited all of the known Night World clubs, human clubs, and anywhere that Morgead thought she might go. But as the day drew out, I was becoming increasingly more nervous. I really thought that we'd have found her by now.

I knew that the others hadn't had any luck either. Thierry had called me a couple of hours ago saying that he'd pulled Delos out of the search, because of his status as a Wild power. It made sense for Delos to return to safety, but Morgead was still furious at the idea of having less people searching.

With every passing second, and with every empty location, I could see the desperation in Morgead's eyes growing. I had to feel sorry for the guy. If I were in his place and it was Mary-Lynnette the one who was missing, I'd be pretty panicked too. As it was, I was already beginning to worry about her. When I'd asked Thierry how she was, he'd told me that she was sleeping.

I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. If she was resting, then nothing bad had happened. But I was sure that it wasn't normal for someone to have to sleep so much. Thea's words about the curse haunted me, and I had to shake them out of my head. I had to focus on Jez.

"This is useless," Morgead growled, as we neared another club. I had to admit, I was pretty doubtful myself that we'd find Jez in as shady a place as here. It was the place that filtered in the dregs of the Night People. Witches that weren't part of a circle, werewolves without a pack, and shape shifters that had the misfortune of turning into nothing better than farmyard animals.

I didn't see any reason why Jez would have wound up here, where she would be under immediate danger. I knew for a fact that any one of these people would jump at the chance to turn in a wild power and claw their way up the ranks of society. Jez was impulsive and sometimes a little reckless, but she wasn't stupid.

"You never know," I said back, trying to sound hopeful. As we made our way into the club, a little bell marking our arrival, faces turned in our direction. Looks of nervous confusion filled the room, as obviously Morgead and me weren't the normal clientele. Still, I'd passed through these sorts of places before, and knew how to react around such lowlifes.

Any emotions Morgead and I had been showing before we'd entered disappeared immediately, our faces turning into stone masks. I walked with the same cocky arrogance I'd used before meeting Mare, adopting my predatory nature once more. As I passed a decrepit looking vampire and a hagged old witch, I threw them a sneer, radiating dominance.

Soon I began to notice the other patrons nervously diverting their gazes as we strode past, pretending to be suddenly interested in their drinks or card games. Only once we were out of their area would they peep at us from the corner of their eyes. I made sure to glare at anyone who stared too long, burning holes in them with my own gaze. I noticed Morgead doing the same thing, but he did that anywhere he went, even at the mansion.

The room was dark, the lights dimmed until they were nearly off, but still my eyes cut through the darkness perfectly. Cigar smoke swirled in front of my face, as well as just about everywhere else, creating a murky film in the air. Under normal circumstances, I'd never be caught dead in a place like this. When I'd been part of the Black Iris, I'd only gone to much classier venues.

A quick scan of the room showed that Jez was nowhere in sight, and in my peripheral I could see Morgead visibly deflate. No matter how unlikely we'd thought the chances of her being here were, we'd both still hoped.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" The bartender said, in a low grumbling voice. I could tell straight away that he was a vampire from the ghostly pale tone of his skin, but he lacked the grace and finesse found in others of his kind. He was a great bulking mass with yellowed fangs, and a stench of decay. I had to fight the urge to hold my nose as I replied. "We're looking for someone," I said vaguely, keeping my tone hushed.

The guy lifted a pair of bushy eyebrows, giving us a crooked smile. "We get a lot of people in here, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to be more specific, sir." He spat the last word out, clearly resenting us for our social class. I could see that he wanted nothing more than for us to leave his grotty little club so that he could go back to being the most important person in the room. He probably also knew that if he tried to kick us out, his head would end up adorning a pointed stick.

I flashed him my fangs, letting my eyes glint dangerously. A glance at Morgead showed me that he was just about ready to rip the vampire's throat out. "We're looking for my cousin," I said, not willing to give any further detail. I seriously doubted any Redfern would find themselves in a place like this, so if one had, I was willing to bet it was Jez.

The bartender scoffed, producing a ragged cloth and wiping down the counter. "We don't often get your kind down here. Think you're too good for us, don't ya?"

"So no one out of the ordinary has come in here? No one who doesn't exactly fit in in a place like this?" I asked, hoping for just the tiniest piece of information. Anything that would give us even the slightest clue would do.

"Well I didn't say that, did I?" The vampire grumbled, a hungry look in his eyes. Instantly, I was on him like a hawk.

"Who?" I asked, leaning against the bar so that my face was inches away from his. "Who's been in here?" Morgead growled from beside me, his tone eager for answers, despite sounding low and deadly.

The bar tender took a step back, a crooked smile forming on his face. I could see that he was pleased at having us captivated, which probably wasn't a good thing for us. He toyed with the dishrag for a couple of seconds, running it through his hands, whilst his eyes roamed lazily over Morgead and I.

"I can tell you alright… but it'll cost ya," the vampire said, licking his lips hungrily. His reply wasn't exactly unexpected. Everything in places like this came with a price whether it be money, blood or favours. I wasn't jumping at the chance to give this man anything, but if it meant answers, I was sure we could work something out. Apparently Morgead wasn't so cooperative.

He moved quickly even for a vampire. One second he was next to me, and the next he was on the other side of the bar with the tender by the neck, pressed up against the wall. "Tell who was here! We aren't playing around," Morgead growled in the vampire's face, a look of death on his face.

The bar tender hissed, clawing at the hand that held him by the throat. Morgead's vice like grip only tightened, causing rivulets of blood to slide down the vampire's skin where it had been punctured by Morgead's fingers.

All of that bulking muscle was doing the bar tender no good against Morgead's strength. Even I had to admit that I was impressed by the power in which Morgead possessed, and would be unwilling to get on the wrong side of him.

"I told you, that information comes at a price." I honestly couldn't believe the bar tender was being so stupid. If he thought that Morgead would hold back on killing him, he was wrong. I'm sure he had a multitude of ways to extract information from even the most unwilling sources, and knew they would not be pleasant.

"Look, just tell us what we need," I tried to reason, leaning casually again the bar, playing good cop. "Not until_" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was ripped away from the wall and slammed down onto the bar with teeth rattling force. "Tell us who was here," Morgead raged, smashing a fist into the vampire's face.

The other patrons were looking at the scene with wide-eyed expressions. Some of them looked on the edge of their seats, about to intervene. "There's nothing to see here," I snapped menacingly. The last thing we needed was a load of Night People with inflated egos getting in our way. At my voice, the majority of people turned away, pretending to not see us beat the crap out of the bar tender.

It took a little bit longer for the guy, who I'd found was called Derrick, to crack, along with his ribs, nose and arms. I had to give it to him, he held out longer than I thought he would. But not even he could stand up to Morgead's anger for long. The vampire's shrill screams and the sound of him gargling on his own blood, scared off a lot of his customers, leaving the club almost empty.

"I'll ask you again," Morgead snarled, poising a wooden stake above the vampire's left eye. I watched with curiosity from the bar stool I'd occupied, tapping my fingers impatiently against the counter. I'd fished the stake out of my pocket a while back, knowing that it cause more damage to the vampire than Morgead's strength alone would. However, it was all Morgead's idea to try and gouge the bloke's eyes out with it. Having his soul mate taken away really had made Morgead into quite the savage.

"Who was here?" At the bar tender's hesitation, Morgead lowered the stake, raking it along the vampire's eyelid. Another scream pierced the air as a fountain of blood began to spurt. I wiped away a drop that had spattered my cheek with distaste.

"A witch," Derrick squealed, causing me to perk up. "What witch?" I asked immediately, jumping up from my seat, towering over where he was pinned to the bar.

"I don't know," the vampire said, and I nodded at Morgead to continue. As the stake neared his eyeball, hovering only inches away, he shouted "Wait!" I raised my eyebrows, listening for his answer. The vampire's scared eyes darted between the stake and me, whilst he opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know who she is," he started, his low voice quivering slightly. I nodded my head, indicating for him to go on. At least we now knew the mystery person was both a witch, and a she. It was a start.

"Like I said, she wasn't our usual type of customer. She was expensive looking, turned her nose up at everyone in here, she did."

"What did she want?" I asked, before he guy could set off on a rant about how everyone mistreated him and his customers. I didn't know how useful any of this information would be, or how it could involve Jez in any way. It was beginning to look like we'd wasted our time trying to find answers.

"She was asking around the witches, seeing if they knew of some spell."

"What spell?" Morgead snapped, not even trying to disguise his impatience. Derrick flinched at Morgead's voice but answered anyway. "I don't what it was exactly. Some kind of spell that would incapacitate someone. Someone strong. It sounded like ordinary ropes and binds wouldn't do."

I frowned. Could this girl somehow have Jez? I'd assumed that she'd just run off, but who was to say that she hadn't been kidnapped? That would open up an entire new ball game.

"Someone strong like a vampire?" I asked carefully although I knew it probably wasn't. There were easier, non-magical ways to tie up a vampire. To confirm my suspicions the bar tender shook his. "Nah, a good wooden cage or handcuffs would put a vampire out of commission. I don't know what the lass had that she needed to keep down, but whatever it is, it's too strong for anything not magical."

I met Morgead's eyes across the bar, half filled with hope, and half filled with despair. _Like a wild power. _I sent the message to him telepathically, not wanting to clue in the bar tender. Morgead's face turned grim as he nodded his head, releasing the vampire from his grip so that he could run his hands through his dark hair.

_So they know she's a wild power. _Morgead's voice sounded in my head, his voice matched his expression. _Sounds like it,_ I returned, leaning back against the bar. I guessed it was pretty much confirmed that Jez hadn't just run away. She'd been taken.

"What did the witch look like?" I snapped, giving the bar tender a fright. "Uh, young, about your age," he stuttered, clearly struggling to remember her exactly. "Dark hair, lots of it too, all in curls. I'd place her as Spanish looking, dark eyes and tanned skin. Oh, and she had these red painted nails." I nodded my head, taking in the description. I didn't recognise the girl he was describing, but it wasn't very specific, so it could have been any amount of people.

"Did the witch say where she was staying?" I asked Derrick, who still looked too scared to try and haul himself off of the bar. He shook his head furiously, his greasy hair falling in his eyes. I believed him.

"Okay," I said, unsurprised by his answer. The cogs in my head were already roaring to life, spinning with all the information we had, and trying to get it to fit together. A whisper of an idea began to form in my head, setting me on a path to follow.

"Thanks for the help," I told the bar tender, stalking out of the club.

"Where are we going?" Morgead asked once we were halfwaydown the street. "To pay a visit to someone I know," I replied, mentally bringing up a map of the city and pinpointing the location we were headed to. I just hoped she hadn't moved since I'd last heard from her.

"Who? Do you think they know who this witch is?" Morgead asked, his pace speeding up with the knowledge that he might be able to find Jez. "I don't know," I said, turning a corner into an alleyway that I knew was a short cut. "But if my suspicions are right, she might just be of some use."

"Your suspicions?" Morgead asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow in my direction. I nodded, hopping onto a dustbin and over a metal fence, landing neatly on the other side. Morgead followed my movements without question, lithely copying my actions.

"And pray tell, what are these suspicions of yours?" He asked.

"Well," I began. "This witch went to a dingy little Night World club to ask around for a spell she wanted, right?" Morgead nodded his head to show that he was following, but made no contribution. "Well it got me wondering. Why didn't she just ask someone in her circle for help? I know a bit about how witches work, and they're into all that soul sisters bullshit. Surely she could've gotten what she wanted from her other circle members instead of prowling around clubs, picking the brains of lone witches. Unless," I prompted, looking at Morgead to see if he could see where I was heading.

I could see the wheels spinning in his head, putting things together, just as I had done. "Unless she's not part of a circle," he finished, voice thoughtful.

"And bingo was his namo," I said, delighted that he'd caught on. Streetlights flickered to life around us and I had to appreciate the timing, as we twisted down more side streets.

I could see the fluorescent glow of the casinos up ahead, the noise of tourists and slot machines making its way to my sensitive ears. Looking up to the night sky, I could hardly see the stars that I knew were there, their shine dimmed out by all of the light pollution. _Mary-Lynnette must hate it here,_ I thought distantly.

"So how does this witch not being part of a circle help us?" Morgead asked after a few moments of thinking things over. I knew what he was thinking: that surely she would be easier to track if she was in a circle, so that we could ask around and get her location. It was a good job I had the contacts I did. If she lived in Vegas and wasn't in Circle Daybreak, Twilight or Midnight, my contact would know who she was and where to find her.

It didn't take long for us to reach the place I was looking for. A little tattoo parlour with the lights ablaze and customers spilling out the door. I supposed the weekend would be their busiest time, especially at night with so many drunk, unsuspecting tourists. A big sign saying 'RAZOR' announced the name of the shop in LED lights.

I led the way, bypassing the queuing customers who groaned and complained about us jumping the queue. I didn't care; I wasn't here for a tattoo anyway.

A guy looked up at our arrival, smiling before turning back to the man he was currently tattooing. "Ash," he said, the smile not disappearing. "It's been a while. I wasn't expecting you."

I laughed and smiled back, clapping the man on his heavily tattooed shoulder. "It's good to see you too, Dex. This is Morgead by the way, he's a friend of mine." Morgead nodded his head in recognition, but otherwise stayed silent, scanning the parlour around us. It was just your usual city tattoo shop, art on the walls, benches scattering the room.

"It's nice to meet you," Dex said without looking up from his work. I looked over to see what he was working on. I wasn't sure whether I should laugh or feel sorry for the guy who was getting the tattoo, who would undoubtedly wake up in the morning with a wicked hangover and a very sore butt cheek. The tattoo was of an evil looking shark eating an ice cream whilst wearing a top hat, adorned on the left cheek of the guy's butt.

"It's looking good," I told Dex, trying and failing to hold back a laugh. He grinned mischievously, clearly proud of his work, no matter how ridiculous it was. "Hell yeah," he said, wiping off some specks of blood with a tissue. With a swish of his hand the tissue burst into flames, the ash disappearing mid-air. Who said guys couldn't make awesome witches?

"What are we doing here?" Morgead hissed in my ear, glaring at a pair of giggling girls getting matching heart tattoos. "Chill," I hissed back. "I know what I'm doing."

"I take it you two aren't here to get inked then," Dex said, shooting us a sidelong look. I shook my, holding up my hands. "Sorry, not this time. But I'll be sure to get that design the next time I come," I said, indicating the butt cheek tattoo. I could imagine Mary-Lynnette's face when she saw it, a mix of horror and hysteria. It would be nothing compared to how Jade would react.

"I'll hold you to that," Dex replied, an evil grin splitting his face, and I knew he would. I made a mental note to leave it a while before I came back.

"She's upstairs if you want to see her. But like I told Thea, she isn't much one for visitors," Dex said, guessing my reasons for being here.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I replied, moving towards the set of stairs at the back of the shop, indicating for Morgead to follow.

The stairs brought us to a door that I knew closed off a small apartment. I tried the handle, knowing even as I did so that I'd find it locked. The occupant wasn't the sort of person to just let people wander into her place. Still, it was worth a try, seeing as there was no guarantee she'd answer in the first place. But today she had too. Jez's life could depend on it.

I banged on the door with my fist, hard enough to send vibrations through the door and into the apartment. "Open up," I shouted. Morgead and I both listened for movement from within with baited breath. There was no answer and the girl inside made no move to open the door.

"I can hear a heart beat," Morgead said, looking to me for confirmation. I nodded my head, needing no reassurance that she was inside. Dex had already said she was up here, and I knew that she rarely left anyway. It was a miracle that she even had the information we wanted, but I guessed having contacts all over the city meant that you could get any information you needed from the comfort of your own home.

"Yeah, she's in there alright," I said, raising my fist to knock again. "We know you're in there," I called, frustration colouring my voice. I really didn't have time to deal with her attitude today. "Dex told us you're here and I can hear you breathing." In fact I also smelt the distinct scent of stale alcohol. I just hoped she wasn't passed out drunk.

"For the sake of the goddess, open the freaking door. We just want a word with you and then you can go back to being a hermit for all your heart's content." From inside I heard a grumble, that with my sensitive hearing sounded like, "Bloody Redfern." I smiled victoriously, pleased that I'd gotten a reaction.

"Who is this girl by the way?" Morgead grumbled under his breath as the sound of footsteps neared the door. "Family. Sort of." He grunted but didn't say anything else. I could tell by his fidgeting that he was getting antsy over Jez.

I could hear the locks being twisted on the door, and shifted on my feet as it opened. Morgead sucked in a breath from beside me, no doubt stunned by the girl in front of us. I couldn't blame him for his awe, because standing before us in all of her glory, was Blaise Harman.

"I'm not becoming a damned Daybreaker," she grumbled, beginning to slam the door in our faces. I stuck my foot out, preventing her from closing it. She scowled at it with such ferocity that I was worried it would burst into flames right there. "Look, that's not why we're here."

"Then what do you want, Ash?" She snapped, and I saw her eyes roam over Morgead and his stony demeanour. I couldn't tell from her look what she thought of my companion, but her gaze ravaged him. It wouldn't surprise me if he became the latest victim to her charms. I knew that that wouldn't end well for either of them.

"We need your help," I said, drawing her attention back to me. She raised two perfect eyebrows, weighing up my words. "With what?" She asked, her eyes scanning over Morgead and I suspiciously. I shook my head. "Not here," I said in a low tone. I didn't think anyone would hear us, but I couldn't take the chance that someone else would find out that Jez was missing. I was even a little wary about telling Blaise, but I felt sure that I could count on her loyalty. She may be a lot of things, but she always looked out for those she cared about. "Can we come inside?"

She frowned in confusion but stood to the side, gesturing us to pass her. "Sure, right this way."

As I walked through the small apartment, I took in the place, ignoring the stench of alcohol that was burning my nostrils. "Jeez, it's a nice place you've got here, Blaise," I said, making my way to what I thought was the living room. Empty bottles littered the floor around the sofa, as well as a half full bottle of wine leaning precariously on the armrest of a chair. The place, although nice in design, was crowded with food packaging, magazines and other mess. A bottle of blood red nail varnish had been tipped over on the coffee table, leaving a stain on the wood. Thick curtains covered the windows, plunging the room into darkness without the lights of the city shining in. A row of candles provided the only source of light as they threw shadows on the walls. With my vampire eyes I could see without a problem, but I wondered how Blaise managed in the dark.

"Thanks," Blaise answered sarcastically, plonking herself down on the sofa and grabbing a worn blanket that was draped over the back. "I do my best to keep the place tidy," she said, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

I nodded my head, taking a seat on the armrest of the sofa. "I can see that." Morgead leant against the doorframe across the room, looking around the apartment distastefully. I tried hard to keep the same look off my own face, knowing it wouldn't get us anywhere with Blaise. She never used to be this much of a mess, but Thea leaving had really hit her hard.

"So," Blaise started, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "What kind of help could you possibly need from me?" Her eyes flickered between the two vampires in front of her, her brow furrowing as she tried to figure out what we could need.

"We need you to help us find someone," I began, my eyes meeting Morgead's across the room. "Well, two people actually. But for now we'll settle for just the one."

"Who is it?" Blaise asked, curiosity evident in her tone. I gritted my teeth uneasily, wondering whether I should tell her about Jez now, or only if the need came up where it was absolutely necessary. Maybe she didn't need to know that Jez was missing in order for her to help us.

"A witch," I said, fully aware of how vague that sounded. "A female witch. We believe that she's not part of a circle." Blaise nodded her head, taking in my information, no doubt scanning her brain for someone who fit the description. She gave me an expectant look. "What else?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking to Morgead for help. He mirrored my actions; giving me a look that said, "don't ask me." Turning back to Blaise, I gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, that's it really."

She stared at me in wide-eyed disbelief, throwing her hands up in the air. "Goddess, Ash. You're not giving me a lot to go on, are you? If you want me to find this chick you've got to give me more than that. A name, a relative, anything. There're no shortages of female witches without a circle. Hell, you just described me."

I ran a hand down my face, knowing what she was saying was true. Even if Blaise did have tabs on most witches in Vegas, she'd need more information than I'd just given her.

"The bar tender said she looked kind of Spanish. He also said she was around our age, with dark curly hair, ring any bells?" Morgead prompted, my eyes snapping to where he was. I knew the description was sketchy and pretty vague, but I hoped that Blaise would be able to put a name to our mystery witch.

"That's not exactly very specific," Blaise said, leaning back against the sofa cushions and shutting her eyes. For a second I thought she'd go to sleep, but then she spoke again. "Is there anything else you know about her? Any defining features that could identify her, like a tattoo or scar of some sort." I shook my head, and then realising that she had her eyes closed said, "No."

She let out an exasperated sigh, holding a hand to her forehead as if trying to quell a headache. It was no doubt the start of a hangover from all the alcohol she'd consumed. Which judging by the amount of empty bottles on the floor, was a lot.

"You do realise that I can't help you if you don't give me more information," she said, cracking an eye open to stare at me. I let out a breath, growing more frustrated by the second. What could help us find this girl?

I thought back to what the bartender had said. Was there anything else he'd said about the witch's appearance? I looked around the apartment, deep in thought, not really seeing anything as I pressed my mind for more details. My eyes brushed over the coffee table and the stained would. "She was wearing red nail polish," I said suddenly, my head snapping back to Blaise.

"Okay," she said slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "That's better than nothing I suppose," she said, and I felt pleased for remembering what could be a vital piece of information. "But it still isn't enough. We're in a huge city, Ash. Half of the women here wear nail varnish."

My pride fell at her words, processing that she was probably right. But still, surely all of the little details would eventually create an entire picture. Drumming my fingers against my leg, I was vaguely aware of Blaise reaching over to grab a small bottle. I look over to see her pull a face as she sipped whatever was inside it. I lifted an eyebrow as she set the bottle down, resuming her position on the couch. "Home remedy," she stated at my look, before adding, "for the hangover."

I _harrumphed_, before returning to the drumming. The only thing I could think that would help, was telling Blaise about Jez. I knew I could trust her not to spill to anyone, especially no one in the Night World that would be interested in a wild power going missing. Blaise had cut all ties to the Night World once Thea left and her Grandmother was murdered, unwilling to side against what they were fighting for. Even if she refused to become a damned Daybreaker, she wouldn't re-join the Night World after what they'd done.

"Jez is missing," I stated, seeing Morgead blanche from the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell what bothered him most: me telling Blaise the truth, or the words themselves. Blaise's eyes widened as she sat up, her eyes darting between Morgead and me. "Goddess, Ash. No wonder you two are so on edge, why didn't you just tell me?" I was glad that she wasn't flipping out over what I'd just said, or pissy that we hadn't told her sooner, but I couldn't let myself feel grateful long. Not with Jez still missing.

"It's not exactly common knowledge," Morgead growled from the doorway, his eyes harsher than they were just seconds ago. "And we'd like to keep it that way," he added with an accusatory glance in the witch's direction.

Blaise straightened up haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Morgead a sickly sweet smile. "Your secret's safe with me," she said, somehow managing to sound sincere and mistrustful at the same time. I rolled my eyes as glimmers of the old Blaise shined through the concrete walls she'd built around herself.

"Look," I continued, seeing Morgead readying a biting retort that would result in an argument. "We have reason to believe this witch took Jez, so it's kind of important that we find out who she is."

"I bet it is," Blaise drawled, relaxing back against the sofa once more, fiddling confidently with the edges of the blanket. "I mean a wild power going missing could end up being pretty disastrous. Especially if something happened before you could get to her."

I sighed in annoyance as more and more of the old Blaise shined through the cracks in her walls. When I'd been an evil vampire dick head, I'd liked Blaise because of her ruthless and manipulative ways, but right now it was something we really didn't need.

Aware of how Morgead was bristling with thinly concealed anger, I stepped in before everything could go pear shaped. "Look, Blaise. You see why we need your help, so please, try and think of anyone at all who fits the description. And you can also add to the list that this person probably dabbles in dark magic, and has reason to kidnap a wild power."

Blaise looked deep in thought, tapping a painted nail against her chin. A small mischievous smile turned up the corners of her mouth and I sighed in dread. It was like someone had flicked a switch, turning off the drunken mopey Blaise, turning on the young witch that trampled over people for fun. "Well," she said, drawing out the word, making us wait for whatever she had discovered. I could see in her eyes that she'd come up with information. "There is someone, who may be the one your looking for. I've never met her in person of course, but word on the street is that she's quite the powerful witch."

"And?" I prompted, my nerves on edge at this new lead. This information sounded promising. Any witch who wanted to detain a wild power would have to be strong. "Who is it, where is she?"

Blaise let out a tinkling laugh, one I knew had drawn many a man to an unfortunate end. Tilting her head, she studied me, the eagerness in my eyes, undoubtedly enjoying toying with us. "Well, I don't know that yet, but I could make a few calls. A few of my old friends from circle Midnight will know who your mystery witch is, and where to find her."

"Great," I said, rubbing my hands together. Finally we might have something solid to set our hopes on, to hunt. If this witch was the one who had Jez, she better look out, because she had no idea what was coming for her.

"Lets do it then," Morgead said, taking a few steps forward as the possibility off a lead sent a new round of energy through him too. I could see the anticipation of a hunt in his eyes, made even more dangerous by the fact that the life of the woman he loved was on the line. "Make the calls," he urged, beginning to pull his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'd be glad too," Blaise said sweetly, and I felt my chest tighten at her tone, knowing what she was about to say before she even said it. "But of course that sort of favour comes at a price." I just sighed frustrated, angry but unsurprised that Blaise would have a catch. I knew full well that unlike the bar tender back at the club, we couldn't try to bargain with her, the best course of action would be to just give her what she wanted. I knew Blaise too well to not see this coming, no matter how annoyed it made me.

Morgead however, wasn't quite as understanding or patient. "Why you little bitch," he snarled, taking a threatening step forward. Whilst Morgead may have been one of the most intimidating vampires there was, it had less than no affect on Blaise what so ever. She smiled in amusement, further antagonising a seething Morgead. I almost face palmed at the scene I was witnessing, knowing Morgead's reaction was exactly what Blaise was looking for.

"Nothing in this world in for free, Hun," Blaise said with a mock shrug of sympathy, which seemed to destroy any form control Morgead had. He lunged at the witch, fangs bared and eyes glittering deadly.

Before Morgead could make contact I dived into him, shoving him out of the way and causing us both to crash through the coffee table. A guttural snarl ripped itself from his throat, as he tried to shove me off of him. "Don't," I warned, pinning Morgead to the floor with all of my strength.

I could hear Blaise chuckling softly behind me, completely unfazed by the fact that Morgead quite clearly wanted to kill her. I was in half the mind to let him, but knew that it would never get that far anyway.

Blaise may have fallen apart since Thea left, but she was still a Harman and a direct descendant of Hellewise. If Morgead became a real threat by laying a hand on her, there was no way he was walking out of here alive. Not even Morgead could fight against a Harman witch, especially one as ruthless as Blaise.

"This is what she wants," I hissed in his ear, desperately trying to calm him down. He was no use to me if he was dead, or to Jez for that matter. He continued to struggle against my hold, the strength behind them making it hard to keep him down.

"If you kill her, we'll have absolutely no way of finding Jez," I hissed again in his ear, knowing that it was probably the one thing that could get through to him. It worked. Reluctantly his struggles stopped and his muscles gave up there fight. He glared at me, looking as if he wanted to tear my throat out too, but put up no more fight.

I carefully climbed off of him, ready to pin him back down again if he lunged. I held out a hand to help him up, but he ignored it, pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off. I could almost see the daggers shooting out of his eyes at Blaise, but he didn't try anything as he made his way back to his position against the doorframe. I noticed him taking calming breaths as his muscles trembled. I had to feel sorry for the guy. Today had been a rough day.

"What's your price?" I asked, turning back to my cousin who was sitting on the couch, looking very pleased with herself. I couldn't bring myself to be mad, having witnessed this sort of thing from her too many times for it to have any affect on me.

I silently prayed that she'd ask for money, something that we could get easily. Thierry had no shortage of cash and I knew he'd pay up any amount if it meant finding Jez. Still, I wasn't naïve enough to think money was what she wanted. The most valuable thing to a witch wasn't currency; it was spell ingredients.

"I want blood," she said, straight to the point. All traces of amusement disappeared from her face as she made her demand. I frowned in confusion. "Blood?" I asked, wondering if she wanted us to take up some kind of revenge against someone.

"Yes, blood," Blaise confirmed, crossing one long leg on top of the other. Despite the fact she was wearing a grubby pair of jeans, she look every bit the businesswoman. "As in yours, and his," she said, nodding to where Morgead was leaning in the doorway. "As well as that of everyone else in circle Daybreak."

A sense of dread built up inside me as I kneaded my fists into my temples. Couldn't she have asked for something more reasonable? How could I give her the blood of my friends at circle Daybreak, knowing full well that giving that sort of material to Blaise could only end in disaster?

"I'm not giving you my blood," Morgead piped up, anger making his tone vicious. Blaise shrugged leaning back, an apologetic look on her face. "No blood, no phone call," she said, a cruel gleam in her eyes. "No wild power," she finished. I got ready to tackle Morgead again but he stayed where he was, bunching his hands into tight fists, making his knuckles go white.

"Why don't you go and wait outside," I told him, knowing that Blaise would keep pushing him until he snapped. He shook his head furiously. "I'm fine," he snapped, his stare not leaving Blaise. He was so focused on his hatred for the girl that he didn't notice me walking up to him until I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Morgead," I said, standing in front of him as to block his view of Blaise. His eyes met mine, and I saw the pain and anger of having his soul mate taken smouldering there. "I can handle this by myself," I said, patting his shoulder reassuringly. Before he could reply, I continued. "Look, why don't you go back downstairs, get something to eat. You're going to need your strength for when we find Jez."

He stood still for a moment and I thought he would refuse me again, but he gave a sharp nod, pushing himself away from the doorframe. "I'll be back in half an hour," he said, aiming his words at me, but setting his eyes on Blaise.

She gave him a smile in response, waving flirtatiously at him. "I look forward to it," she said. He gave her a withering look before spinning on his heal and disappearing down the hall. The slam of the front door indicated his departure.

"Did you really have to antagonise him?" I asked, taking a seat next to the witch on the sofa. "Did you really have to ruin my fun by sending him away?" She returned folding her arms neatly and staring me down.

"Yes, I did," I said, but couldn't help the small chuckle that followed it. She rolled eyes and held out a delicate hand towards me, palm up. I stared at it for a second in confusion, my brow creasing. "What?" I asked. She let out an annoyed sigh, clearly not pleased with my lack of being able to read her mind.

"Phone," she snapped, wiggling her fingers for emphasis. Understanding dawned on me, and I reached into my back pocket to take out my cell phone. I smiled as she snatched the phone out of my hand, beginning to dial. "So you're helping us," I said smugly, nestling back against the couch. Of course I knew she'd help us all along, but I didn't think it would be as easy.

"For payment," she returned, giving me a pointed look, making me aware that she'd expect me to follow up on that payment. "I never actually agreed to that," I said, knowing that it wouldn't be an easy task to get everyone at circle Daybreak to donate a vial of blood.

She stopped dialling, tilting her head like a cat would, sizing up its prey. "Then I guess I won't be needing this," she sighed, holding the phone back out towards me, deleting the number she'd just typed. I looked at her in disbelief, then at the phone, and then at her again. "Seriously, Blaise? You would seriously risk Jez getting killed and bringing the apocalypse down on us just because you're too stubborn to do this without getting something in return?"

"Would you risk the same things by refusing me?" She returned quickly, already knowing what my answer would be. I gritted my teeth at her logic, hating the fact that she could play me and everyone else so well.

We stared at each other for what felt like an hour, our gazes locked in a battle of wills. We both knew that I was the one who had more to lose, but my stubborn nature fuelled me to hold out, trying to get her to lower her price. I'd be perfectly willing to give up a pint of my own blood, but I couldn't make the others do the same when they had no part in this deal.

"Tick, tick, tick," Blaise drawled, every letter standing out, as it bounced off her tongue. "That's the sound of Jez's life running out."

A growl ripped itself from my throat at her heartlessness. "I can do this all day Ash," she said, fiddling with her nails. "But I'm guessing you can't wait that long," she added, and I knew as well as she did that she was right. Jez might not have long left and the more time I spent bargaining with Blaise, the less time she had.

"Okay," I burst out, the word physically paining me. I just had to hope that the others would think a vial of blood was a fair price in return for Jez's life. "I'll get you the blood, just make the call."

A mischievous smile lit up her face as she whipped the phone back towards her, dialling quickly. "You better make sure I get that blood fast. I'm sure there's a lot of secrets that you wouldn't the Night World officials getting hold of, say a missing Wild Power for example. It wouldn't do you well to get on the wrong side of me, Ash." I gave her a tight smile, nodding my head. "Oh, I know," I said, knowing full well that Blaise wouldn't hesitate to move against circle Daybreak if we pushed her. And I had to admit that she probably knew more of our secrets than we probably would have like thanks to Thea.

"Hello," Blaise said, holding the phone up to her ear as someone answered her call. "This is Blaise Harman…" from there on I tuned out of the conversation, no matter how hard I tried to stay focused. There was a lot of witch talk that I didn't understand, so I had to trust that Blaise knew what she was doing.

Three phone calls later, Blaise finally hung up and turned to me. "I think I've got your girl," she said, looking very pleased with herself. Excitement bubbled up inside me at her words. We'd found her! We could hunt her down and get Jez back! Assuming that she actually had Jez, but I didn't want to think about what would happed if she didn't.

"Well, who is she?" I prompted, ready to jump up as soon as I had the name, hanging on the edge of my seat. Blaise pursed her lips, eyebrows raised as if saying "Nice try." I sighed frustrated, running an annoyed hand through my hair.

"What?" I asked, probably a little too harshly, but I didn't care at this point. I just wanted to find Jez, to know that she was okay so I could go home and see Mary-Lynnette. I was still anxious about leaving her for this amount of time.

Blaise let out a small, dainty cough. "I need a deposit first," she said, producing a vial seemingly out of thin air. I eyed it warily, not pleased in the slightest that I would be giving my blood to a witch like Blaise. She could quite literally do anything with it, and I didn't want to think about all of the spells she could do with just a drop.

Before I could change my mind, I sunk my fangs into my wrist, drawing blood. Snatching the vial, I watched as the dark red liquid rolled lazily into the glass container. Once it was full, I reluctantly handed back the vial. "Pleasure doing business," she said, corking the vial and putting it aside.

I shook all thoughts of blood out of my thoughts as I focused on Blaise, finally getting what I came here for. "The witch you're looking for is a girl called Selene Verrette. She's nineteen years old and lives here in the city, in a small apartment on the outskirts." I was ready to jump up then and there, to search every apartment on the outskirts until I found my cousin, but a look from Blaise made me stop.

"Since I seriously doubt that she'll be keeping Jez at the place she lives in, I wouldn't bother going to her apartment." I was about to protest that we had to start looking somewhere, but before I could, she held up a hand to cut me off. "Her boyfriend owns a warehouse, apparently it's very secluded, and is in a Night World run area. The kind of place where no one will bat an eye at mysterious behaviour, or any screams." I didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing. On the one hand, it was unlikely anyone would try and stop us from rescuing Jez. However, it also meant they could be doing anything to her, if she was even still alive.

"My source also told me that the boy friend was killed a couple of weeks back. Raven Holmes, he was murdered in the street along with two of his goons. Apparently he was a right nasty piece of work, but Selene has dropped off of the grid since his death. Left circle Midnight, cut all her ties, hasn't been at her apartment."

"Do you have the address of the warehouse?" I asked, my blood turning cold. The boy friend had a lamia name, leading me to believe that he was a vampire. Nine out of ten vampires were in league with the Night World, working to bring on the apocalypse, which would be a very bad thing for Jez.

I just had to hope that Selene cutting all of her ties meant she'd cut those to the Night World as well. But I couldn't help but wonder why she would kidnap Jez if it wasn't to turn her over. There were too many pieces of the puzzle missing, but I'd have to make do with what we had and hope we weren't too late.

With a flick of her wrist, Blaise caused a sheet of paper to flutter across the room and land in her lap. Grabbing a pen she scrawled down an address, handing me the paper when she was done.

I read the address written in an elegant script, forming a map in my mind and working out where it was. 4540 COPPER SAGE, Las Vegas 8V 89115 (Clark Country) it read. I could just make out in my head where it was.

"Thanks," I told Blaise, tucking the address neatly in my pocket. Pushing myself off the couch I eagerly made my way to the door, ready to get this show on the road. Morgead should be back any minute; the half an hour he'd given me almost being up.

Before I could get out the door, Blaise shot to her feet, running over to grab me by the elbow. "Wait," she cried, spinning me around to face her. I stared in surprise at her outburst, taken off guard. She took a sheepish step back as I raised my eyebrows in questioning.

She seemed to have lost some of her earlier confidence, returning to the moping girl I'd seen when we'd first arrived. "How's Thea?" She asked quickly, as if afraid she would lose the courage to ask if she didn't get it out fast.

I looked at her in sympathy as she lowered her gaze, seeing only a girl who'd lost her family. I didn't really know how to respond. I didn't want to risk upsetting her by telling her that Thea was happy, but I also didn't want to lie and tell her Thea was miserable. Instead I settled for the truth. "She misses you," I said simply.

I thought I saw tears glistening in Blaise's eyes but she turned away before I could be certain. "Will you tell her I was asking after her?" She asked me, a slight quiver to her voice. I nodded my head compassionately. Thea and Blaise had been joined at the hip for as long as I could remember, it was weird them being apart. "Sure," I said, turning back to the door hesitantly. I knew I had to go find Jez, but I was reluctant to leave Blaise by herself.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, unable to make myself leave while she was clearly upset. "Sure, of course I will be," she returned with forced lightness, waving me away with her hand. I didn't believe her for a second.

Before I could even register what I was saying, the words had already left my mouth. "Why don't you come with us?" I asked hovering where I stood. "Become a damned Daybreaker. We're not as bad as we look you know," I chuckled.

A small smile toyed at the corners of her lips, and as she looked up at me through her eyelashes. I thought she might actually take me up on my offer. "Nah," she said, sweeping her long black locks over her shoulder. I could see the uncertainty in her eyes, the indecision.

"We'd be glad to have you. Thea would be ecstatic," I said, dipping my head so that I could look the witch in the eyes. "I bet she would," Blaise replied, her face twisting into an amused expression. "But," she took a deep breath, and I knew what decision she'd made by the sadness in her eyes. "I can't."

I began to argue back, to tell her that she could. If I could turn my life around and join so could she, but the look on her face was set. There was nothing I could do to change her mind.

"I don't give a damn about the apocalypse, or the wild powers, or saving people. I don't really think Circle Daybreak is for me," she said, and although she said it jokingly, I could hear the truth to her words. Blaise didn't have anyone to fight for; she didn't have a soul mate to protect. The only thing in the whole world she really cared about was Thea. If we couldn't stop the apocalypse none of us in Circle Daybreak who weren't human would be affected. Our soul mates would, but we wouldn't. People like me, and Morgead, and Jez and Thea would survive either way. Blaise had no reason to help us win this war as long as Thea was safe.

I nodded sadly, but perhaps this life really was what was best for Blaise. I still made a mental note to visit whenever I was in the area.

"Anyway," she continued, taking a step back, a real smile splitting her face. "If I left, who would keep Dex in line?" I laughed at that, knowing full well that Dex was completely infatuated with Blaise. If she joined Circle Daybreak, he'd probably follow her. He wasn't the first guy to worship Blaise; he wasn't even the first who would probably lay down his life for her. But judging from the twinkle in her eyes, maybe, just maybe, he was the first she'd ever liked back. I was glad. Dex was a decent guy, he'd be good for her, and I hoped she didn't eat him alive before she realised it.

"Alright then," I said, turning around and walking down the hall towards the front door. Blaise didn't follow me, but just before I slammed the door shut I heard her call, "Don't forget to bring me my blood."

"How could I?" I muttered, rolling my eyes as I walked down the stairs back into the tattoo shop.

Dex had finished his butt tattoo and was wiping down his table with disinfectant. He looked up as I came down, curiosity written across his features. "Why don't you go up and see her?" I asked, thinking back to how lonely she looked when I'd left. "She could use the company."

Dex nodded, throwing down the cloth he was using and followed my instructions without question. I watched as he disappeared up the steps that I'd just descended, hoping that he really was what Blaise needed.

"You get anything useful?" Morgead asked as he walked into the tattoo parlour, looking revived and full of energy. He'd clearly just finished a hunt. I couldn't help but admire his impeccable timing.

In reply to his question I held up the paper with address on, already making my way to the door. Morgead nodded, following hot on my heels. "Lets go then," he said.

We made it to the warehouse in little less than twenty minutes on foot, or more precisely on rooftop. As far as I could see, the place was empty, my eyes penetrating every shadow just to make sure. The place, although looking a little spooky, was nothing unusual, just your average industrial warehouse: big, plain and perfect for keeping a prisoner.

"What's the plan?" Morgead asked, crouching down next to me on the rooftop. From our vantage point we had the perfect view of the front entrance. Not that I planned to use the front doors anyway, but we could see anyone who came and went. Nobody did.

"We just go in and get her, I guess," I replied, not really having thought that far yet. Never in a million years when I'd woken up this morning had I imagined I'd be staking out a warehouse with Morgead.

He gave me a disbelieving look. "We just go in and get her?" He asked, his voice becoming an octave higher. "What?" I snapped back at him, noting that he hadn't offered a better plan. "I forgot to bring the rope that I usually use to lower myself into warehouses. I left it in my room along with my cowboy hat and whip," I said sarcastically, causing him grit his teeth in annoyance. "Hold on a second so I can call Thierry and get him to go and fetch it."

Morgead huffed, refusing to look at me. "Okay," he said, taking a calming breath. "So we just go in and get her. Doesn't that sound a little predictable to you? We could be walking into a trap."

"Have you got a better idea?" I returned harshly. When he didn't answer I guessed that he didn't, so decided to go ahead with my own plan. I spied a back entrance around the side of the building, and I couldn't see any security lights or CCTV near it, although I could only hope that were no other alarm systems in place. I pointed the door out to Morgead, and he nodded, scanning the area with his eyes.

"Once we're inside we split up, okay? But be on high alert, we have no idea what the hell is inside this place," I said, retrieving the stake out of my pocket. It may be meant for vampires, but it would work just as well through the heart of a pesky witch. That is of course assuming that I could get close enough.

"In horror movies whenever someone suggests splitting up, everyone normally ends up dead," Morgead said absently, retrieving a wicked looking knife from his boot. I made a mental note to get myself one of them. Apart from being a deadly weapon, keeping a knife in your boot was just plain cool.

I snickered at his comment, flicking a tuft of blonde hair out of my eyes. "I didn't peg you as the type who watches horror movies, Blackthorn. You strike me more as the Disney type," I said, nudging him jokingly in the shoulder. He scowled at me, batting me away. "Jez watches them," he replied, but made no further comment.

"Well, lets do this then," I said, jumping off of the rooftop towards the concrete below. For the split second I was in the air, the wind rushing against me, I felt like I could fly. I landed gracefully on the floor without a sound, Morgead doing the same beside me.

We both sped to the door that we'd marked as our point of entrance, weapons poised and ready to use. Neither of us spoke, but we moved with an almost unnatural synchronicity.

We both paused for a second once we'd made it safely to the building, waiting anxiously for alarms to sound, or dogs to start barking. Still there was not a soul in sight, a whisper to be heard. Everything was eerily quiet, abnormally quiet. I shook it off as paranoia, wasting no time in trying the door.

I was unsurprised to find it locked, but with a sharp twist the metal snapped, the sound echoing painfully loud through the night air. I almost cringed as it gave away our position to anyone watching.

Before I had a chance to linger on it, Morgead was shoving past me and into the warehouse.

Even in the dark I could tell that this place was huge and mostly empty. Boxes and crates were stacked for as far as I could see, metal shelves stretched from floor to ceiling creating a maze. If Jez really were in here, she wouldn't be easy to find. If the person who had her wanted to keep her hidden, she could be imprisoned in any one of these crates.

"You go that way," Morgead said, indicating the direction the left of the warehouse. "I'll go this way," he finished, already setting off on his search. I didn't bother replying, just did as he said and set off in my allocated area.

Every single one of my senses was on their highest alert, picking up everything every sound, sight and smell. At every crate or container that was large enough to hold a person, I banged on the side, knowing that if she was inside, Jez would answer back. But with every empty container my heartbeat kicked up a notch. If Jez wasn't here, we had no other lead. But I was almost finished my section and I'd found nothing.

I could only assume that Morgead wasn't having better luck as his cries of frustration echoed off of the walls. It seemed with all of the noise we were making, we'd thrown caution to the wind. Surely if anyone was watching, they would have attacked by now. But as I noted multiple times, the place was empty. It was stupid to think that Jez would be left here unguarded, who would make finding her that easy?

It was becoming clear that Jez wasn't here, and that we'd either got the wrong witch or the wrong location. I checked the address again, but we hadn't made any mistakes. This was the place. Maybe Selene Verrette was innocent after all. Maybe she wasn't the witch who'd gone to the club. Or maybe Jez was already dead. I'd like to think that as her soul mate, Morgead would have felt something if that was the case, but maybe that didn't happen. Maybe when your soul mate died, you felt nothing, maybe the link didn't tell you if your soul mate was dead. I mean if their soul were still alive, would you be able to tell?

The sound of Morgead shouting from across the warehouse dragged me out of my thoughts quite abruptly. I didn't even think as I moved towards his voice in a sprint, weaving through the maze of shelves, stake ready. But I didn't find Morgead being attacked like I expected.

I lowered my stake as I stared in shock at the sight before me.

Jez lay slumped on the ground in the middle of white circle drawn in chalk, complicated symbols and runes decorating the outside. I stood on the outside of the circle, wary of crossing over into the centre. I vaguely recognised the nature of the symbols, which were similar in shape and style to those that had been burned onto Mary-Lynnette's arm. Dark magic Thea had said.

Morgead didn't have the same hang-ups I did about crossing into the circle, smudging the chalk as he rushed over to Jez, checking her over for injuries and calling her name. Although she didn't reply to his callings, I could tell she was alive, for which I was relieved. More than relieved, it felt like a physical weight being lifted. I didn't realise how worried I'd been of that outcome until this moment.

Still, I couldn't allow myself to celebrate. Whether it was the dark magic at my feet or the creepy setting, there was just an overwhelming sense of wrongness in the atmosphere. The same thing played over and over in my head, the traitorous voice relentless in its whisperings. _Too easy, too easy, too easy,_ it chanted. I looked around warily, expecting flood lights to turn on, illuminating all three of us. But nothing happened; no one appeared. Surely someone should be here guarding Jez.

Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping her, keeping her here using complicated magic, if it was this easy to take her back again. It was strange.

Jez moaned, causing my attention to snap back to my cousin, writhing on the hard floor. "Jez?" Morgead asked worriedly, cradling her head in his lap and stroking a lock of red hair back from her face. I'd done the same thing when Mary-Lynnette had been attacked.

For the first time I noticed that Jez had what looked like a cast on her arm. The kind you got if you broke a bone, but this one was covered in the same symbols that were drawn on the floor. "Ow," she muttered rubbing the back of her head.

I stared at her in concern, hoping that she was okay. "What happened?" I asked, crouching down so that I could see Jez more clearly, but careful not to cross the circle. "Are you okay?" Morgead asked, still running his eyes over her, checking for injury. "I'm fine," she grumbled sitting up, much to Morgead's dismay. "And I don't know what happened."

"Do you remember anything? Who took you? Why they took you?" I pressed further, needing to know the answers because the pieces still weren't fitting together. Morgead glared at me, clearly not appreciating my interrogation. Before he could say anything, Jez replied. "I don't know," she said, rubbing circles into her temples. "She knocked me out, and I've only woken up once since before she put some scented stick beneath my nose making pass out again."

It seemed that Selene wasn't so innocent after all. "Did she say anything?" I prompted, leaning forward to look in Jez's eyes. Purple bags hung from them, her skin was paler than usual, even for a vampire. "Uh," she said, trying to think back, sorting through no doubt blurry memories.

It didn't look like she'd come up with anything, at least for now, and I was just about to suggest we get going when her eyes lit up. "Yeah, I remember," she said, looking frantically around on the floor beneath her. "Remember what?" I asked urgently, following her movements carefully. "She gave me something to give to you, or to whoever found me. An envelope or something." An envelope? This situation was getting weirder by the second.

I looked around inside the circle, but the concrete floor was empty, with no envelope in sight. "Where did she put it?" Jez growled in frustration looking about ready to pull her own hair out. "Hey," Morgead said soothingly, trying to calm her down and grabbing her hands.

I ignored them, giving them a few moments of privacy whilst I looked for this alleged envelope. I turned in a slow circle, my eyes scanning high and low. Where could it be? What was inside it? Similar questions passed through my head as I searched, driving me crazy with their persistence.

It was only when I'd almost completed my 360 that I noticed a white paper corner peeping out from behind a box. The pearly white surface gleamed in the darkness, made to stand out. I snatched it up, examining the blank front. Apparently it wasn't addressed to anyone specific, and whatever was inside could be no thicker than a piece of paper.

Looking over my shoulder at Morgead and Jez, I was ready to tell them that I'd found it, but saw that they were tangled up in a tender embrace. I smirked, turning back to the envelope, unwilling to disturb their intimate moment.

It opened easily, not needing me to tear it open like I usually did with mail. I reached inside and fished out the contents. Like I'd observed earlier, what was inside was thin, a small piece of notepaper and a photograph.

What I saw made my heart stop, both figuratively and literally. I heard myself gasp as it felt as if all of the air in the world had been sucked away, leaving me to suffocate. My eyes roamed over the photo willing it to change, for the image to disappear. I blinked, hoping that I'd seen wrong, and that the person on the picture had changed. They hadn't

Mary-Lynnette's smiling face stared up at me from the photo in my hand, looking every bit as beautiful as she always was. Her dark hair tumbled down her shoulders, tanned skin glowed and her smile was as breath taking as always. The only thing that marred her perfection in the photograph was the fact that someone had scratched out where her deep blue eyes should have been.

The notepaper held only a single sentence, but it made my blood run colder than ice.

_ Ready or not, here I come._

**Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know that I go back to school on monday :,( so updates may be infrequent and unpredictable. I'll try my best to stick to a schedule that should see an update in every 10 day period, but I can't promise anything, other than I'll try my best.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait, and I know I've already broken my 10 day code thing, but I'll try harder next time. But yeah, no promises since school is back on and it's my GCSE year, so I've got tons of homework and extra revision classes. Plus my PE teacher bullied me into joining the Netball team for the the third year running :'(**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though a lot of questions from the last chapter are still left unanswered. Sorry about that! Anyway, tell me what you think in the review section, which has now reached over 50! You guys rock! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Night World belongs to L.J Smith, not me. I know, it came as a shock to me too!**

Unlike the other times that I'd fallen asleep in the last twenty-four hours, this slumber wasn't dreamless. Images of teeth and burning flesh filled my vision. A sweet tinkling laughter and pounding club music filled my ears. Nothing solid played out in front of me, just snaps of feelings and pictures reeled through my head, the intensity of them making my heart pound.

One girl showed up more than anything else, her smile sickly sweet, hiding the malicious nature that lurked within. The laughing belonged to her, I could tell. Perhaps it was just the fact that I was caught up in the dream, overwhelmed by the bombardment on my senses, but just her face sent bursts of fear through my veins.

The girl's ruby red lips pulled back showing two delicate pointed fangs, and then suddenly her face had dissolved, turning masculine and hungry the way people change in dreams, without warning. I realised that the fangs belonged to someone else, but before I could dwell on who it was, they were lunging for me.

I sat bolt upright, a scream catching in my throat, effectively choking me. I could feel my heart pounding at a million miles an hour in my chest, threatening to break out of my ribcage. My breaths came in short gasps and pants as I desperately tried to calm myself down, reminding myself over and over that it was just a dream. I didn't know how to explain it, but it felt like more than a dream. It felt like a memory. Like after Jeremy's reign of terror, when I'd dreamt of that dreadful night, of Jeremy's foul breath on my face, of Ash's head going _crack! _against the floor. For weeks after I'd woken up panting, just like I was now, covered in a cold sweat that had nothing to do with the chills running through my body.

The only difference was that I'd never lived through any of the things I'd just dreamt. How could they be memories when I'd never before experienced them?

I ran a hand through my tangled hair before dragging it down my cold face that was sticky with sweat. I found that it was shaking and I forced it to stop, placing it in my lap.

I looked around nervously, not being able to help the uneasy feeling that was brewing inside of me. For the first time I noticed that I was no longer where I'd been when I fell asleep, downstairs with Rashel at my feet. I recognised the room I was in as Ash's bedroom, where I was this morning. I clutched the bed sheet in my fingers, taking comfort in the fact that this was where Ash slept.

I took a calming breath, inhaling deeply in an attempt to pick up the smell of him. It was probably just my imagination, but I thought I could pick up the trace of the rich woodsy smell that I associated with him. It was times like these that I wouldn't have minded the benefits of vampire senses.

I pushed myself up from the bed; unable to sit still while my heart was beating at full speed. For the first time since I'd been here, I felt no tiredness, no exhaustion. In fact, I'd never felt so awake.

Drawing back the curtain to the big glass doors, I looked outside to see the sky was dark. The stars twinkled faintly, hidden by the artificial light leaking in from the city. I sighed.

"Hey, you're up," a voice said from behind me. I whipped around to face the speaker, and saw that Rashel had returned. I gave her a weak smile as I felt embarrassment for what she'd witnessed swell up inside of me. Collapsing on her hadn't been the first impression I'd wanted to make. "Yeah," I said awkwardly, for lack of anything better to say.

She seemed to notice the tension in my tone as she offered me a small smile of her own. "I got you this," she said, holding up a cereal in her hand, and then added as an after thought, "I thought you might be hungry when you woke up."

I frowned for a second; ready to remind her that I'd only just eaten but then remembered that I'd slept most of the day away. The last thing I'd eaten was breakfast. "Thanks," I said instead, taking the cereal bar gratefully as I felt a pang of hunger.

"So," I began, taking a tentative bite of my food. "Has anything happened while I've been out?" I asked, but what I really wanted to know was if Ash was back. I would like to think that he would have been with me when I'd woken up if he'd returned, but if Jez really was kidnapped then I guess he probably would have been caught up with other things.

"Not much," Rashel said, taking a seat in one of the armchairs in front of the window. I felt myself deflate at her words. Clearly Ash wasn't back yet. "Delos stormed into the mansion at around lunchtime looking like he wanted to trash the place. Thierry's been in his office all day. Gillian accidently waterlogged one of Illiana's flowerbeds. Oh, and Jade tried to kill Kestrel after she said something about snacking on a tiggy, whatever that is."

I found myself smiling at that. No matter what crazy things were happening in my life, I could always count on the sisters to carry on arguing. "Where are they now?" I asked, feeling the urge to see them.

"Rowan thought it would be best if they went hunting. You know, so that they could calm down," Rashel replied, and I felt disappointed. Without either Ash or the sisters here, I felt like I'd been abandoned.

"Is Mark here?" I asked hopefully. I don't know what had gotten into me. Why all of a sudden I needed the people I cared about beside me. I needed them like I needed air. Maybe it was because I was still shaken up over my dreams, and I needed the company to distract me, to make me feel safe.

Rashel nodded her head, her black hair fluttering around her. That was all the answer I needed. Without further ado, I rushed to the door, itching to see my brother.

Feeling a hand grab the crook of my arm, I spun around to face Rashel, who'd hopped up from her armchair. I glanced at her hand, frowning in questioning. "Are you sure you're right enough to go walking about? You seemed pretty exhausted earlier. Maybe you should stay here and rest," she said, her eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, looking deep into her emerald eyes. It wasn't even a lie. All of the tiredness had faded, leaving me with a new zeal. Of course I couldn't mention to her about the dreams and how my heart beat still hadn't completely returned to normal.

She gave me a look that told me she didn't quite believe me. I couldn't blame her after everything that had happened. "I don't think you're fine, Mary-Lynnette," she said, her voice soft. "You collapsed onto the kitchen floor, and couldn't get back up again. Not to mention that you then practically passed out for several hours. Is that your definition of fine?"

I dropped my eyes, not able to hold her gaze any longer. How was I supposed to explain to this girl I barely knew what I was feeling, when I barely knew myself? "Look," I said carefully, looking up at her through my eyelashes. "I appreciate what you did for me, I really do. And I can't thank you enough for helping me like you did. But you don't have to worry about me. Really." Rashel opened her mouth to argue, undoubtedly to remind me that as a friend of Ash's, she felt a duty to look out for me. I continued before she could get a word in, and persuade me against myself. "You have a lot on your plate right now with the apocalypse and everything, as well as finding this wild power everyone's talking about. You don't need me to worry about as well."

"No, you don't get to do that," Rashel said, shaking her head. An expression of disbelief and irritation adorned her face as she took a step closer to me. "Do what?" I asked, only partly feigning my innocence.

She gritted her teeth, her eyes hard. "You don't get to pass out on me and then pretend like there is nothing wrong. I get that you feel as if you need to be strong, I get that you don't want to accept help and admit weakness. Don't you think that I haven't done the same thing?" I didn't answer her, just stared back silently as she continued.

"It's okay to lean on people, Mary-Lynnette. It's okay to ask for help. You don't want Ash to know about this? Fine. But promise me you won't try to handle all of this by yourself."

I still couldn't bring myself to answer, because that was exactly what I'd been planning on doing. If no one knew about this, it wasn't a problem. So what if I got a little tired? So what is I collapsed and couldn't get back up again? That was my problem no one else's.

Besides, who else was there to tell? Certainly not Ash, because of the reasons I'd explained to Rashel earlier today. I couldn't put this kind of burden on Mark, or even Jade. I couldn't even imagine Kestrel caring. And then there was Rowan, who would make me feel better, safe, who would reassure me that everything would be okay. But she'd also insist that I tell Ash, leading me back to square one.

I was certain that what happened earlier today was just a result of exhaustion, a one-time thing, but if it wasn't then what could I do?

"Okay," I said, nodding my head in agreement. "I won't try to handle this by myself." Of course, I'd already convinced myself that there was nothing _to_ handle, so it wasn't a lie exactly. Nothing like this would happen again, I was sure of it. Rashel was just overreacting.

Rashel smiled doubtfully, clearly picking up on the false note in my voice. She didn't comment on it though, just took a step back. "Good. And remember I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks," I replied sincerely, because despite the fact that I didn't think I'd need the help she offered, it was still nice to know someone cared.

I made my way to the door, hesitating in the empty space for a second, before turning round to face the girl behind me. "You definitely won't mention any of this to Ash, will you?" I asked uncertainly, only feeling slightly bad for not entirely trusting her word. If she felt hurt by my question, she didn't show it. Her eyes were steady as she replied. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Rashel didn't elaborate, but the silent message was clear. She expected me to keep my promise too.

I sighed a sigh of relief at her statement, as I turned away from the room and off to find Mark. With the sisters out, I could only imagine that he'd be freaking out at the fact he was trapped in a mansion full of strangers, most of who were vampires. Not that he had a problem with vampires or anything, but Mark was a worrier.

Walking down the grand staircase towards where I thought I might find Mark, I felt the oddest sensation. It felt as if every single one of senses were on overdrive, picking up the smallest of sounds, the faintest of scents. I felt as if I could feel each individual air particle brush across my skin as I descended the stairs. It reminded me of the time I'd begun the process of changing into a vampire, where for an insane few hours my body was on hyper alert, and I could do anything. Except this time it was different.

Back then I'd felt invincible, on top of the world. I'd felt empowered by my heightened abilities. But right now, they just made me feel uncomfortable, on edge. It was what I imagined drug addicts to feel like after coming down from a high. The little sounds that I shouldn't be able to hear made me jumpy, each unexpected noise like a drill to my brain. The air around me felt smothering, like it was trying to suffocate me and push me away at the same time.

I found myself wrapping my arms around myself, as if I could protect myself from these little things that I shouldn't be able to sense. If I hadn't had a taste of being a vampire, I would think that this was how they felt all the time, but it wasn't.

I picked up my pace in a useless attempt to outrun this feeling, but it followed me as I rushed through the hallway and into the living area. Only a few people sat on the arrangement of sofas, because as I had learned earlier, this was the prime time for the inhuman sector of Circle Daybreak to go out. That was fine by me.

Still, the quiet conversation between two girls by the TV, joined by the noise coming from the small group of laughing Daybreakers in the corner, was overwhelming. Their words travelled to me across the room in a heavy blur, barging their way into my brain, to aggressive to comprehend. Not only that, but I could hear their heart beats banging against my eardrums rhythmically, not a steady thrum like Ash had once described it as, but a big steal drum being hammered by an angered toddler.

Without even realising it, I'd covered my ears with the palms of my hands, muffling the onslaught of sound only fractionally. I could feel beads of sweat starting to form at my hairline, threatening to drip down my face.

I had to get out of here before anyone noticed my distress. I stumbled my way out of the living room, back into the hallway, shutting the door between the others and myself. It was no use, the deafening whir of conversation and heartbeats carried on, slithering under the crack in the door until they wrapped around me. I wanted to scream at them to stop. To stop talking, and to stop their hearts from beating so that I could have just a moment of peace.

"Hey, Mare. What's up?" I spun around sluggishly, my body unable to keep up with my million miles an hour senses. That was another difference between my current situation and when I'd drank Ash's blood. Back then my body had felt strong, lithe, fast, like I could jump between rooftops, outrun a train. Right now my body felt frustratingly slow and heavy.

"Mark," I burst out, my tongue feeling like sandpaper in my mouth. He frowned as he looked me up and down, and I could only imagine what I must look like, fresh out of bed and possibly going insane. "Are you okay?" He asked slowly, taking a careful step towards me.

Although he'd spoken at normal volume, his words were as loud as if he'd been talking through a mega phone, making me flinch at the sound. "Yeah," I answered weakly, leaning against the wall behind me and running my hands through my already crazy hair.

Mark looked doubtful at my reply and I couldn't blame him, as my eyes were wildly flying around the room after I swore I could see something from the corner of my eye. Perhaps I was going insane after all. "I just have a wicked headache," I added. It was the understatement of the year, but I hoped it was enough to justify my odd behaviour. Perhaps to any other person it wouldn't have been enough, but Mark was naturally a very trusting person, despite everything that had happened in the past year.

He simply nodded his head, a look of concern still hovering over his features. "I'll just get you some paracetemol then. I'll be back in a second," he said, reluctantly making his way to the kitchen. I seriously doubted that a couple of paracetemol would do the trick on this occasion, but I smiled gratefully anyway.

I followed Mark into the kitchen, even though he'd told me he'd be back in a second. Perhaps it was l the aftereffects of the too real dream still wearing off, but for some reason I didn't want to be left alone. So as he rooted through the cupboards for painkillers, I stuck to his heels like an abandoned puppy, still jumping at every sound and movement.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked after he caught me flinching at the sound of him shutting the cupboard. I didn't saying anything, just nodded my head viciously. "Okay," he muttered, obviously not completely believing my excuse of a bad headache.

"Well," he began after he had scoured every cupboard and draw. "I can't find anything in here, bu_" He was cut off as the front door was flung open. I couldn't see it from my position in the kitchen, but I heard it with my hyperactive ears. I squealed in fright at the sound, almost jumping out of my skin. Mark moved past me towards the kitchen door to see what was going on. I wanted to drag him back, pull him behind me just in case there was a danger that he needed protecting from. The urge left me once I heard who had just come in, recognisable by his voice, which I vaguely noticed was stricken with panic.

"Where's Mary-Lynnette?" Ash boomed from the hallway, and from the emotion running into me from the soul mate link, I could tell that he was not just panicked, but terrified. The emotion was so strong that I couldn't even tell what had made him feel this way. But if it was enough to scare Ash, it had to be bad.

"She's in the kitchen," I heard Mark's hurried reply, as I began to make my way to the sound of voices, uncaring that they were threatening to burst my eardrums.

Before I'd even made it to the door, I saw a flash of blonde hair, as Ash moved at lightening speed to where I was standing, almost knocking me over as he pulled me into a tight hug.

Then something really weird happened.

All of a sudden, the noise in my ears, the air grating against my skin, the movements in the corner of my eyes, just stopped. It was as if someone had just pressed a button to turn off my heightened senses, releasing me from the discomfort and insanity. I felt normal again. Plain old Mary-Lynnette Carter, who couldn't hear heartbeats or feel individual air particles, but lived in a beautifully dimmed world. It was bliss.

I sagged against Ash in relief, melting into his chest as I inhaled his scent. His embrace around me tightened as he pulled me closer, resting his head on my own. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered, and I didn't need hyper aware senses to hear the floodgate of emotion behind his words, as his soft lips brushed against my ear. I didn't question the meaning behind his words, or ask him why I wouldn't be okay, all I could do was sigh against him, thinking to myself, _me too._

I almost groaned when he pulled back from the hug, taking his body warmth with him. He held me at arms length, scrutinising me from head to toe. I noticed as he did so, that his eyes were a stormy grey, the colour of a crashing sea. "Do you want a picture?" I asked with raised eyebrows, unsure of what he was trying to find. "It'll last longer."

This earned me a shaky smile and a small chuckle that was more out of relief than humour. I frowned at his behaviour, wondering what had gotten him so worked up. It hit me all at once.

"Oh my god, is Jez okay, did you find her?" I asked, worry filling my voice as I gently placed my hands on top of his where they were holding my biceps. "What?" He replied, looking into my face in surprise. "Jez," I prompted, squeezing his hands. "Did you find her?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. We found her at some warehouse," he said, frowning as he did so, searching around for the details. When he didn't add more to his statement, I tilted my head to the side, forcing him to meet my eyes. "Well? Is she all right? What happened?" I had too many questions to get them all out at once, but I figured these two were the easiest.

'Um, yeah she's fine. A little shaken up, but she'll get over it. She's a strong girl." He seemed distracted as he spoke, as if he had something else more pressing on his mind. But what else could be more important than finding Jez? He should be ecstatic that his cousin was alive and safe, shouldn't he?

"What's up?" I asked, taking a step closer to him, prying his fingers from my arms so that our joined hands could hang loosely between us.

"Nothing," he mumbled, not even bothering to hide the lie in his voice. A spark of worry ignited inside of me, that something had happened while he'd been gone. Maybe something had gone wrong, something that had nothing to do with Jez. I looked him over, just as he'd done to me earlier, looking for any sign of injury. "You're not hurt are you? Do I need to go fetch Thea or Gillian?" I asked in concern, despite not being able to find any obvious wounds.

"No, no," he said with a small laugh, amused by my worrying. "I'm not hurt, it's nothing," he said, absently swinging our joined hands in a pendulum motion. As his eyes lifted to mine, I could see that the stormy grey colour had fade into a rainy blue, telling me he was calmer but still unsettled.

"It's obviously not nothing, Ash," I said, my voice gently pleading with him to tell me what was wrong. I felt kind of hypocritical that I was demanding to know what was the matter with him, when I was hiding away my own problems.

"It's fine," he said, nodding his head as if he'd just come to some kind of decision. "It's all going to be okay. I'll make sure of it," he said, more talking to himself than to me. "What is?" I urged, desperate to find out what had made him so emotional.

Instead of replying, he pulled me back into a hug, burying his face into my hair. Even though I wanted answers, I needed his comfort more. So instead of arguing and demanding that he tell me what was wrong, I rested my head against his chest, feeling the thrum of his heart through the soft cotton of his t-shirt. That was what a heart should sound like, like a bird beating its wings.

"I missed you," I said quietly, my voice muffled against his shirt. Instantly I realised how clingy that made me sound, missing him after less than a day. But still it was true. He was my partner in crime and I felt lost without him.

"I missed you too," he answered, placing a kiss against the skin of my forehead. Those lips felt so sweet and gentle brushing against my skin, so delicate and warm that I needed them. I couldn't let them go, I needed to feel them for just a little longer.

Rising lightly up onto my tiptoes, I tilted my head up pressing my lips against his in a moment of utter bliss. He didn't need any encouraging as his mouth moved against mine in perfect synchronicity, moulding us together. My eyes fluttered closed as I lost myself in the feel of him, every cell of my being yearning for him.

My hands twisted their way into his locks of ash blonde hair, my fingers intertwining with individual strands. My skin tingled where Ash cupped my neck with his hands, impossibly gentle in his touch. Bursts of delightful warmth travelled up my neck from his contact, into my cheeks, which were undoubtedly flushed. Effortlessly, I guided his head closer to me, closer than we already were, so that our bodies fit together, like they were made as two parts of a whole.

At my movement, he deepened the kiss, somehow making it even more passionate and wonderful, his soft lips hungry against my own.

I couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that slipped through my parted lips as his hands moved, feather light, down my shoulders to the small of my back, leaving trails of fire blazing across my skin. Ash's new grip allowed him to press us even further together, bonfires burning hot where our bodies made contact.

The soulmate bond hummed between us, enclosing us in its warmth. I felt as if I was surrounded in a golden glow, filling me with life and happiness. As long as I was in this golden bubble that no one could reach apart from Ash and me I was safe, and nothing could bring me down.

A cough burst the bubble we were in, drawing our attention back to the outside world. As soon as I realised we weren't alone, I jumped back in surprise, flaming red and short of breath. Ash on the other hand, had no such reaction. He groaned as our lips parted, but only slightly loosened his hold on my waist, refusing to let me escape completely. There was no objection on my part to standing this close to him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rashel asked, smirking from her position in the doorway. Her emerald eyes glowed mischievously as she took in the scene before her. "No," I hurried to say, at the same time Ash said, "Yes." We both glared at each other for our individual answers, him still sporting an expression of great satisfaction at my pink cheeks.

"Should I go?" Rashel asked, barely concealing the laughter behind her tone, as she tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "No," I said hurriedly, extracting myself from Ash's hold, ignoring his pouty face as I did so.

"Was there anything you needed?" I asked, trying desperately to stabilise my breathing and pounding heartbeat. From Rashel's look of amusement, it was clear I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Uh, no. I just heard that Ash was back and came to say hi. I didn't realise he'd already be engaged in other activities," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning casually against the doorframe. "Hi," Ash spoke from behind me in an extremely cheery voice that told me he was far prouder of himself than he should be.

"Hi," Rashel returned, and was about to say something else when another head bobbed into veiw beside her. "So the great and marvellous Ash has returned," Quinn said as he rested a long arm around Rashel's shoulders. She leaned into him as she spoke, her face breaking out into a smile that could only be achieved by being around one's soulmate. "Yes, and he's been a busy, busy bee from what I just saw."

Quinn burst into laughter as he guessed Rashel's meaning, which wasn't hard considering the blood in my cheeks was only just starting to calm back down, and Ash was still smirking like he'd just gotten away with something. "Wow, you don't take your time, do you mate?" Quinn said through the breaks in his laughter. "Not back a day, and already you've started fornicating."

"We were not fornicating," I snapped hotly, to absolutely no effect. "And who even says fornicating anymore?" Ash added, although he looked a lot less outraged at the accusation than I did. Shaking my head, I turned my back on the two immature boys to go and get myself a glass of water.

As I reached the sink, I saw what looked like an envelope sticking out of Ash's back pocket. Turning on the tap to fill my glass, I asked, "What's that?"

All heads in the room turned to face me, expressions of puzzlement and questioning staring at me. "What's what?" Ash asked, leaning his elbows back against the kitchen counter. I nodded to his pocket where the envelope was poking out. "Did you drop by the post office while you were out?" I joked, taking a sip of water.

The blood drained from Ash's face as he placed a protective hand over the pearly white paper. "Uh, no, I uh. It was just something I picked up," he stammered, scratching his head with his free hand and avoiding eye contact. God, when had Ash become such an awful liar?

I frowned at his reaction placing my glass down and taking a step closer to him. He automatically shoved the envelope deeper into his pocket, hiding it from the rest of us. _Ash, what is it?_ I asked, hoping that he'd give me some sort of answer if the others couldn't hear. His eyes flicked up to meet mine, swirling with an emotion that was a mix between nervousness and fear.

_It's nothing,_ he replied, his eyes begging me not to ask questions. I couldn't help but feel that this envelope was what had put him in such a frantic mood earlier, and was the reason he was so panicked when he came in. Whatever was inside couldn't have been good. But still, I felt an insistent need to know what was inside, an itch to rip it open and see what had scared Ash. I didn't want to see it just for my own curiosity either, though that was part of it, I knew that if Ash showed me the contents of the envelope, I could reassure him, make him feel better. I just had to know what was inside.

"Ash, you do realise you're not supposed to just pick up random letters off the street, right?" Quinn said with a forced lightness, no doubt hoping to ease the sudden tenseness that had filled the room. It was obvious to everyone that Ash was hiding something.

_Please, just tell me,_ I begged taking another step towards him until I was right in front of him; my hand rested on his shoulder as I looked into his eyes. _Whatever it is you can tell me,_ I tried again my mental voice filled with sincerity. Whatever was in that envelope, he didn't have to carry it alone.

_I don't want to worry you,_ his voice said, ringing through my head. _It won't_, I insisted, squeezing his shoulder. Maybe I should have taken a leaf from my own book. I wouldn't tell Ash about the blood or the collapse for the exact same reason he'd just given me. Maybe we were both stronger than we gave each other credit for.

"Please," I whispered out loud. He closed his eyes tightly shut, trying to hide whatever emotion was hidden there. I knew it couldn't be easy for him to keep whatever it was from me, so I knew it must be bad for him to have deemed the alternative worse.

He nodded his head, opening his eyes again. "You deserve to know," he said quietly, extracting the envelope from his pocket. As he held it out to me, I noted that the room was now empty, and that Quinn and Rashel must have slipped out at some point, as silent as shadows. I was grateful that they'd taken the initiative to do so. I assumed Ash didn't want whatever was in this envelope to be public knowledge.

I stared at the surface of it for a second, trying to imagine what might lie inside. Was it a letter to do with the apocalypse? Had the Night World already found the last wild power, and this was a letter to gloat? I knew that anything to do with apocalypse would make Ash feel down, and he'd be worried about telling me due to my human status. But if that were the case, surely Ash would've given the letter straight to Thierry.

The only way to find out was to open it and see. I reached out for it, gripping the corner tightly in my fingers. "It could be nothing," Ash said, not letting go of the envelope. The tone of his voice made me think that he didn't believe a word of what he'd just said. But still, I nodded in acknowledgement to his statement, even if we both knew it was untrue.

Reluctantly, he let go of the envelope, giving me full control over it. It had already been opened so I could easily slip my fingers inside and pull out the contents. A pained look crossed Ash's face as I took out a photograph and a note.

My eyes fixed on the photo first, pouring over the image, taking in every detail. The girl in it was quite obviously me, in fact I was pretty sure it was my yearbook photo, as I recognised the generic smile that was expected of every student. My brown eyes had been scratched out with what I assumed was a pin of some sort. The scratches were too thin to have been done with a knife, but a pin would be the perfect size. I also noticed that in the picture the ends of my hair were more flickey than I would have liked them to be, and I felt a wave of embarrassment that everyone at school who had the yearbook would see my flickey hair.

Next I moved on to the note, which held only six words: _Ready or not, here I come._

_How original,_ I thought to myself. I'd seen that line used on many a horror film, although I had to deduct points on delivery in this case. On horror films the message would have been written in blood on a mirror or a wall. This person really needed to up their game.

"Mare?" Ash asked carefully, as if afraid that I was a bomb that could go off at any wrong move. His eyes searched my own, trying to gather my reaction. His own eyes were filled with worry, his brow furrowed in concern.

I neatly slotted both the note and the photograph back into the envelope, handing it back to him with a steady hand. Ash looked at it for a second in bewilderment before taking it and sliding it back into his pocket. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something, to share my feelings.

In truth I didn't know what to say. The contents had clearly had more of an effect on Ash than they did on me, and he was probably waiting for me to burst into tears or start screaming or something. I didn't feel like doing either of those things, because whilst the photo and message were obviously threats, I'd seen worse taped to lockers at high school. I may never have been a victim to such bullying, but I'd known people who had, so I guess I didn't feel all that worried because I'd seen it all before.

Maybe if I'd been sent a severed head, or a dead kitten, or even a goat impaled with wooden stakes, I would have been more freaked out. But this, well, it seemed kind of amateur after dealing with the likes of Jeremy Lovett.

"What?" I asked, as Ash continued to stare at me. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, before opening it yet again, making him look like a fish. It would have made me laugh in any other circumstance. "Well, are you okay? Do you need a shoulder to cry on or anything? Because you can have mine if you want it," he said, still not lifting his gaze.

"Thanks, but I think I'm good for now," I said, noting how my voice lacked any emotion. His eyebrows lifted in surprise, a worried kind of surprise. "Really?" He asked doubtfully, and I nodded to show him that I meant it. "Okay then," he said, warily. "Do you want to hug it out?" He asked, and I could tell that he was trying to encourage me to do something, to release my fear, or anger or whatever. The only problem was that I had none. If anything, I felt kind of numb, like my brain hadn't made up its mind yet to what emotion it should feel.

I nodded anyway; knowing a hug from Ash could make anything better. His strong arms were around me in an instant, pulling me against his warm body. I reacted automatically, wrapping my slender arms around his torso, holding him tightly, never wanting to let go.

Ash's words swam around and around in my head. _It could be nothing, it could be nothing, it could be nothing._ I hoped he was right more than anything in the world. But if I knew one thing about my life. It was never just nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I can't believe that I'm now posting chapter 14, it doesn't seem two minutes ago since I was starting this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter which I posted within my 10 day limit. Whoop whoop! Saying that, this chapter is quite short as it was originally going to be joined with the next one, however I didn't have time to write the whole thing before my 10 days were up. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World or any of the amazing characters, they wall belong to the wonderful L.J Smith, who by the way needs a rocket up her arse to bring out Strange Fate.**

Every time I asked her how she was, she said she was fine. Every time I asked her how she was coping with the current situation, she said she was handling it. But I knew she wasn't really handling it. She was ignoring it.

It had been almost three days since I'd shown Mary-Lynnette the note and the photograph, and in that time she barely said two words about it. I'd tried to bring it up numerous times in conversation, but she'd always change the subject, shutting down any of my attempts to gage how she was feeling. To anyone else she seemed fine, lively, bubbly, unfazed. But I knew her well enough to know that she wasn't as good as she pretended to be.

Straight away I'd noticed that Mare had begun looking over her shoulder every few minutes, as if expecting to see someone following her. She was more jumpy than usual, flinching at loud noises, twitching at sudden movements. None of these things would have been noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking out for them, in fact everyone thought she was getting along just fine at the Daybreak mansion. I knew she wasn't.

Her edginess wasn't what was concerning me though. After receiving a message that could only be received as a threat, her behaviour wasn't unusual in the slightest. The thing that made me worry was the fact that she was bottling all of her feelings up, pretending that there was nothing to be afraid of. Keeping all of those emotions locked up couldn't be healthy, and I couldn't help but wish that she'd just scream or cry or lash out or just do _something._ Instead she was pulling off an entirely flawless act of being a normal girl, relaxing in the living room giving everyone bright smiles that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How's she doing?" I jumped slightly at the voice beside me, not realising someone had approached, even with my vampire senses. I turned my head slightly to see a shock of red hair. "Okay, I guess," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, she looks it," Jez said, her eyes following Mary-Lynnette as she went to sit next to Jade. She looked safe enough talking to my sister surrounded by half of the Daybreaker population, so I managed to tear my eyes off my soul mate for a minute to look at my cousin. "Then why do you ask?" I said, noticing how my voice sounded emotionless.

Now it was Jez's turn to shrug, her eyes flicking to mine for a brief second. "I don't know," she said, although something about her told me otherwise. I raised my eyebrows, hoping she'd continue. "It's just she seems a little too okay, if you know what I mean?" I nodded my in answer as she continued. "I mean, I get that she's a strong girl and everything. She'd have to be, living a life like this. But hell, even I'd be unnerved if I was given a picture with my eyes scratched out."

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh as Jez finished speaking, knowing that everything she said was true. It wasn't normal for someone to have next to no reaction to something like this. Jez was one of the most hard-core people I knew but in the days after her capture I could see that even she was shaken up by this whole thing. Sure Mary-Lynnette hadn't been kidnapped and stored in an old warehouse, but still, this couldn't be easy on her. And yet, she'd carried on like nothing had ever happened. At first I'd just thought she was in shock, but now I realised she was in full on denial.

"Do you think I don't know that?" I asked, worry making my voice harsher than I'd intended it to be. A hard look from Jez told me that she didn't appreciate my tone, and I knew I was lucky that I hadn't gotten a slap for it. "Sorry," I muttered. When I spoke again, I made sure to soften my tone, knowing that none of this was Jez's fault. "It's just that I can't stand not knowing what's going on inside her head. She keeps telling me she's fine, but I just wish she'd tell me how she's really feeling." Frustration welled up inside me even as I spoke. I understood why Mare felt as if she had to keep up a strong façade in front of the others, especially in front of Mark, she didn't want to appear weak. But why couldn't she confide in me?

"Maybe she doesn't know what she's feeling," Jez supplied quietly, leaning back against the wall and folding her arms. She looked to me for a response. Her eyes were wide and open, not at all like the feisty vampire I'd seen when I'd first gotten here, locked up in her room, but like an innocent girl who was just a little bit lost.

"Maybe," I sighed, rubbing my hands down my face. "But she should at least feel _something._ Anger, fear, confusion. But as far as I can tell, she isn't feeling anything."

"She could still be in shock," Jez said, her tone suddenly light like she was giving a suggestion for what she wanted for tea. "I know I was. It took me a while to process everything, and in that time I felt kind of numb, like everything was just so surreal. Perhaps she hasn't gotten out of that stage yet."

Jez's words were probably meant to comfort me by shedding some light on the situation, but they only made me worry further. "It's been three days," I said, controlling the slight quiver that was threatening my voice. How long could Mary-Lynnette possibly keep this up? What if she didn't process it until it was too late? The sooner she came to terms with things, the better. The longer she put things off, the harder the truth would hit her, and judging by how she was behaving at the moment, it would hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Yeah, well," Jez began, "It's different for everyone. She'll snap out of it eventually."

"Eventually," I scoffed, looking at my cousin in disbelief. She tossed a lock of red hair over her shoulder, looking at me squarely. "Look, Ash. This can't be easy for her. I don't blame her for wanting it not to be real, for pretending like it isn't. Hell, I wish I could. Once you come to terms with the seriousness of the situation, there's no going back. Just give her some time to adjust."

Jez's voice had regained some of its fire, increasing in volume as she spoke. I moved in front of her slightly in an attempt to make our conversation more private after a few nosy parkers had turned to face us at Jez's statement. I didn't want to risk Mary-Lynnette overhearing our conversation.

"I am giving her time," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "It's just I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do whilst I'm waiting, Jez. I want to be there for her, but how can I when she refuses to acknowledge anything is wrong?"

"Take a step back," Jez said, holding up her hands, her palms facing me. "Give her some space to work things out. I don't think there's anything you can do." Her words made sense, and maybe I should have listened, but instead I shook my head, knowing I could never do what she'd just told me to. "I can't leave her to handle this alone, Jez."

"It's for the best."

"I don't know it is," I said, running a hand through my already rumpled hair. I'd barely slept a wink these past few days, fearing that something would happen to Mare while I slept. "Maybe for other people, giving each other space works, but I know Mary-Lynnette. I know that she needs me, even if she won't show it. I can't just abandon her to figure all this out on her own," I said, my voice passionate. I felt my hands clench into fists for reasons unknown to me.

"You wouldn't be abandoning her," Jez tried to reason, shaking her head in exasperation. "You could still stand beside her, protect her. You'd just have to leave her with her own thoughts, and not try and force her to come to grips with things. I know what she's going through. She just needs time to think."

"Is that what Morgead did?" I asked, feeling more and more uncertain about what to. What Jez was telling me to do seemed impossible. How could I be there for Mare, and not be there at the same time? "Did Morgead take a step back?" If Morgead had somehow pulled off this fantastic fiat, then he and I needed to have words.

"He didn't have to," Jez said, shaking her head. I frowned in confusion and annoyance. Jez was giving me advice that hadn't even been tried and tested, and yet she expected me to follow it blindly. It hardly seemed like a good idea.

I opened my mouth to voice my suspicions, but before I could get out a single word, Jez held up her hand, cutting me off. "My case isn't like Mary-Lynnette's," she began, guessing where my protest was heading. "Sure I was the one who was kidnapped and that did have an impact on me, but it soon became clear that I wasn't the real target. I know that my part in whatever this is is over. Mary-Lynnette doesn't have that luxury. For whatever reason, someone is out to get her, and no one knows why, or what they plan on doing to her. Whoever this witch is, she's a nasty piece of work let me tell you. So just let Mary-Lynnette take this all in in her own time. Okay?"

I nodded my head in reply, looking away from her and down at my feet because I knew she was right. Somehow I would have to figure out how to walk the line of giving Mare space and being there for her. It wouldn't be easy, but I'd have to find a way. And for her I'd do it.

"Thanks for the advice," I mumbled to Jez, a small smile playing on my lips now that I had a plan for the future, a way to help Mare. No matter how vague that plan was.

I saw Jez's mouth twist into a smile of her own, her gaze meeting mine. "What's family for, eh?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I was glad to see that glint, especially after everything that had happened, because I knew it meant that Jez was bouncing back. And if Jez could do it, so could Mary-Lynnette.

"When'd you get so wise?" I asked, bumping Jez's shoulder with my own. Although my tone was joking, there was still truth to my question. The girl before me had changed vastly from the girl I'd known from not too long ago, the girl who'd hunted humans for fun, who'd enjoyed the pain of others. I liked this Jez far better than the other one, just like I liked this Ash far better than I liked the old Ash. It was a funny world.

"I've always been incredibly wise," Jez laughed, waving me off. "It's just that people tend to overlook it in the face of my beauty. Having looks this good comes at a price." I laughed too, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, right," I scoffed, shielding myself from a round of blows to my side that came as a result of my comment. "Hey," Jez whined, continuing to hit my arm.

After a couple of minutes of just laughing, where I could forget everything that was happening, my eyes drifted back to Mary-Lynnette. She was still talking to Jade, smiling as my sister whispered something in her ear. Looking at the pair of them, I could almost imagine that they were just two normal teenage girls, dealing out the latest gossip. I could almost fool myself into believing that we lead normal lives, and that there wasn't someone out to harm my girlfriend, and that there wasn't the weight of an apocalypse resting on all of our shoulders. It would be a nice life if it were true. And no one deserved that life more than Mary-Lynnette.

As if she could feel my thoughts drifting to her, Mary-Lynnette turned to face me, her bottomless blue eyes meeting mine. She smiled giving me a small wave, a lock of brown hair falling into her face. A gave a small wave back, offering the fullest smile I could, but like her own, it didn't quite reach my eyes.

"She'll be okay, you know?" Jez said, moving from her position against the wall so that she could stand next to me, closer enough that her shoulder brushed my own. "I know," I replied, my voice sounding too sober considering that I was laughing just moments before.

And what I told Jez wasn't a lie. I didn't know how, but we would get through this. Mare and I would pull through whatever this was, just like we always did. If we could survive a psycho werewolf, we could survive a pissed off witch. I was certain of it.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly, or perhaps it just seemed slow because I was constantly worried about Mare. I'd taken Jez's advice and not intruded on her thoughts, not pushing her to speak about the note or the picture. Instead I kept by her, offering my support in hugs and kisses. Lots of hugs and kisses.

At around noon I left Mary-Lynnette in the care of Rowan and Gillian, in order to go and find Rashel. In the three days that I'd gotten back from retrieving Jez, something about Rashel seemed off. I wouldn't say she was avoiding me exactly; it's just that our relationship wasn't as easy and effortless as it had been a week earlier. I was worried that it had something to do with the arrival of Mary-Lynnette. From what I'd observed they'd been getting along just fine, they hadn't argued or acted cold towards each other. Neither had they involved themselves in one on one conversation though, like I'd hoped they would have. I wanted so badly for them to be friends that it was almost painful. Saying that, I had caught them whispering a few times, and not like the gossiping whispering I'd seen between Jade and Mare earlier, but heated secret chats. Needless to say that they'd both gone silent as soon as I'd approached, leaving me none the wiser to what their talks had been about.

I found Rashel in the garden, which was odd because she very rarely ever came out here. The air was hot and dry, the type of climate you'd find in a desert. The flowers that Illiana had so painstakingly grew, were wilting under the heat. Rashel could have been one of those flowers herself. Leaning against the porch railing her shoulders were drooped as if standing up straight used too much energy. In this weather it probably did.

"What do you want, Redfern?" She asked light-heartedly, tilting her face up to the relentless beams of the sun. A slight sheen of sweat covered her skin, giving her a sparkly effect as the light bounced off of her face.

"You'll get burnt if you keep out here for much longer," I said instead of answering her question. I didn't really have a reason for being out here other than wanting the company.

Rashel laughed at my words, opening her eyes to glance at me. "Hey, you're the vampire," she said, pushing herself away from the railing to stand in the slightly more shaded area against the house. "You should be the one worrying about sizzling."

I raised my hands in defeat, sauntering over to where she stood so that I could sit on the flimsy wooden bench at her feet. "Fair enough," I said, patting the seat beside me, indicating that she should sit. She rolled her eyes but plonked herself gracefully down beside me, crossing one long leg over the other. From this distance, I noticed individual strands of hair clinging to her skin, plastering themselves to her forehead.

Feeling my gaze she ran the back of her hand across her skin, wiping the hairs loose and causing them to stick up at odd angles. I snickered at the craziness of it all, and she shot me a glare that turned into a reluctant smile. "Shut up," she said, pushing me in the shoulder. "We can't all look as good as you in this heat."

I raised my eyebrows, nodding my head in agreement. "It's a gift," I said as seriously as I could manage without smirking. "Modest much?" She returned, nudging me in the shoulder once more. I laughed easily, leaning back against the bench so that I was almost lying down. This is what I had missed over the past few days, the easy joking and teasing. I was glad that mine and Rashel's relationship was going back to normal.

A few seconds of comfortable silence passed, both of us just looking out upon the garden that was bathed in a golden light. The green leaves seemed more vibrant than usual, and the surface of the pond shimmered magnificently.

"Thierry's calling a meeting later," Rashel said matter-of-factly, breaking the silence. I nodded my head, already knowing this piece of information. Thierry had told me himself after I'd enquired about what action we'd be taking.

Thierry had barely been seen out of his office since we'd returned with Jez, always on the phone sorting out who knows what. The kidnapping had thrown everyone, making us all edgy, but it had hit Thierry harder than anyone, apart from maybe Morgead who refused to let Jez out of his sight. I knew that Thierry felt responsible for us raggle-taggle bunch of misfits and the fact that one of us had been in serious danger made him uneasy. I guessed that we'd find out what it was he'd been doing over these past three days at the meeting.

"Yeah," I said, unable to further elaborate. It had been necessary to inform Thierry of the note and picture meant for Mary-Lynnette as it related to Jez's kidnapping, which meant that by now the knowledge of the threat had spread around the entire mansion. I was just glad that people had the sense not to approach Mary-Lynnette with it. She didn't need a bunch of Daybreakers snooping around as well as everything else.

However, despite Mare being in obvious danger, I couldn't help but notice that Thierry had other more pressing concerns. He only seemed to care for the safety of the other wild powers at the moment, which was understandable due to their importance with the apocalypse, but I couldn't help feeling a little annoyed that Mare's well being had been slightly overlooked.

"What do you think he wants to tell us?" Rashel asked, turning to face me. Her eyes were wide and questioning, and I knew that she was just as frustrated with the whole situation as I was. Her and Mare may not have been best friends, but I knew that Rashel would protect Mary-Lynnette if it came down to it.

I shrugged my shoulders because I honestly didn't know. Whatever it was, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. I could almost see the turmoil brewing on the horizon. "I wish I knew," I murmured, but then paused, thinking again. Did I really want to know just yet? No, not when I could have a few more hours of blissful ignorance.

"Yeah, well," Rashel sighed, "Whatever it is, it won't be good."

"What makes you say that?" I asked frowning. I'd thought I was the only one having pessimistic thoughts about the upcoming meeting, but apparently I wasn't.

"Everyone is freaked, Ash. Thierry included. Jez being kidnapped has changed everything. Thierry will do whatever it takes to prevent anything like this happening again."

I'd already guessed that Thierry would start taking drastic measures but I hadn't really taking into consideration what those measures would be. But then again, my concerns had been more about the safety of Mary-Lynnette than the wild powers, so why would I have.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Quinn. "Thierry wants us inside," he said, his voice lacking the usual cheeriness. His serious expression made me uneasy right down to the depths of my stomach

"Already?" Rashel asked, a similar expression of dread on her face too. What was it about this meeting looming over us that was making everyone so damn nervous? I mean, how bad could it be?

Quinn nodded as Rashel and I both got to our feet, slowly as if frightened if we moved too fast we would upset the oncoming storm. "He said it was urgent." Well that didn't sound too good. If the meeting couldn't wait until tonight, whatever Thierry had to say must be important. Even more so than I'd originally anticipated.

I felt myself gulp loudly as we made our way back into the mansion. The three of us moved as one, being pulled by some invisible cord towards the living room where all of our meetings took place. The house was completely silent, quiet enough that even human ears would be able to hear a pin drop. Never before had I seen the Daybreak mansion so still. The whole place seemed to be holding its breath.

Entering the living room, my eyes immediately sought out Mary-Lynnette who was seated next to Mark and Jade. Her blue eyes lit up as she saw me, making my heart do a little flip in my chest.

My legs guided me to the sofa she was sitting on, and I carefully sat down beside her, feeling her body warmth from the close proximity. I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into my side so that she fit comfortably against me. She offered no resistance, nestling herself happily into the space under my arm and resting her head on my chest.

Quinn and Rashel sat on a chair near us, or well Quinn did. Rashel balanced herself on the arm rest, a position that couldn't have been easy to keep up. Her arm was draped over Quinn's shoulder, and their hands were interlocked, Quinn's thumb absently tracing patterns over the back of her hand.

With Mary-Lynnette so close, and my friends and family surrounding me, I felt completely at peace.

That peace was shattered when Thierry entered the room, bleary eyed, and with his hair sticking out on end from the amount of times he'd run his fingers through it in the past couple of days. It was the most unhinged I'd ever seen him. Still, as he strode to the front of the room, Hannah loyally at his side, he demanded every single person's attention. Still the same solid leader as ever.

His piercing eyes seemed to stare into each one of us, causing chills to run up my spine. Thierry was a nice enough bloke, but the stories of his days as a ruthless Night World leader still ran strong. Although my fear of him had long turned into unwavering respect, my heart still bumped as his gaze met mine.

I felt Mare tense against me as Thierry's gaze brushed over her, causing me to hold her tighter. It wasn't because I felt she needed protecting against Thierry or any of the other Daybreakers. It was because I had an almost suffocating feeling that I could lose her, and if I let go, she could disappear into smoke.

Thierry cleared his throat, causing my attention to snap back up to the front. I noticed Hannah rubbing soothing circles on the vampire's upper arm, making me dread this meeting even more. What was so terrible that even Thierry was shaken up?

Although he didn't speak loudly, Thierry's voice filled the room of attentive Daybreakers as he spoke. "Let's begin."


End file.
